RWBY: A Tale of Two Roses
by DStone
Summary: Hi there! This is my very first fanfiction I've ever made. It's basically a sort of love/action story. Ruby finds out she has feelings for Weiss, but doesn't know how to tell her. To make things more interesting she struggles with clinical depression. Experience a brand and new side of Ruby as she tries her best to cope with her illness and possibly win over Weiss.
1. Mother

RWBY: A Tale of Two Roses

I was at my mother's gravestone overlooking the canyon below. I got down on my knees and did a quick prayer to her before finally sitting down on the ground.

"Hey mom," I said. "It's me, Ruby." I paused for a moment, taking in a breath of the warm, summer air.

"I just wanted to say hi and that I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately. I've been very busy, what with managing my team and getting ready for next semesters. To be honest I had to cut some of what little free time I had just to come sit with you for maybe half an hour, if that. I've been doing okay though.."

I thought about it for a quick moment. Realizing my lie. "Actually, not really. I feel like I don't fit in very well. I always feel like I'm at the bottom, even when I'm excelling in my classes and all. I feel like my age makes me different from the rest. Even my sister Yang feels different in that sense. I feel like I'm towered over by everyone because of it."

I sighed as I pulled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, locking them into a tight hold.

"To make things even better I think my condition is getting worse. More and more everyday I feel lost, not only in myself but in the path I have taken. I try looking for ways to get my mind off of it, but when I wake up from whatever task I occupy myself with it just hits me again. It hurts a lot mom. I try to suppress the pain but it just seeps back into me. It's like a cancer, when you think it's over and you win it just comes right back. This depression is killing me. No matter what I do it just comes rebounding back on me."

Getting uncomfortable, I let go of my legs and returned back cross legged.

"There is someone I like. Someone that I kinda have a crush on, but doesn't know I do. And to make it harder it's the same sex as me. Her name's Weiss Schnee," I laughed at the sound of her last name. "Isn't it just a beautiful name? Weiss Schnee. It's an honourable name. I love her, but I don't even think she knows I exist in her eyes. She's nice though, funny sometimes. A little uptight, but beautiful and gorgeous."

Thinking about Weiss made my stomach start to stir. I smirked at the thought of her. "But I'm afraid to tell her though. I'm afraid even confessing to her that I'm lesbian will kill the friendship we have. I'm afraid even more because she's also in my team, and she literally sleeps right below me. I don't know what to do, but it makes me depressed. In a way, I want her to know, I want her to at least accept me. But at the same time I want more. I want to be her 'someone special', her red rose, her lover and girlfriend. I don't know what to do."

I looked at my scroll. It was almost 4 in the afternoon. I sighed again. "I'm sorry mum, I have to go. As much as I just want to sort my life out, I have a team to lead." I said as I went back to a kneeling stance. Doing another prayer before getting up and picking up my weapon, Crescent Rose that was neatly placed behind me.

"Goodbye mother. I hope to talk to you soon." I said as I kissed my hand and waved it at the gravestone. I started to walk back into the forest guarding my mother's grave, hoping to find answers through time.


	2. Every Rose Has it's Thorns

**Hello! So to those reading this, I fixed this chapter (finally). To those new to the chapter do not worry about it, it was only a few grammar problems, the plot remains unchanged. Also a warning to new readers; this chapter contains cutting. Be forewarned. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Every Rose has it's Thorns

I looked around the bright sunny forest. It was a nice day. Aside from the fact that I was in a glum mood, it was enjoyable. I had wished I could have stayed at my mother's grave for a little longer, I missed her dearly. Even just to sit by her grave was enough for me, but I knew that I would have to go back soon as it would take some time to get back to the campus grounds. If I didn't leave now, it would get dark soon and I'd be lost. And I wasn't good with navigating, especially at night.

As I continued down what seemed like a never-ending path I started to think about my feelings for Weiss. She saw me as only a friend. A pesky, somewhat-annoying, peppy friend. I don't know when or why I even started to have feelings for her, after all, I was practically dead to her that way. I barely remember when I started to like her.

 _Flashback._

It was the very first day at Beacon, I was spun around by Yang's entourage of friends. I fell down on top of the luggage cart going by behind me ironically. "What are you doing!" Weiss yelled as I regained consciousness. I looked up to see a really pale white girl standing before me. I thought she was a snow-white goddess to me.

 _Then there was the explosion._

"Unbelievable!" The snow-white girl exclaimed, knocking the ash and soot from her clothing a few minutes later.

"I-I'm really sorry!" I stuttered as I bumped my two index fingers together in embarrassment.

"Ugh! You complete **dolt**! What are you even doing here! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!" She proclaimed. Yep, hard to believe that was how we first met. And even harder to believe that's when I started to have feelings for her. Even though she was screaming at me, I couldn't help but peer right into her eyes, to me they were like little pools of cold lake water in the beginning of winter, her posture like a princess, in a cute, romantic way. And although we started off rough, I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her.

 _Then, after the semester started._

Weiss begun to question the reason why she was not picked to be leader of the team. She said it herself that I was a terrible leader. It broke my heart, not just because she hated the fact that I was chosen for leader and she wasn't, but because she knew she was better in every way, shape and form. It enraged her that she was not team captain, and she let me know pretty much how she felt of that.

"What happened to all this talk of working together as a team?" I asked innocently. Weiss gave me a cold, dead look.

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied, and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She proclaimed as she turned her back away from me. I hoped, wished that she wasn't going to say what I think she was.

"Ozpin made a mistake." The ice queen finished as she stormed off onto the balcony. I looked down as my heart shattered. I hoped she would be happy and supportive of my role, instead she protested against my position.

And stabbed me in the back in the process.

After that I just wanted to die. Having been rejected as a leader and questioning my skills and training hurt, hurt worse than my mental illness. I've been suffering from clinical depression almost all my life, and I think that's when it started getting worse. I didn't know what to do. That same night Weiss apologized to me she tried to convince me that she was happy for me, and I kinda believed her. But deep down inside I knew she would never get over the fact, and that her cruel words were the ugly, unforgiving truth. That night I cried myself to sleep, knowing deep down I was only a mistake to her.

 _Present time._

I sat down on a tree stump, those memories triggered my depression. I hated myself for that, for being a mistake. I pulled out a small knife from my sache and rolled up my sleeves, and pressed the blade onto my left wrist. Blood leaked more and more down my arm as I increased the pressure. I begun to move the blade down, stopping at the other side of the wrist. Blood was now flowing faster and thicker as I repeated the action several more times. When I was finished I had a big row of bloody, sectioned cuts down my left arm. I grabbed the knife with my other hand and wiped the blood off of it, starting the cut at the bottom of my wrist and moving upwards. Instead of stopping and creating a new cut, I turned the blade 45 degrees and continued. When I was finished my right arm had 'MISTAKE' written in big lettering. I cried a little, knowing it was exactly what I was. A mistake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile. Back at Team RWBY's dorm room (Weiss' POV)._

"Where's Ruby?" I asked Yang. "I barely seen her today."

"She went out into the forest to take a walk." Yang replied, combing her hair. "She probably won't be back until dusk."

"Should I go look for her?" I asked. Yang shook her head.

"It's okay Weiss, she can handle herself. I told her I'd take care of some things on her to-do list so she could unwind."

I looked out the window, the sun was declining rapidly. "Alright then," I sighed, "is there anything I can do to pass the time?"

Yang looked at me, trying to think of something. "Well, we kinda got everything under control. The place is tidy, the homework's been done, the Blake's got a book,-"

"What?" The raven haired girl finally clued in, looking up from said book.

"Don't worry about it," Yang replied, turning back to me. "Everything's good." I gave Yang a worried look.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I just.. I have a bad feeling. I don't usually get these often. When I do, it tells me that someone's hurt, hurting. I'm usually able to find whoever it is. But for some reason I can't."

"Sooo.." Yang stretched, motioning for me to get to the point.

"What I'm saying is whoever this person is, they are really sad and lonely, and they've done a really good job of hiding their emotions from me." I explained.

"Are you sure it's not just allergies? We pretty much kicked up a lot of dust in the air and the summer breeze brings in dandelion pollen." Blake questioned, looking up from her book once again.

"I'm not allergic to dust."

"And besides, my senses have never been wrong."


	3. Sleepy Time

**Hello anyone reading this! I'm still a little new with the fanfiction website. I do not really understand it so I think I'll just do quick write ups at the very beginning. I want to warn you now that the content I will be writing will be a little graphical. There will be a little love story plot too so do not worry! Everyone loves a romance scene. I just wanted to tell any of you reading this. I should've probably said this earlier, but I didn't know how to add it into the second chapter so I'll say it now. I do not own ANY of the content in the story. The script, characters, etc. Belong to Roosterteeth productions, the anime series RWBY, and . The only thing I do own of it is this awesome story itself. Now back to the chapter. I think this chapter will be the last one for a few days or so as I am working on a novel of my own. It's a really great story and I want to have it published or something so I need time to edit and proofread it. Do not worry though, I'll be back soon. So stay tuned! Also, leave a review or comment about the story. I'd love to get feedback on the story, what you think. I'll even take negative ones if you do not like it! So without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

 **(07/05/16)**

 **Hello from the future! Well, the near future. 5 months into the future. This is an edit note, just letting ya know I fixed a bit of the dialogue and the wording in the story. I didn't change any of the plot though, so do not worry!**

Chapter 3: Sleepy time

( _Ruby's POV)_

I got up from the stump once my arms finally stopped bleeding, rolling my sleeve back down and continuing down the path back to Beacon.

 _ **'You are a mistake! Just kill yourself!'**_ A voice in my head kept screaming. It was like a cassette on repeat. I tried to think of other things, anything to stop it. But the voice just kept getting louder and louder the more I tried. Finally, I had enough. Clutching my head, I screamed.

"Stop it! Stop! Just, **shut, UP!** " I yelled as I collapsed to the ground, holding my head as tears rolled down my face. Then I remembered something. I pulled a little pill container out of my right pocket, with only 2 pills inside it. I sighed, twisting off the top and taking one out. I pulled out a canteen and threw the pill in my mouth as I swished it down with water. And soon thereafter, the voices stopped. I exhaled in relief as I got up again and continued down the path.

'I forgot to take my medication again.' I thought as I continued trotting through the forest path.

I was getting tired, the forest path seemed endless. And as I pressed on I started to get drowsier and drowsier the more I walked. I finally made it to the stone walkway of Beacon when I realized what I did. I pulled out my med bottle again, trying desperately to read the label. When I came to focus it made sense. When I was getting ready to walk down through Cliffside forest earlier I grabbed my medication, unconsciously doing so. The doctor told me I needed to take these AT NIGHT. The label read: 'WARNING! Extra Strength: Drowsy.' on the bottom of the bottle.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

I tried to run down the path, but the effects of the drugs slowed my pace. I knew if I didn't push myself, I'd pass out on the walkway to Beacon. I needed to get to the dorms as soon as possible. Using every last once of energy I had in me I ran as fast as my drunken state would allow me to. Finally, I made it to the dorms.

"Finally...I made it... I made..it.." I muttered, breathing heavily as I looked up to my dorm window to see a silhouette of a person. Particularly, A woman's figure (of course). I tried to make out the person, but my eyelids were heavy with fatigue. The figure glanced at me and waved. I tried to raise my hand, but soon felt dizzy as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I let my eyes shut as I collapsed, landing on my back. And I let sleep take me over in it's protective shell as I passed out finally.

 _10 Minutes Before Ruby's Arrival._

 _(Weiss' POV)_

"Where is she? It's already dark. Ruby should've been back by now." I asked to the rest of the crew behind me, a worried tone in my voice.

"Aww Weiss, are you worried about our leader? You lovesick?" Yang joked, Blake's giggling followed afterwards.

"Ruby hasn't called, texted or even told us she went down there. I am concerned, that's all. I am not in love with Ruby." I returned, though the last sentence was false. I secretly had a small crush on Ruby, and by small I mean I adored her. She is the only thing that seems to keep me going forward in life, knowing I'd at least have a peppy, hyperactive girl to be with in battle. My cheeks reddened a bit, but wasn't noticed by the other two teammates as I soon turned back to the window.

"Don't worry Weiss. If Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to handle the Grimm herself she would've asked one of us to come with her, she'll be back soon." Yang reassured, sitting down on her bed.

"How can you be so calm about this? Ruby is out there. Ruby, a small little teenage girl out on her own, it is dark as hell out there and you're not the least bit worried she might've been mauled by a Beowolf or kidnapped or anything? Do you not even care for your little sister?" I questioned her, my tone raising in anger.

"Of course I care for her Weiss! I worry about her all the time, I've worried about her all my life, but if I don't give Ruby the space she needs she won't learn to be self-reliant. I've told her I wanted to go with her, but she convinces me not to. Ruby assures me as best she can that she'll be fine and promises me that if she needs help, she'll call me. And Ruby's only ever needed help a few times. Once she got lost off the pathway and couldn't find her way back to civilization, another time she tripped and hurt her ankle and I had to go and get her. I really appreciate that you are concerned for her Weiss, but Ruby can fend for herself." Yang assured as she got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "If she isn't back in half an hour we'll call her. Okay?"

I paused, thinking about it. "Okay." I finally answered. Yang smiled as she sat back down and laid on her bed. Just as she did Blake got up off of her bed.

"I'm gonna go to the library. Call me if you need me." The cat faunus said as she exited the room.

I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I seemed to worry a lot about her. Ruby was someone important to me, and she seemed to love being around me too. I took out my scroll, looking at the time. It was almost 8:30. I stood up again and looked out the window. Then, I saw someone walking down the path to the entrance of the dormitory. I thought it was Blake, but as the person drew closer and closer in my sight I noticed something familiar. The hood and cape, making my eyes widen.

"Yang, wake up! Ruby's back!" I shouted, looking at Yang. The blonde got up pretty quickly soon thereafter, peering out the window.

"See, I told you she'd be fine." Yang said as she climbed back up to her bed. As I looked closer though, something felt off. Ruby wasn't smiling or being her usual cheerful self, She seemed to be almost dragging herself.

"Wait, Yang. Something doesn't feel right." I stated, still watching Ruby. Suddenly, the hooded girl looked up at me. Her eyes looked dead, cold. I waved at Ruby, making sure she seen me. But Ruby just stood there, not moving a muscle. Then, I seen Ruby step back, her body started to sway. And soon thereafter she collapsed, making my body jolt.

"Ruby!" I screamed as I ran out the door, sliding down the railings as fast as I could. I finally arrived at the entrance of the dormitory, where Ruby lay just outside, motionless.

" **Ruby!** " I yelled again as I ran out the doors. I crouched down beside the redhead and put my ear to her chest, listening for her heartbeat. I finally heard it's steady and calm beating, raising up as I observed her face. She was asleep, making cute, soft snoring noises. I let out a breath of relief as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. _'Ruby is okay.'_

"What happened?!" Yang questioned as she finally caught up.

"I waved to Ruby to see if she could see me. Then she started to sway and next thing I seen was her collapsing." I answered, still breathing heavily.

"Is she alright?"

I nodded. "Ruby's fine, I think she was just exhausted." I replied, sitting down on the cold stone pathway with my arms rested atop my knees in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked as she begun to pick Ruby up, now holding Ruby in her arms.

"Yeah, it just scared the shit out of me." I replied, panting softly.

"Don't worry, she's just tired." Yang reassured as we both walked back to the dormitory.

Yang laid Ruby down in the latter's bed, not taking anything off her other than Crescent Rose. The scythe wielder slept soundly, cuddling up in her blanket as she let out a soft sigh.

"I'm gonna go to bed Yang." I said to the blonde as I went to go brush my teeth. Suddenly Yang gently grabbed my arm. As I turned around to face the brute, she pulled me into one of her bear hugs. I didn't know the reason though so I just went with it.

"Thank you for being concerned about her. It means a lot to me, so thank you." Yang repeated.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just looking out for my leader." I stated as the blonde let go of me. Afterwards I brushed my teeth and did my business. After finishing in the bathroom I got into my bed.

"Goodnight Weiss." Yang said near the doorway.

"Goodnight Yang." I mimicked. The brawler smiled as she walked out of the room, turning off the light as she did.

"Goodnight Ruby." I finally said as I closed my eyes and dozed off.


	4. Nightmare

**Hey guys! So I Just want to say HOLY SHIT! I want to thank all of you. This story has officially hit 1137 views! I just want to thank you all for reading and liking this story as well as favouriting and following it! I encourage you to PLEASE give me a review or comment on the story, whatever the flying fuck you think about it, whether it helps you with your struggles in life or just makes you happy. Whatever floats your boat! I think this chapter is a great one. Also I'd like to thank Amy Valore for pointing this out. If you want I will try to cut my dialogue up into little sentences on it's own or make it more understanding if it's really that confusing. I'm just used to having to write up dialogue in one main paragraph, so I'll try to change it up a bit. Also I don't know what you mean by 'some parts seem a bit fast'. You mean the dialogue or the story? Whichever it is it's just that I like to keep things simple and to the point. That's probably why you haven't seen me really talk about their thoughts or anything. Anyways. Thanks a ton for everyone reading and liking this fanfic**

 **Oh and please send me some reviews, I am inspired by that shit! =D**

 **Future notes: I fixed the dialogue and the wording. Nothing in the plot has been changed though, so don't worry. Also, I forgot to add that the beginning of this chapter starts off in Ruby's dream.**

Chapter 4: Nightmare

I was surrounded by snow covered trees. Amidst it all was a cabin in front of me. ' _Where do I know this place?'_ I looked around, noticing the familiarity of it for some odd reason, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Where are they?" A woman spoke from the left of me, standing in front of the cabin. I turned to the person, to find Weiss. She had a white hooded cape that looked very familiar, but she had a different voice. It was deeper, older, _motherly._

"W-where am I?" I asked Weiss in a shocked tone. The hooded heiress didn't say anything. All of a sudden I heard growling in the background, as I turned around a large pack of beowolves approached rapidly. I reached for Crescent Rose, to find nothing on the back of my sache. I turned my head back around just in time to spot a beowolf almost a foot away. I flinched, awaiting it's blow. But the creature walked through me as if I didn't exist, I was ethereal to the physical world.

I heard a yelp from behind me, turning around to find Weiss slashed from her shoulder down to her leg. She was bleeding, but still mobile as she stabbed Myrtenaster through the grimm that attacked her. Weiss fell to one knee as she tried to catch her breath, but gained her second wind quickly as the beowolves began encircling her like she was an injured lamb, easy prey.

"Weiss!" I cried out as I tried to run to her, but the ground seemed to stretch the more I tried to to reach her, spinning off into a hypnotic spiral as Weiss grew smaller and smaller. I stopped and dropped to the ground, clutching my head as I closed my eyes tightly. ' _Please dear god be a dream, be a horrific fantasy in my head.'_

When I opened my eyes the scenery changed. Weiss had her hood up now, beaten and bloodied from battle, panting in exhaustion, blood and beowolf carcasses scattered everywhere across the bloody-white snow. The cabin, this time, was set ablaze. The sound of a baby crying in the house echoed through the forest. Weiss suddenly ran in the flaming building, jumping out at the nick of time as the beams collapsed and the cabin crumbled. The white hooded girl held an infant wrapped in a red blanket, crying loudly. "Shhhh, it's okay. Don't cry." Weiss said calmly as she gave the infant a soother bearing a rose on it. The baby calmed down, sucking on it quietly as the older sounding Weiss begun humming a familiar song. ' _Wait, I've heard of that song. What was it!?'_

Weiss started to sing the melodic song to the baby in a soft tone. " _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_..."

Weiss continued to hum the rest of the song again. I gasped, cupping my mouth. It was starting to come to me, but I just couldn't fit the pieces together. It didn't make sense.

" _Summer!_ " Someone behind me yelled, making me turn around. That's when it all came to me, the pieces finally fit.

"D-dad!?" I exclaimed to deaf ears. Taiyang and a woman with dark hair ran towards her.

"Go. Take Ruby, I'll fight them off!" False Weiss commanded as she gave the infant to my father. I felt my heart break, and a lone tear rolled down my face.

" **Go!** " Weiss screams. Taiyang and the woman acknowledge her as they run off into the forest, out of sight. Another pack of beowolves jump the injured huntress, slashing her multiple times like a toy made of flesh. I watch in gruesome horror as one last grimm impales her down to the knuckles with it's 5 inch claws, then throw her in the air like a rag doll.

" **STOP IT!** " I scream. A blast of wind emphasizes my words as the beowolves get startled and flee. False Weiss finally lands hard on the cold blood-stained snow, winded and in shock. Another cold blast came in and blew pieces of the burning cabin onto her. I ran up to the heiress and pushed the debris and other smouldering material off of her. I pick her up, hold her in my arms and gaze at the befallen woman before me. The hooded heiress took a deep breath before taking off her hood. I see my mother's face before me, making my eyes widen. Suddenly Summer pulled me closer to her.

"I love you.. so much..." a combination of Summer and Weiss' voice said as she let out her last breath, falling limp in my arms as she closed her eyes for good. I began to cry, holding the lifeless body of my mother close to me.

"Please. Don't. Leave. me here..." I sobbed as I closed my eyes, and let the sound of the burning cabin and snow howling in the air lull me into a dark and saddening sleep.

* * *

 _(Ruby's POV)_

I sat up nearly screaming, cupping my mouth to try and fight the urge. I was breathing rapidly and my hands were shaking crazily. I pulled my legs in and covered my eyes as I cried a little bit, muffling the sobs on my skin. A moment passed and I finally calmed myself down before I looked around, finding I'm in my dorm room, a feint glow from the night light on the wall illuminated the two bunks. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and began to roll out of bed, stopping instantly at the edge as I remembered I slept on the top bunk. I swung my feet around and jumped off, landing silently as I made my way to the bathrooms.

After brushing my teeth I took off my clothes, leaving nothing more than yellow and rose patterned panties. I looked at my arms again, the word 'MISTAKE' on the right arm and a series of slashes looking like a slaughtered barcode on the other, and a broken girl in between the two. I changed into my pyjamas with a long-sleeve on and placed my outfit on a clothes hanger, carrying it with me as I went back to my dorm room. I pulled out my med bottle again and took the last sleeping pill I had left, hiding the bottle back in the sache of my pocket and jumping back into bed as I let the drug lull me back to sleep.

 _(8:00 a.m.)_

I awoke to the sound of Yang talking to someone. "Alright guys. I'll wait for Ruby to wake up. You guys go on down for breakfast."Yang said as she opened the door, Blake and Weiss complied as the two exited the room. The blonde shut the door and hopped onto Blake's bed, chuckling a bit as she let out a deceiving sigh.

"Suckers. They think I'm gonna wake up early as hell in the morning just for a frickin' field trip out in the bushes. Ha! Now to get a little shut-eye while I 'wait' for Ruby to wake up!"

"I'm already awake." I responded, making Yang jump and bang her head on the bed above her. Rubbing her forehead, she got up.

"Oww..Why'd you have to startle me sis? I was just gonna wake up." The blonde baby lied. I giggled a bit as I jumped down from the top bunk.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" I said as I smirked, crossing my arms. "Don't worry though. I need your help with something today. We'll have to postpone the trip to tomorrow." My smirk turned to a more serious face.

"What's up sis?" Yang asked.

"I ran out of my medication, I was wondering if you could take me to the pharmacy?" I asked.

"Of course. If you need them then I would never say no." She replied. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks sis." I said as we walked out of the dorms.

* * *

"Why is the field trip postponed?" Blake asked as she took a bite out of her toast. Yang and I both found her and Weiss in the cafeteria, telling them the news.

"I need to run an errand today. It's very important and I have to do it today." I answered.

"What is this errand?" Blake questioned. She had a confused look on her.

"Um, well. It's kinda.." I struggled to come up with an answer. I hadn't told them about the condition I had, the only people who knew about it was close family.

"Ruby has to go get a physical examination." Yang said aloud, making Blake and Weiss look at me weirdly. I gave Yang the ' _ **What the Fuck Kinda Excuse is That? That's the Best you can Come up With?!**_ ' look. Yang just looked away, letting the awkward moment arise. "Yeah, she's gotta get her va-"

" **THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE REST!?** " I shouted, making Yang jump.

I sighed. "Please don't tell anyone else?" I begged them. The two teammates nodded.

"Of course, your secret is safe with us." Blake stated. Yang and I waved goodbye as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"A physical exam!? That's the best you could come up with?!" I yelled at Yang.

"What?! It worked didn't it? Besides, it wasn't like you had any good reasons to postpone the trip we've been talking about since the very first day of summer break!" Yang protested.

"ANYTHING was better than that!" I hissed, "now they're going to think I have some kind of viral infection or STD or something!"

"Oh come on, you're overreacting now. Besides. Soon this'll just be something you'll look back from the future and laugh at."

"Oh yea, of course. 'Hey Yang, remember that time when I had to go pick up some more antidepressants and we had to come up with an excuse for our team to postpone the trip and you told them I was getting a colonoscopy? Wasn't that funny as hell?!'" I exaggerated.

"You're not really getting this, are you?" Yang asked. I sighed. We hopped on her motorcycle and drove off, kicking up a cloud of dust behind us.

* * *

 _2 Hours later._

I finally received my medicine and exited the pharmacy, with Yang holding the door for me. All the drugs covered through our school benefits. "Thanks sis." I thanked.

"You're welcome." Yang returned. We jumped on the bike and started it up again. As we drove back to Beacon I tightened my grip on my sister, hugging her from behind as she drove. I felt her hand press against mine, accepting my embrace.

We finally got to the dorms, finding Blake and Weiss weren't around. I opened the pharmacy bag and put the meds in my pocket, crumpling the bag and throwing it in the trash. "Hey Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked me as I zipped my sache pocket up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I lied, knowing she didn't buy it.

"Ruby. Please don't lie to me, I only want to help you." Yang said with a concerned, caring look. I sighed.

"I think it's getting worse Yang, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm nothing most of the time." I confessed. Yang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are not nothing Ruby. You are the best thing that has happened to me, our family, this team and society. You are a very gifted huntress-in-training, and you are the kindest and most loving person around. And I will always love you no matter what happens." Yang stated truthfully as she gave me a hug. My sister loosened her grip and brought her arm around my hips as we stood in the silence of the room.

"I had a dream last night Yang. A dream about mom." I told Yang as we continued to stand there, looking out the window.

"You did? What was it about?"Yang responded.

"I-it's kinda dark and depressing. I don't want to tell you if you don't want to hear it." I replied.

"No please, tell me. What happened?" She begged.

"Well. I was in a snow-covered forest, beside me was a cabin in the woods. Mom stood in front of it with her white hooded cape up. Then, all of a sudden beowolves attacked her out of nowhere. Soon she was cut up and there was blood everywhere and the cabin was on fire."

I paused for a moment, a lone tear went down my face. "Hey, don't cry. You don't have to tell me anymore." Yang said in a soft voice, rubbing my back as she consoled me.

"No, it's okay, I want to continue. Next, I heard a baby crying in the burning cabin. Mom ran into the burning house, retrieved the baby and escaped just in the nick of time before the cabin collapsed. She sung _'Red Like Roses'_ to it to calm it down, then dad ran out of the treeline with another woman and mom gave the baby to him as she distracted the beowolves so they could escape. But she got impaled in the process. Mum just laid there.." My crying started to get louder and stronger. "I held her in my arms and she said to me that she loved me, before she died. Right there in my hands."

Yang continued to rub my back. "Yang, do you know what it means?" I asked her.

"I don't know Ruby." Yang answered.

" _I_ was the baby Yang. I was taken by dad as mom fended them off.." I slumped down on the ground, holding my face as I began to cry harder now. Yang sunk with me and held me close to her as I weeped.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Yang cooed. "It's okay."


	5. Road Trip: Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry to make you wait awhile, I'm signing up for a short story contest in Toronto. So I've been mostly working on that. I'm just gonna do a quick write up cuz I don't think you guys really care about my ramblings. Last time I asked you guys where you wanted to see team RWBY go, but NOBODY left a review about it so I'm just gonna do it my own way. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Future Note: I remember this part actually, but anyways. Like I said in the previous future notes, I didn't change any of the plot, just fixed the dialogue and wording a bit. For those new to the story don't worry about it.**

Chapter 5: Road trip. Part 1

 _(Ruby's POV)_

Yang drove down the curvy road to Emerald forest, the day was finally upon team RWBY, the big field trip. I watched as Beacon academy turned to a mere tower in the horizon. I yawned. I hardly slept last night, but with my new medication I was feeling a lot better now. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I fell to a deep sleep, waking up about an hour later with my head resting on someone's lap. I couldn't make out who's, but I then remembered who I was sitting beside. I jolted up to see Weiss sleeping soundly, she must not have known I fell onto her lap. I fixed my positioning as I rested my head on the van side door, dozing off again.

"Alright guys. We're here!" Yang said as she honked the horn, making all three of us jump.

" **YANG!** " Blake screamed as she tried to claw at the blonde brute, Yang just chuckled as she held her back. We all got out of the van half scared to death and half tired. I stretched out my arms and let out a big yawn, as did Weiss as she rubbed her eye.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Blake asked. Still mad at Yang.

"Where exactly are we?" Weiss asked. I walked out in front the small crowd.

"This is kind of a survival training trip, like we planned. We'll split into two teams. Yang and Blake, you two will be team Bumblebee-"

"Why do I have to be with her?!" Blake protested, pointing at Yang. Yang just gave her an evil grin and laugh as Blake looked over her. "Try something and I'll feed you to the grimm!" Blake said, making Yang retreat a bit.

I sighed. "Weiss, you're with me. We're team Ice-Flowers." I said. Weiss gave me a weird look.

"Ice-Flowers? Seriously?" She questioned, disapproving of the name. I shrugged.

"It was the best name I could come up with." I said as I cleared my throat, continuing my speech.

"Alright. This is gonna be a 2-day trip. We've come to the backside of Emerald forest; to the west there's the ruins and caves, to the east I found a river that runs through to the west of the forest. If anyone gets in trouble or needs to call it off, we have radios." I said, handing each one a comm. "Any questions?" I asked. Yang raised her hand. "Good, let's begin."

"Oh, one more thing. Split up and do not try and find each other until the trip is done or if the other team's in trouble. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, it starts... Now!" I said, grabbing Weiss' hand and running off with my incredible speed.

"Hey, Ruby wait!" Weiss screamed.

I finally let go of Weiss as we arrived in the thick of the forest. "Ruby! I have no trouble running myself!" Weiss stated as she gave me a displeased look. "Where are we?"

"We're on the east side of the forest." I answered as I pointed to our location on my scroll. "This is a good place. There's lots of fruit and animals if we need to, there's a lot of fallen wood from the grimm.. too..." I thought about my motives for a moment, holding my chin up as I did.

"RUBY PAY ATTENTION!" Weiss shouted as she pulled out Myrtenaster and froze an ursa behind me. I jumped at the sudden attack.

"Sneaky bastards..." I mumbled as we both ran. "Okay, so it wasn't exactly the best area." I admitted. Weiss gave me a sarcastic look.

"No kidding!" She said as we jumped over a large root. Running off deeper into the forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with team Bumblebee (Yang's POV)._

We walked through the thick, jungle-like forest. Blake sighed. "Jesus, why did we have to go to the west side? Why not just go with them on the east?!" Blake grumbled.

"Rubes said we had to split up, she put us into groups so that we only need to worry about ourselves," I answered. "She wants us to be dependant on each other I guess."

We finally got through the thick forest, noting the ruins and pedestals. "Hey, I remember this place. This was the checkpoint from initiation." Blake said as we walked up to it.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I wonder if.." I looked over to the ruins past the checkpoint. The bridge was still broken, making it unable to get across. "That's it, we'll stay there." I said, pointing to the ruin.

"That's actually a good idea. The bridge is destroyed, so no grimm will be able to come in on that side. And the other side just goes up to the cliff." Blake examined.

"Ah, it brings back memories of our younger days." I said as a comical tear running down my face.

"You know Yang, the initiation trials were only about a year or-so ago." Blake inquired.

"I know, but it just feels like a long time. I feel like an old person." I said, mimicking an old grandmother. Blake laughed.

"Alright. Come on grandma, time to take your pills again." Blake joked.

"What's that? I can't hear you, my hearing aids aren't tuned in yet." I added, pretending to turn a nob on the hearing aid. Both of us laughed as we walked down to the ruins.

 _Back at team Ice Flowers (Ruby's POV)._

We both stopped at a cave, running inside it as Weiss hid the entrance with her glyphs. The grimm following us finally ran past, unaware of our presence. We both sunk down breathing heavily. "So.. What's the plan now.." Weiss asked, trying to catch her breath in between sentences.

"Well.. as the captain of.. Team Ice Flowers..." I paused for a moment, trying to think of something. "I don't know." Weiss smacked her forehead.

"Seriously! Can we at least change our team name. I hate Ice Flowers, it's absurd and stupid." Weiss protested, finally back to normal now.

"Well, what do you think our team name should be then?" I asked. Weiss thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know." She finally said.

"Really! This has been bugging you since we departed but you don't have any better names for our team?!"

"Well it's not like I had any time to think of a decent name, you ran off with me into the woods and by the time we stopped we were attacked by grimm not 5 minutes later!" Weiss snapped. I sighed.

We sat in the cave for about half an hour, That's when it hit me. "White Rose!" I said aloud. Weiss was startled by my sudden announcement.

"W-what?" She asked, confused by my outburst.

"White Rose, that's our new team name! What do you think?" I explained.

"You're still thinking about it?"

"Yeah, weren't you?" I asked.

"No! I was thinking about where to get food!" Weiss answered. The heiress noticed her anger and calmed down, looking back at me. "Yeah, I like that name. It represents us, White Rose.."

Weiss went quiet, her cheeks getting redder as she thought about the name. "Weiss, you alright?" I asked, feeling her forehead. "You're getting red."

"I'm fine!" The white haired girl inquired, smacking my hand off her head. "Come on, it's getting late, we need food."

Weiss lowered the glyph wall, both of us cautiously walked out of the small cave as we scanned the area. When the place was clear we dropped our defence and looked back at each other.

"Alright. We have water already, we'll need food and something to cook it with. Weiss, you go and get some fallen trees. Bring it back here and cut it up. I'll go look for something to eat," I said. "If something happens, use the comms."

Weiss nodded. We both went separate directions as I jumped into the trees, running through them as I looked for animals.

"I hope Weiss'll be okay." I said quietly, making my way through the trees.

 _Back at Team Bumblebee (Yang's POV)._

Yang, look what I found!" Blake said as I ran up to her. The raven haired girl was standing in front of a cave. "What do you think's in it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe there's a bunch of cave monsters that eat little black haired girls!" I said. Blake smacked me. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I warned you, scare me again and I'll retaliate."

"Okay okay. Well, you discovered it," I said, laughing a bit. "It's Blake's deep, dark, damp-"

Blake slapped me again. This time harder than the previous. "That's gross Yang, get your mind out of the gutter!" The faunus girl said disgustingly as we both walked in.

"It's your cave Blake, that's all I'm saying," I continued. "I wonder what's in Blake's dark cave. Do you know what's in your deep dark cave?"

Blake hit me again as we ventured in.

We turned on our flashlights as we continued down the cave. There was nothing much, just rocks. "Alright, your cave is boring." I groaned. Blake raised her hand out again, making me flinch. "Can we go back?"

"Just a little further." Blake insisted.

"Alright. But if I see a bat in your cave I'm gonna flip." I teased. Blake sighed.

"You're never gonna let this go. Are you?" Blake questioned. I shook my head. "Figured."

We both continued down through the cave. When we were satisfied that nothing was in the cave we left. "Man, I was expecting some kind of animal or grimm or something to be in there." Blake said as we walked out.

"You expected an animal or something in your-"

"Shut it!" She said, pointing her finger at me.

"It's alright, I was kinda expecting something too, it's strange. There wasn't a single animal, not even a grimm." I added.

We both shrugged our shoulders as we continued to walk away.

 _8:00 p.m._

Blake observed the sky as we returned to the old initiation checkpoint, noticing it was almost dusk. The bookworm checked the time on her scroll. "Oh god, we have to go look for some food!" Blake exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Relax," I said, grabbing her shoulder. "I cheated a little."

I pulled out a box, inside it was filled with ice. Blake gave me a funny look. "We're gonna eat ice cubes for dinner?" She asked, puzzled.

"No, no." I said, rummaging in the box as I pulled out two steaks. "It's a cooler disguised as a small parcel. My uncle Qrow gave it to me."

We searched in the forest for wood we could use. As we looked two gunshots were heard in the horizon. ' _Ruby must've got something._ ' I thought as we continued the search. When we got back to our campsite it was almost dark. We assembled the campfire and ignited it as I put the steaks on a stand-up grill I brought, placing it above the fire. Blake and I happily enjoyed our first meal of the trip as we sat beside each other, watching the stars.

"Yang, could I ask you something?" Blake asked, breaking the silence as she looked at me with a serious expression.

"Yeah, of course. What's up kitty-cat?" I answered.

"It's just, I've been kind of alone lately. I've been down and for some reason when I read I can't seem to focus a lot... I see couples all the time, of both faunus and human race together. It just, it makes me feel lonely and fills me with jealousy. The truth is... I-I've, had a crush on you for awhile. I was wondering.. I-I wanted to ask.."

Blake froze with her words. I knew what she wanted to say and noticed her fidgeting in her seat. Grinning like an idiot, I smirked at the faunus' shyness as I scooted closer to her, pulling her in as well. "Sure Blake, but I want to know that you mean it." I answered as I looked at her. Smiling now.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"I've been attracted to you for some time now too, I know you feel the same. Don't play the I-don't-know game, it's never gonna work," I proclaimed. Blake's cheeks flushed a bright red as I brought her closer than ever. "Now say it."

The brunette paused, looking into my eyes as she took a deep breath. "Yang.." She paused.

" _I love you."_

I jumped up in the air, praising her statement as I screamed. "Finally! I thought you weren't gonna do it!" I said in amazement as I sat back down next to her, snuggling up to her arm. "I love you too kitty cat," Blake let out a huge sigh of relief. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Meanwhile. Back at team White Rose, before sundown (Ruby's POV)._

I sat in silence, watching and listening for movements. I looked to the left, a pack of beowolves were walking through the forest just before the field. ' _Come on, get out of here!_ ' I said in my mind as I watched them. They paused for a moment before quickly running out of sight. I let out a quiet breath of relief, tuning in to another noise and turning my head to see what it was. My eyes widened as I quickly readied Crescent Rose in it's gun form, looking through the sights. It was a deer, grazing on the fields in front of me. I zoned in on the deer, taking in a deep breath. The deer looked up at the sound as I pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

The sound of the shot rung throughout the woods, making the deer jolt up. It was hit, but was still alive. I pulled the lever back, extracting the casing and loading the next shot.

 _Bang!_

And with that, the deer lay on the ground, motionless in the fields.

"Yes!" I cried out in joy, jumping out of the tree and running up to the deer. I wrapped it's legs around my back and carried it into the forest, running fast as I didn't want to be ambushed by grimm.

I arrived at the cave, finding Weiss was already starting the fire as I quietly walked up.

"Get the wood safely?" I asked the heiress, making Weiss jump at the sound.

"Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Weiss yelled before she noticed the dead deer on my back. "We're gonna eat that?"

I put the deer down. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I don't eat meat. You should know this Ruby, I don't like eating animals!"

"Well, it's either this or wait until morning to gather berries for your meal. It's too late now, grimm are everywhere in this forest." I said. Weiss sighed.

After slicing and cooking the venison we both enjoyed the meal, well. I enjoyed it, Weiss studied it as if it was some weird concoction. "You never know if you'll like it until you try it." I said. Weiss sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me." The white haired girl took a small chunk of the meat, chewing it slowly. "It's alright, not bad. Tastes really good actually, could use some seasoning though." Weiss remarked as she took another bite out of the deer meat. I smiled as we both ate.

Nighttime dawned on us pretty quickly. Weiss went out to get water as I sat in the small cave, shivering like mad. Even out of the wind and near the fire I was cold. I heard Weiss walk back into the cave, putting up her glyph wall as she slumped in for the night. She noticed my shaking. "Ruby, are you cold?" Weiss asked, to which I nodded. The heiress suddenly walked up and put her sleeping bag right beside me as she got into it, pulling me into her arms. I started to get nervous now.

"Weiss. W-what're you-"

"Shhh, it's okay. You're cold. If we stay together we can conserve our body heat, alright?" Weiss explained, cutting me off.

"O-okay." I said in my frozen stutter as we cuddled together. As much as I enjoyed being close with the ivory haired girl, I couldn't help but remember her protest about my leadership. It gnawed at my soul as I felt insufficient of my role. Unfit, unworthy.

"Weiss. Do you think I'm a bad leader?" I finally asked her.

"No, why would you think I did?" She answered.

"I just feel like I'm not doing a good job. I feel like I'm not doing what's best for this team."

"Ruby, you did just get this deer. We ate pretty good tonight, I think that's a good teammate to me."

I shook my head. "No not this team, our FULL team. I feel like I've dishonoured them, which is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to be the leader."

Weiss sighed as she started to rub my back to comfort me. "Ruby, you are the best leader anyone could ask for. You have a way to make things fun and exciting when we do something, you are a very great girl and an even better huntress. There's not a doubt in my mind that you are the best leader for our team. You're not a bad person. You might be overconfident and childish, but you are what's best for team RWBY. Don't let yourself think otherwise." Weiss explained. I smiled.

"Thanks Weiss." I said.

"You're welcome."

We started drifting to sleep. In Weiss's arms I felt safe, I trusted her with my life. To hear her say that made me happy and confident that she meant what she said. I dreamt of Weiss and I together in a big log cabin in the woods, covered in snow. I listened to Weiss' beautiful voice hum Red Like Roses as I fell to a deep sleep, wishing we could be together forever.


	6. Road Trip: Part 2

**Hey all you RWBY fans! I'm just gonna keep this short. So sorry for such a long delay, I had exams last week and have been studying hard so I haven't really even been on my computer a lot. As I said earlier I appreciate reviews and stuff, be it bad or good. I understand I can't get all butthurt just because some people don't like my story, I respect that. So I'd like to thank the anonymous person that took the time to write his thoughts on the story. Firstly, I'm sorry I don't really understand depression to the point. Like I said I don't suffer from it so I can never truly know what it feels like to be clinically depressed. This is as best I can at relating to the illness. Secondly, I never said I was a professional writer. I am NOWHERE close to being one, I just like to write stories. It's just a hobby of mine. Anyone can write stories, but it takes true talent to make a good one. That's all I meant by it. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and I will see if I can make the next 2 today or tomorrow.**

 **Future Note: Fuck, if you've read the newest future notes from chapter 2 I don't need to say this every time. Fixed the wording, not the plot.**

Chapter 6: Road Trip: Part 2

 _In Ruby's dream (Ruby's POV)._

I walked through the calm evening forest. Watching the birds chirp and the animals run by. I smiled as I strolled through the quiet woods. All of a sudden, a rustling sound came from beside me. I sprung up and took out Crescent Rose in it's gun form, pointing it at the shaking bush. Out rolled a Faunus girl with white hair, bunny-like ears and a small white furry oval I assumed was a tail laying on her stomach. The girl flipped over and went into a seating position on the dirt floor. She looked up at me and jumped at the sight of my weapon pointed at her. "Oh sorry! I thought you were a grimm creature," I explained, sheathing my weapon back on my sache. "What's your name?"

"Weiss," The Faunus girl responded, "My name is Weiss." The bunny girl looked at me with the blankest of expressions.

"That's a cute name for a Faunus, bunny. Thing?" I responded, pondering her traits. Weiss frowned at my last comment, making me smack my head after realizing the dumb remark. "er, that's not what I meant. You look fine, I've just never really seen a bunny faunus out in the wild before. You look like an easy meal, no offence. What're you doing out here alone?"

Weiss sat there trying to remember what she was doing. "I.. don't know. I was walking with my family when we were attacked by an ursa. My father told me to run, so I ran. I didn't even bother to look back until a few minutes ago. I tripped on a root and hit my head. Now I don't even know where I am." Weiss finally said. She looked down in sadness. "I want my parents back."

Weiss begun to tear up, arms wrapped around her legs. "Hey, don't cry." I said as I walked up to her and rubbed her back. "I know, I'll help you find your mom and dad."

Weiss looked up at me. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "I've got a weapon, and a map of the forest. We can backtrack your footsteps. Come on!" I said as I helped her to her feet.

"W-wait. Before we go, what's your name?" Weiss asked. I smiled.

" _Ruby Rose. My name is Ruby Rose."_

* * *

"Ruby... Ruuuby.. Come on, wake up." A sweet, soft voice said as it rubbed my arm gently. I started to stir, opening my eyes to the sight of Weiss standing above me. "Hey sleepyhead, I made breakfast."

The heiress stood up beside me as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and soon too got up as well, noticing a pan sitting beside the already going fire with egg remains in it. Weiss handed me a metal plate with eggs sunny-side up, venison we had last night and a cup of coffee with milk in it.

"Thanks." I said as I sat on the rock floor, taking a swig of my coffee before scoffing down my food.

"Slow down, we're not in a rush," Weiss said as she drunk from her metal mug, "Today's still fresh."

"I know I know, it's just a habit. I'm used to being in a rush most of the time." I said, taking a breather before I took another forkful of egg. "Where'd you get the eggs anyway?"

"I went out into the forest early in the morning and got them from a nest. There was a whole bunch of them so I took a few and came back. When I entered the cave again I saw you were still sleeping, so I decided to make breakfast. Payback for you making dinner last night." Weiss responded. I finally finished my breakfast as I gave the plate and mug back to Weiss, picking up Crescent Rose and flinging it on my belt. I looked out at the wonderful morning sky, noting the crispness to the morning air. It felt good in my lungs as I inhaled deeply.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Weiss asked as she picked up the remaining china and put it in a big plastic tub.

"Not very sure. I was just thinking we should go back to the van," I said, stretching mid-sentence. "They're calling for a major rain storm today."

"Does Yang and Blake know about this?" Weiss asked, a look of concern strewn on her face. I paused for a moment before I realized I never told them before departure.

"Well okay. We have one thing on our agenda today; get Yang & Blake and get the hell outta here before the storm rolls in." I said, pointing up in the sky in determination, though blocked by the forest so it looked like I was just pointing at the trees.

"Dunce!" Weiss proclaimed as she brought the tub of dishes with her. "I'll go wash these, you get everything packed up."

I nodded as Weiss disappeared in the treeline, whilst I went back into the cave and started rolling up the sleeping bags. My scroll started buzzing just as I finished the first bag, taking out my scroll to see a weather alert, the storm was picking up rapidly and already started in Vale. "Crap, we better get a move on!" I said quietly as if someone could hear me. I started to do Weiss' sleeping bag, later putting out the fire as Weiss came back.

"Weiss, we gotta problem." I said as I showed the alert to her.

"Shit, we gotta move!" Weiss exclaimed as she packed the clean dishes and threw her bag on her back. We walked out of the cave and begun treading through the deep bush, in hopes to beat mother nature and her unpredictable wrath.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with team Bumblebee, half an hour earlier (Blake's POV)._

I took in a whiff of something that smelled like apple pie, opening my eyes to find Yang cuddling up to me with her head in my collarbone as she slept soundly. I looked around the area, trying to piece together what happened last night. I remembered confessing my love to Yang, then I guess we ended up like this. I sat up, letting out a big yawn as I searched in Yang's mini cooler for any other food. I noticed a small box of cereal and some milk. Knowing it was hers, I left it for her to consume as I got up and sulked as I remembered we also ate all of the steak last night. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started to eat it. It was like a delicacy to me, I hadn't eaten a good steak like that in awhile. Not since my time with the White Fang.

Yang started to stir, making soft moaning noises as she acknowledged it was morning. "mmmhm... Blake come back to bed..." Yang demanded in her drowsy tone of voice. I smirked a bit.

"Come on Yang, it's time to get up," I stated, shaking her sleeping bag. "Get up!"

Yang finally came to life as I started the fire again and put the grille over top the fire, putting a kettle full of water on afterwards.

"Blake.. Can you hand me my hairbrush..." Yang requested, still in a sleepy tone. I nodded as I walked up to the bag and threw her brush to her. Yang combed vigorously to get the knots out of her golden blonde hair, beginning to struggle as she got to the back of her head.

"Here, let me help." I requested, taking the comb out of her hands as I started to brush her hair. Yang sat there, half dead to the world. As I finally finished the kettle begun whistling on the grille.

"I'll go get your cereal." I said as I went over to the fire, removing the kettle and placing it on the ground for a moment. I fixed her breakfast and handed it off to her. Afterwards I poured the hot water through a paper filter filled with coffee grinds into mugs. When the water was out I placed it aside and started making our cups.

"Thanks." Yang said with her mouth full of cereal. "I got you some breakfast as well. It's in my bag."

I opened Yang's backpack to find another travel sized bag of cereal. "Thanks Yang." I said as I poured the milk and cereal into a bowl, sitting down beside the brute afterwards as we ate atop the ruins. It was calm and quiet, other than a slight breeze that whistled through the pillars every now and again.

"So Yang, what exactly happened last night?" I asked after finishing my breakfast as I put the bowl I used in Yang's backpack, breaking what felt like the longest silence. "I can't really remember."

"You don't?" Yang said, a look of surprise on her face.

"No I don't. Why, what happened?" I said. A bit of panic in my voice.

Yang laughed. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you'd panic." She answered, afterwards punching her in the arm. "The only thing that happened was that you confessed your love to me."

I blushed as the blonde said that, making Yang giggle a bit.

"So Yang.. did you.. mean what you said." I asked, trying to look busy.

"Of course I was serious. I actually love you Blake, I wasn't making that up." Yang replied, with a serious tone to her voice. I let out a breath of relief. "You don't have to be worried, how 'bout after this trip we go out on a date. Whatdaya say?"

I smiled. "Of course," I replied, "I would love to."

The whole walk to the checkpoint was of the topic of the date. Yang rambled on at what we could do and where we could go and the times and the places, on and on until I finally said something that rendered Yang speechless.

"So how are we supposed to tell the rest of the team?" I asked. Yang stood there, thinking about what to say.

"To be honest," The blonde brute finally started after hard concentration of thought. "I hadn't planned it yet, I didn't think I'd get this far."

I sighed. "Well," I concluded. "We'll have to say something when they find out."

Yang patted me on the back. "Don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She said. And with that she continued her ramblings, though I didn't pay much attention. I was more concerned about the sudden choppy winds that just arose from out of nowhere. My instinct's were going off like a strobe light, I could sense a storm arising from the distance.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, breaking away at her rambling of the date.

"I have a bad feeling. This wind doesn't just show up like this without warning of something major to come. I have a feeling it's something big." I stated, suddenly stopping in my tracks.

"What? What's wrong now?" Yang repeated. I turned around and pointed at the sky behind us, the clouds were dark as coal and erupting with lightning.

"That."

We started to pick up the pace with the quickly descending storm headed straight for us. All of a sudden it began to rain, hard. So hard that our vision was obscured not as far as 15 feet in front of us. We started to fight the rain and the wind blowing at us. All of a sudden, we saw two figures coming straight for us. We both readied our weapons as the two figures came out of the bush. It was none other than Team Ice Flowers (Now White Rose).

* * *

 _(Ruby's POV_ )

We walked up to Blake and Yang. "Ruby, Weiss," Yang stated as we neared them. "Are we ever glad you're here."

"We need to get back to the van." I demanded. The team all nodded as they followed closely behind as we ventured off.

We ran through the bushes, the forest looked like it was dancing madly as the storm had picked up more and more. Finally, after what felt like forever, we made it to the parking lot entrance. Everyone slowed down a pace as we begun to walk now towards the entrance of the trail gate. All of a sudden, a crack of thunder followed by a quick flash of lightning came down, hitting a nearby tree and snapping it clean off it's base. I looked over to see it was in a collision course in Weiss' direction, coming in fast.

" **Weiss!** " I shouted. Acting fast on my feet, I pushed the heiress out of the way. Weiss tumbled away from the falling tree, landing on her knees. I raised my hands as the tree collapsed onto me, hitting my head hard. I started to black out, and the last thing I heard was Weiss scream " **RUBY!** " Before I closed my eyes.

* * *

I heard feint noises all around me, but I couldn't register what was going on. The sound of a hospital gurney rolling on the tile floor. a soft hand on my forehead for a moment before it disappeared as I lost consciousness again. I finally awoke in a hospital bed.

"Hey there, welcome back. How're you feeling Ruby?" A kind woman asked me from my bedside. I tried to focus in on her, but my eyes had a hard time making out the woman's appearance.

"Where am I?" I replied in a slightly rough voice. I tried to focus on my surroundings, to no use. "Everything's blurry."

"You're in the on-campus Beacon hospital. You are lucky to be alive, any bigger of a blow to your head and you could've had severe brain damage."

Those last words frightened me a little as the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. I held my forehead in pain. "My head really hurts."

"I'll go get you some pain meds, don't fall asleep. I'll be just a moment." The woman said as she walked out of the room. As she left the rest of team RWBY came into the room.

" **Ruby!** " A blurry Yang shouted as she jumped at me, giving me a tight bear hug. "Oh my god, I was so worried! You nearly scared me to death, I was afraid I'd lose you!" The blonde started to cry, though holding it together as she let go of me and fell back with the other teammates.

" **YOU COMPLETE DUNCE!** **What the hell were you thinking?!** " A blurry and angry Weiss yelled as she walked up to me. I could tell she was worried a lot as well. "Risking your life like that, are you insane!?"

I shook my head. "I was only looking out for you Weiss, I wasn't going to let you get hurt." I responded.

Weiss came up to me, giving me just as big a hug as Yang. "Please don't do that EVER again. You scared me when I saw you get hit by that tree," Weiss said, her words were caring and sympathetic now. "Just warn me next time."

I nodded as she tightened her hold on me, letting me go a moment later.

The team said their goodbyes as the nurse walked into the room, handing me a couple pills and some water. "Now, we're gonna have to keep you here for the night, make sure you're okay. You need to stay awake though." The nurse explained as I washed down the painkillers. I nodded in acknowledgement and she left the room. This was gonna be one long night, but I knew I did the right thing. Saving Weiss from the falling branch, it made me feel like a hero almost. Like Prince Charming.

 _And Weiss was my princess._


	7. Darkness

**Hello everyone welcome back! A quick write up for those probably wondering: "What the fuck happened to her cuts and the pills and this and that." So I thought to kinda answer your questions. At first I forgot that she had the cuts and stuff so I'm sorry for that, but then I got an idea; I'll make a summary chapter. So I hope this eases your mind a bit and hopefully answers some questions. Enjoy!**

 **Future Note: Fuck, why do I even need to say this anymore. I've fixed it.**

Chapter 7: Darkness

I walked down the evening streets of Vale, where couples of all kinds were roaming the streets. It made me feel lonely. I hoped that after risking my life for Weiss she would cling to me, even the slightest bit walk with me. It's been a week since the accident and the only show of sympathy from her was one dinner date with the team that was in 4 hours. It broke my heart to think I did all that for nothing, it made me feel like nothing.

I turned off the sidewalk into the alley, making sure no one saw as I pulled up my sleeves. The cuts were healing, but were still very much visible. I rolled down my sleeves after examining my wounds and pulled out my meds, swallowing a pill dry as I put the bottle back in my pouch and continued down the walkway. I stopped at an apartment building that read: "PSYCHOTHERAPY" above the doors, walking in as I went up to the check-in.

"Hey Ruby! How's it goin?" Glenda, the woman at the check-in desk said as I walked up to her. She had a big smile on her face as I approached. Glenda always brought a smile to even the saddest of people. "How you doin' hun?"

"Okay I guess. I'm still recovering from my concussion from last week, but I'm doing alright." I replied. Glenda walked around her desk and up to me.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything hun. That's what I'm here for." She replied in a hushed tone. I paused for a moment before deciding to confess.

"Promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked, seriousness in my eyes. Glenda nodded.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Okay," I said as I started to roll up my sleeves. "This was awhile ago, but you're the second person that's seen this." I showed my cut up arms to her. Glenda cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god," She said aloud. "Why did you do this?!"

"I don't know," I said. "I just felt really broken. I was lost and then I did this."

"Hun," Glenda said, putting her hands on my shoulders as our eyes locked onto each others. "Don't cut yourself if you feel down. We're here so that you don't do this, okay? Promise me if you feel like this again you will call me, alright?"

"Okay," I said. "I promise."

I rolled down my sleeves, Glenda pulling me in for a hug afterwards. She gave me her phone number as the therapist walked out. "Ruby?" the therapist called out. She noticed me standing at the check-in desk with Glenda. "Ah, Ruby. How are you today?"

"I'm alright Ms. Glowe, I got another refill of my antidepressants about a week ago, but I couldn't get my sleeping pills until I got another prescription note." I answered.

"Please, call me Lydia dear. Now come in." Lydia said as she motioned me to walk in. I complied as Lydia closed the door behind her and I sat down on the couch.

* * *

About half an hour rolled by. My session felt more like a prison sentence than a mental breakthrough. I remembered how this all started. My interview at Beacon.

 _About a year and a half ago..._

I sat in a dark room, other than the light shining above my head, the whole room was black. Glynda Goodwitch was looking at her scroll, noticing something that caught her eye on the screen as she walked out of the room. I could hear talking out in the hallway, but couldn't make out what they were speaking of.

"All I'm saying is she could be very sensitive and uncomfortable about this matter." Ms. Goodwitch said as professor Ozpin entered the room. She glanced at me in a displeased look, making my eyes hit the ground in shame.

"Ruby Rose." Professor Ozpin said aloud. I jolted my head up as he bent forward, looking deep into my eyes. Possibly more, my soul. "You have... silver eyes." He continued. I sat there, unsure if it was a compliment or vice versa.

"U-umm.." was all I could muster out.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin said. Goodwitch held the scroll in front of me, showing footage of the robbery in the security camera. The feed showed me flipping around with Crescent Rose, taking down the robbers one by one.

"S-signal academy." I said hesitantly. Ozpin looked in shock.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked. I nodded my head.

He placed a tray of cookies in front of me. My eyes lit up as I shovelled the circular delicasies in my mouth one by one, disappearing as they came to contact with my lips. "There's only one person I know who has that sort of skill, dusty old Qrow." Ozpin stated as he sat down.

"Thrts mer urncle." I mumbled with a mouthful, swallowing the cookies before repeating my sentence. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow."

After a long conversation about huntsmen and huntresses, he stood up and motioned Goodwitch to leave the room.

"Listen Ruby," Professor Ozpin spoke. He had a softer tone of voice now. "I read your files. You are really good and talented and I'm delighted give you an apprenticeship to come to Beacon. There's just one thing I'd like to ask."

I nodded my head. "Of course, what is it?" I said, worried I did something wrong.

"Your records say you've been diagnosed with clinical depression, it says here you've been handling it well though. So I just want to know your opinion on it. Do you need medication? Therapy? Whatever you need, just tell me." Ozpin questioned as he paced around his side of the room.

"W-well, it's not too serious, I'm doing well. My therapist says it's good for me to be in training, he says it takes my mind off the illness. But he says that I should be doing regular therapy sessions every once a week just in case. Also I've been taking antidepressants and sleeping medication for sometime now, but the doses haven't changed and he says I'm well enough to be myself, as long as I go for therapy once every week or so." I answered. "Please, I really want to go to this academy. I've dreamt of going to Beacon and meeting friends and fighting grimm alongside my classmates. Please, I'll do anything. Just give me a chance."

Professor Ozpin paced around the room, tapping onto the screen as he did so. Every once and awhile he'd make a low noise. Finally, after 20 minutes of silence, he spoke.

"You promise me you're telling the truth? If I went to your therapist right now or called him, he would repeat your exact words?" Ozpin asked, sitting back down in his chair. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes, I swear. I'm telling the truth. My illness is stable, I'm able to do my duties!" I said in a panicking voice.

"Then I don't see why you can't join. I'll sign you up under our medical coverage and book you in to see a new therapist in Vale. You promise if it gets too unstable you will tell her, right?" He asked, a look of seriousness in his eyes. I nodded again.

"Yes, I promise." I said, the professor stood up thereafter.

"Well, Ruby Rose. Welcome to Beacon."

About a week after the interview he booked an appointment for me. Yang drove me to the therapist, finally pulling up to the address. "Well, this is the place." I said as I jumped off her bike.

"Alright, call me when you're finished," Yang said. I nodded as she gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead. "See you later."

Yang drove off as I walked into the building and up to the check-in booth. "Hi there, how may I help you?" The lady greeted at the check-in desk as she gave me a comforting grin.

"Umm, I'm here for an appointment." I answered, showing the lady the note from Ozpin.

"Oooh, you're Ruby Rose then! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Glenda, It's so nice to meet you!" She said as she extended her hand, a smile from cheekbone to cheekbone as we shook hands. Glenda picked up her office phone afterwards and pressed a few numbers on the dial pad.

"I'll just let the therapist know that you're here." She said as the line was connecting. "Please, sit, sit."

I obeyed as I sat at the chair closest to the desk. There wasn't anyone else in here except for me.

' _Must be a slow day today._ ' I thought. About a moment later, a door opened as a woman stepped out. "Ruby Rose."

"Y-yes, that's me." I answered hesitantly as I got up from my seat and walked up to her. The woman held out her hand.

"Hi there Ruby. I'm Lydia, your new therapist. Please, come in!" Lydia said as she guided me in to her office. I sat down sideways on her couch as if awaiting a checkup.

"Please dear, make yourself comfortable." Lydia said as she went to her office desk, pulling out a file from her drawer. I complied and swung my body around as I laid back on her couch. Lydia asked me questions about my depression, questions about my childhood, question after question after question. After what felt like the quickest 30 minutes of my life her watch beeped.

"Oh, well. That's all we have for today." Lydia said as she placed her notebook down on her desk. I got up and made my way to the door.

"Hold it!" She instructed, making me screech to a halt. I turned around slowly to face her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ruby. I really want to help you. Here," Lydia said as she gave me a lollipop. "I'll see you next week!"

* * *

 _Present time._

About a year and a half later and here I am, still going to therapy, still secretly crushing on Weiss, still taking the same medication and hoping that someday it will all just be over with and I can be a normal girl. But that's nothing more than a dream, a fantasy. And while I am still depressed and going through with life as positively as I can I'm still in the same loop. Over, and over, and over, and over...

"Well, that's all the time we have. I think we're getting close to a breakthrough. How about, lets say.. next Tuesday?" Lydia asked as she got up from her chair. I nodded as I got up and made my way to her door.

"Doc, can I ask you a question?" I asked, looking at her seriously.

"Well, I have 5 minutes before my next patient. Sure, hit me." She said, sitting atop her desk.

"If you secretly loved someone, that was different from an average women attraction, what would you do? What would you say?" I asked. Lydia looked at me, thinking hard about her response

"Well, I don't really know what you mean totally, but I think I get where you're coming from. You like someone that's different from regular crushes from girls. To be honest, I'm not very sure Ruby. But I do know this," Lydia paused, getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If you truly love someone and you want to make it official, then time and fate will make it happen. Don't worry, when the time's right, you will see it unfold itself." She answered. "But you need to take a leap of faith, tell whoever it is the truth. And if that person disagrees with you, then it just wasn't meant to be."

 _15 minutes later, in Vale._

I thought of what Lydia said as I walked the streets of Vale. I thought of how Yang felt when she found out about my cuts, it was the next day after the accident. Yang cried when she saw the word 'mistake' on my arm. She knew I was broken again so she stayed with me that night, and the next night after I was let out of the hospital she slept next to me. Yang was afraid, she wouldn't leave my side. I was able to hide it from the rest of the team, but Yang knew and it killed her. I thought of what would happen if my other teammates knew, or my other friends. I was afraid to tell them, I was afraid they would see me differently. I was afraid of myself, so I hid it deep within me and plastered on a happy smile, trying to forget my true identity as if it was nothing at all.

I leaned against the railing at the docks. The streets were still filled with people, together. Talking and walking and laughing and smiling. I put up my hood and tried to ignore it, waiting for the dinner date with the team to happen in a few hours. I sighed as I watched the sun set on another day. And pulled my cape around my body, hiding myself with the thin red fabric from society.

 **Alright, so that was Chapter 7 of this fanfic. To be honest, I thought I butchered it when I remembered Ruby's wounds. But then inspiration struck and I came up with a filler chapter. Now I'll admit that I tried my best at getting the therapy thing on point. I also tried to make this work as best as I could, so please forgive me if that's not exactly how it works or anything. I TRIED, aight? Also I'd like to thank the guest that pointed this problem out. I knew after that I fucked up there. So thank you for commenting on it. I hope I made this feel more on point with Ruby's depression. Also, I'm not trying to advertise this or anything, but for those who don't know you can see the newest episodes of RWBY by signing up to Crunchyroll, I've already seen the next episode, and DAMN, it's good. So as always, stay tuned!**

 **Spoiler alert, I will be doing something with this discovery. Weiss might be involved. That's all I'm hinting at for now.**


	8. The Truth

**Hey! So sorry for such a long delay, I told myself I wanted to give myself a couple day break from this so I wasn't rushing the story, two days lead to three and before I knew it it's almost been a week since my last chapter and I'm freaking out. I also just want to say I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I've been having troubles with the gf and my friends at school, but everything's clearing up. So I'm terribly sorry for my effort in this chapter and hope that it at least is enjoyable somewhat.**

 **Chapter Notes: btw, this is something I will do for any clarification of the chapter. My thoughts on it and stuff. So anyway. Like I said, I was kinda in a rush to write this up so it probably won't be the best thing, but it sheds light on the Bumblebee couple. I made up a name you don't recognize in the story (I couldn't find his actual name in the series). I'm not saying who but you'll know when you see it. I forgot to give the restaurant a name. I didn't know what some of the names of the roles were in a fine establishment, I looked up most and the price but it didn't give me much so I just did my best. Finally, I forgot to write in that Ruby forgot to tip someone in the washroom, it would be boring for the small dialogue so I skipped it. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Future Note: Ya know what, when you read Future Edited you know what happened. Fixed the words, nothing more. Pce**

Chapter 8: The Truth

 _(Yang's POV)_

I drove down the streets of Vale, stopping at the red light ahead of me. Weiss had already made her way down to the restaurant ahead of time, so it was only me and my new girlfriend Blake. I turned left as the light changed green, finally arriving at the restaurant as I drove into the valet parking depot. It was a high class restaurant that Weiss used to go to in Atlas when she was a child, so she tells me. Blake and I got off the bike and put our helmets in the saddle bags as I threw the keys to the valet parking attendant and walked into the restaurant.

"We have a reservation at 7. A white haired girl by the name of Weiss Schnee made the reservation." I briefly explained to the employee at the reservation desk as the woman looked through the book.

"Ah, right this way." She said as we were guided to the table. The restaurant was semi-filled with people of all sorts, old to new billionaires. And they all noticed me and Blake holding hands as we made our way to the table. We saw Weiss speaking to some man with her back turned away. The man had white hair with a streak of black in it. The two laughed as we approached them near the reserved table.

"Ms. Schnee, your guests have arrived." The employee told the heiress as she bowed and walked back to the entrance. Weiss smiled as she greeted and hugged us both.

"Yang, Blake, I want you to meet someone. Dad, these are my two best friends and partners in my team. Guys, This is my dad." Weiss said as she introduced us, the older man noticing us holding hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Schnee. I'm Yang Xiao Long. This is Blake Belladona." I said as I broke our hold and shook his hand.

"Please, call me William, or Will if you like. It's a pleasure to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you. Weiss talks all about you girls greatly," William said after he shook Blake's hand, "but she said there was three of you. Where's the third?"

"Uum, I actually don't know. My sister will probably be here soon." I said with a bit of concern. I didn't see Ruby all day today. I told her I was going with her to therapy, but Ruby convinced me she'd be back in time for the dinner.

"Excuse me a moment." I said as I left the group, walking back outside as I took out my scroll from my purse Weiss lent to me for the night, I guess she didn't want me to go into a fancy restaurant with a leather jacket on. I dialed Ruby's number and waited for it to connect, taking me straight to her voicemail. ' _God damn it, I told myself to trust her just this once, she would be in therapy for about a half hour anyways so what was I to do?_ '

I sighed as I put away my phone, afterwards feeling a hand gently rest on my back. "Hey. Are you alright? I noticed you were a bit worried when Weiss' dad asked where Ruby was. Are you okay?" Blake asked wholeheartedly, pulling me closer to her as she did so.

"I told her I wanted to come with her-" I paused, bringing Blake into the alleyway of the restaurant. "Can I tell you a secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone else at Beacon?" I asked. Blake nodded.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Alright, the truth is. Ruby's been going through a hard time lately. She told me not to tell anyone, but I can't keep this a secret from you if we're gonna be dating." I paused, clearing my throat for my next words. "The thing is, Ruby has clinical depression. She's been fighting it ever since our mothers' disappearance."

I finished in a small tone, making sure no one else heard from the parking lot. Blake looked at me concerned as I continued again. "That's why Ruby has been going into Vale every once and awhile, she's been going to therapy and getting her medicine. But Ruby was afraid you would see her as a broken person and not a regular girl, so she told me never to tell anyone unless I knew for sure." I finished.

The kitty cat looked at me in slight shock. "Yang, I don't know what to say." She finally spoke. I pulled her in closer.

"Please, just tell me you understand. Ruby and I have been worrying about confessing to you and Weiss for the longest time. All I ask of you is that you understand and accept her illness, it would take one more weight off my shoulders." I requested, looking her straight in the eyes. A minute passed and Blake finally nodded.

"Okay," She said. "Promise me if she ever needs to talk, I'm also here for her."

I nodded my head as we hugged. It felt good to finally hear someone accept her depression and still see her as a person. I knew Ruby would feel the same way too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at team RWBY's dorm (Ruby's POV)_

"Damn, damn, damn. I'm late!" I exclaimed as I rushed to slip on my dress, putting on a jacket that matched as I ran out the door with my heels in one hand and Crescent Rose sheathed in the other. I stopped at my locker and opened it, throwing my scythe in as I shut it. Then, an idea struck me. I typed in the restaurant's name and the address and clung onto it as it began ignition. I shot into the air, creating a big gaping hole in the roof of the building.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!** " I screamed as the locker finally got to a high enough altitude, finally floating in the air. I loosened my grip on it and sat cross-legged on the flying locker as I watched the birds flying in formation, coursing my hands through a cloud and gazing at the biggest full moon anyone could see in this amazing night. The locker begun to descend gently like an arrow as it coursed downwards now. I got up and begun to ride it like a surfboard, finally seeing the restaurant in sight as the locker plummeted down. I jumped off as it landed in the ground of the restaurant, doing an easy recovery roll as I looked over. The locker JUST MISSED someone's luxury sports car, landing not half a centimetre away from it.

" _Phew_ , that was close." I stated as I pressed the ' _Send Home_ ' button on it. The locker rocketed back into the sky as I walked away from the scene, entering the restaurant as I told the lady of Weiss' reservation. the woman nodded and guided me to the table. The place was lively, people were talking and laughing, and meals were being enjoyed with fine wine. ' _I can see why Weiss chose this place._ '

"Here you are ma'am. Have a nice night." The woman said as she left. Everyone smiled at my arrival.

"Ruby!" Yang greeted as she got up and hugged me tight. "Why didn't you answer my call?"

"I didn't hear my scroll go off." I answered as I pulled it out, noting the picture of a dead battery. "Oh crap, it's dead. I forgot to put it on the charger."

Yang sat back down with Blake and Weiss moved over as I sat next to her, opening the menu as I browsed through it. Half the things on the menu I didn't even know existed.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked, noticing my confused look.

"I don't know what these items are," I answered. "What're all these things?"

Weiss giggled. "Ruby, that's the appetizer's section." She pointed out, making me blush a bit.

"Oh." I said stupidly as I flipped the pages until I got to the dinner's section. Though that section wasn't even any better, it had different foods of duck, beef, chicken, pasta, you name it, it was probably on the sheet.

"What do you like on this menu Weiss?" I asked, Weiss looked through hers.

"Oh, this is really good." She said, pointing at the chicken Penne.

"Alright, I'll have that then." I said. Yang and Blake had already put down their menu's, so I placed mine and Weiss' with the stack as the waiter came over. We ordered our food and drinks as the waiter wrote them down. He left and after half an hour the food was served. Yang had a spicy beef dish, Blake ordered a fillet fish and Weiss a vegan meal.

"Let's have a toast," The heiress stated as she raised her glass. "To Ruby. You might be a dunce every now and again, but you have a kind heart. I am grateful for you risking your life for me. Thank you," We all nodded our heads in agreement. Weiss continued. "And this wonderful team, I couldn't have asked for a greater one. So for team RWBY!"

"team RWBY!" We all shouted as we clinked our glass' together, later digging in to our food. The meal was amazing. After finishing I scooted out the booth.

"I'll be right back." I said as I left the booth, going to the washroom. After finishing and leaving the stall I noticed a woman standing at the side of the sinks. I turned on the tap and looked around as the woman pulled out soap.

"Oh, thank you." I said as she put some soap in my hand. After I rinsed my hands and turned off the tap she gave me a towel and a mint. "Thanks again." I said kindly as I gave her back the towel and left the washroom. I sat back down at the booth as Weiss finished paying the bill. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the receipt. My meal was about twice the size of my fist (which wasn't very big) and was 50 bucks. $50! I wouldn't even spend that much on making it myself. And there it was, paid for with Weiss' dad's platinum edge card. It made me feel guilty. But I remembered Weiss telling us it was all on her, making me feel a little better knowing she had no problem with the price.

"Alright, bill's paid. I need to go to the washroom." Weiss said as I moved out of the booth again for the white haired girl.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she got up. I noticed when I sat down that Yang and Blake were close, really close. They were talking about something, but I couldn't make out what they were talking about, they were whispering something. The two girls noticed me looking at them and sat up straight, giving themselves a neutral distance again. "Sorry, we were discussing how we should tell you guys, it's kinda important to us." Yang said. I gave the blonde a weird look.

"Something tells me it's really important for you two to be that close to each other." I remarked. Blake's cheeks turned redder than a fire hydrant, Yang just smirked. "What is it?"

"W-well. We don't exactly know any better way to say it, s-so we're just gonna say it-"

"Me and kitty cat are dating. We're lesbian." Yang told, cutting Blake off mid-sentence. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I was happy for them and stuff, and it's not like I could really judge it. Fuck, I loved Weiss. But I didn't expect it to be this strange to hear it aloud in front of people you knew and respected. I knew Yang liked girls too, but I didn't expect Blake to be the one she loved. Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just jealous and dressing the fact differently in my mind. Nevertheless, I smiled.

"That's awesome. How long've you two been dating?"

"About a week now actually." Yang replied, Blake just kept her head down. I could tell she was ashamed of her interest to women.

"Hey, it's okay Blake, I'm lesbian too." I up-and said to Blake, making her head shoot up like a rocket.

"You are?" Blake replied. I nodded and smiled.

"It's okay to love someone, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

Weiss returned a few minutes after the confession. I gave Weiss her purse and got out of the booth, Yang and Blake did the same as we all made our way out of the restaurant. We waited as an employee went to retrieve Yang's bike. Yang used that time to tell Weiss about her new relationship status with Blake, Weiss reacted with a smile as she congratulated them on their new relationship. The employee pulled up with Yang's bike and threw her the keys as he hopped off. The new couple put on their helmets and waved goodbye as they drove off into the night, leaving just me and Weiss to walk home together.

* * *

The walk was long and kinda quiet to me. I just listened and acknowledged Weiss as she talked, but didn't say anything else. The ivory haired girl talked about her sister and the Schnee company and this and that and whenever she'd pause for a split second I'd just nod and agree. Finally, she said something that woke me out of my zombie-like behaviour

"So Ruby, would it be alright if I went and finished a quick errand before we go back to the campus grounds? I know it's late but I have something I need to pick up from the bakery." Weiss asked. I looked at Weiss and nodded, as usual. But as I did Weiss smiled, took my hand and ran off. Dragging me behind her before I even knew what was happening. Before I knew it, we were in front of the bakery doors that read 'CLOSED' on it.

"Umm, Weiss. The bakery always closes before six." I informed the heiress. Weiss smirked as she pulled out a key in her purse.

"Don't worry, I have their key. I made a deal with the owner for a very special order to be picked up at this time. I told him I'd lock the place back up and wouldn't touch anything in his shop," The alabaster girl turned around and pointed her index finger at me. I held my hands up like I was on trial.

"Don't touch anything in the shop! I promised him I wouldn't eat any of his pastries but the ones I ordered." She demanded. I nodded, the heiress' on point serious face changed to a quick smile as she unlocked the doors and dragged me in.

I didn't mention this before, but I loved the bakery's cookies that they made. It was my coping mechanism whenever I felt down and my medicine didn't work, I'd sit in my room and eat a dozen of their red velvet cookies with the cream filling in the middle. I didn't feel depressed that often, but as I begun to feel it more and more I turned away from the sweets and faced the fact that hiding behind sugar wasn't gonna make my illness go away. Seeing this shop again made me happy again. The sweets on display were different, but their menu was still the same as back when I lived in Patch.

Weiss had already gone into the kitchen they had behind the store. She came out with a box with her name on it. "Alright. I got it, let's go." The ice queen ordered as she handed me the bag and we left the shop, Weiss locking it behind us as we continued to walk back to Beacon. It must've been important for her to get this special delivery and have the copy of the keys and everything as I wondered what she got, maybe really expensive pastries, maybe the nicest ones, custom made to her liking. The only thing I knew was Weiss carried those pastries the whole way back to Beacon. I offered to carry them every once and awhile seeing as her arms would get tired, but she proceeded onwards with the delicacies in her clutch.

We finally arrived at our dormroom. Yang was sitting on her bed looking through her magazine as Weiss put the cookies in the fridge in the small kitchen area we had.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"She went to the library. She wanted to read her book in peace." Yang replied. "She said I was too loud."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get some juice from the caf, I'll see if Blake wants anything as well." Weiss stated as she left, leaving the door ajar as I sat down on said girl's bed.

"So, who are those pastries for?" Yang asked as she sat up on her bed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, Weiss never said. She just said that they were for someone special." I answered, looking down at the floor. "Yang, can I ask how you and Blake started dating? Did you ask or did she ask?"

"Well. It was on the field trip, just after we ate dinner. Blake and I were laying back beside each other, watching the stars. Blake began to talk about being alone, she talked about seeing other couples of both faunus and human type and said it made her feel lonely."

Yang giggled, thinking about her experience. "Blake started to stutter like she was a broken cassette tape. So I took it to the next level and agreed to what she was thinking. I fessed up to her that I had feelings for her as well and after Blake said those three little words we fell in love. After that night I knew we had something special," Yang explained, looking back at me. "why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering." I lied. Yang knew that wasn't the case.

"Come on Ruby, you can't fool me. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I kinda feel the same way Blake felt that night," I said, standing up and looking out the window. "I see these couples all around Vale and I can't help but feel empty," I paused, speaking in a more quieter tone. "And it makes me wonder who those delicacies are for."

Yang smirked, getting up as she crossed her arms. "I get it. You're in love with the ice queen, aren't you?"

I turned around, giving her a panicked look. "N-no, that's not true!"

Yang laughed. "Oh, that explains everything, you were on a team with her on the trip, you sat beside her on the car ride up, you sat beside her at the restaurant today, you walked home with her and last but not least you risked your life to save her and now you're sad because she hasn't even shown the littlest bit of affection or appreciation for you, other than pay for your meal tonight."

Yang walked up and hugged me. "Weiss might not show it, but she really appreciates you saving her on that trip. Don't believe she isn't grateful for your actions," Yang stated as she let go of me, sitting back down on the bed. "So, when did you find out you liked her?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about it. "I-I think it was when we first met."

Yang gave me a funny look. "You fell in love with Weiss when she was yelling at you for blowing her up in flames?"

I nodded. "I know it seems hard to believe. But as Weiss was scolding me there was this voice in the back of my mind that was telling me how beautiful she was, how cute she looked when she was displeased, and I just fell for her," I said, blushing as I remembered those times. "Listen Yang. Please promise me you won't tell Weiss."

"What, why?!" Yang asked with a confused look on her face.

I looked down. "Because I know Weiss'll see me in a bad way. You saw how she looks at Neptune. She isn't lesbian, let alone even likes me that way. To just up and tell her I love her like that, it would ruin our whole friendship. My illness' already bad enough, to know my closest friend and partner sees me as a dyke," I paused, thinking about it made me shiver. "I-I couldn't live like that. So please, don't tell her."

"But what'll you do about it?" Yang asked, a worried look strewn on her face. "Please, don't do what I think you'll do."

"No no. I won't, I'll think of something. I'll look it up in the library tomorrow." I paused, looking up at Yang.

"But I don't know what to do."

 **So yeah, that's chapter 8 sorry if it was quick like this. So yeah, BTW, before I go any further Ruby hasn't gotten her sleeping meds yet. I just thought I should clarify this before I continue as this info is important for the next chapter. No spoilers! Just so you understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little. As always, stay tuned!**


	9. Secrets: Part 1

**Hi there! I'm so sorry for the long ass delay, again. I've been having some troubles in my personal life. That and my time arrangement's been fucked up lately. So to make it up, I'm gonna be posting this chapter and chapter 10 very soon. Tonight at the least. So stay tuned for that. Also, I'd like to thank you. At this moment the story has 11 reviews, 34 favourites, 5,826 views and 81 followers. And counting. Also I didn't think last chapter was very great. Like I said, I was going through some shit up in the great white north of Canada (eh). I thought I'd get a TON of bad reviews saying how cheap the story was and that you hated it and blah blah blah. But when I seen the reviews the next day I was very enlightened by your comments. So I'd like to personally thank jaden4321 for his/her honest opinion (sorry, I don't really know which gender you are, I assume it's a girl but nonetheless). It really makes me happy to see someone take the time to tell me they actually like this story. It's one thing to see the views, but to actually have a comment about it makes me inspired. So I encourage all of you that like or dislike the story to comment so I can make it as great as I can. Also, I'd like to thank the anonymous guest who commented on my chapter. Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna incorporate the Bumblebee couple very much, not often. I am focusing more on White rose shit. I MIGHT do special chapters' every now and again, but I'm gonna be doing mainly Weiss and Ruby content, so don't worry. Also yeah, I forgot to add that his dad was only there to see his daughter's team, but had to go as he had something to do with business. I thought it was also just boring write up so I skipped it (and I'm lazy). Also who knows what I might do with Neptune. I laughed when I read about that part in the comments. So anyway, enjoy!**

 **Future Edited. If you've read the previous chapter's you know what that means.**

Chapter 9: Secret's: Part 1

 _(Weiss POV)_

I listened in shock of Ruby and Yang's conversation through the crack of the door. I couldn't believe it, Ruby actually admitted she was attracted to me. I was listening to the whole conversation, all this time _I_ was afraid Ruby wouldn't like me for being lesbian. It enlightened me a bit to know she actually had feelings for me.

I walked through the hallway, down the stairs and out of the dormitory. The whole walk I thought about Ruby's words. She must've been really worried to make Yang swear an oath that she wouldn't tell. Ruby told the whole gang EVERYTHING, literally. She once told us about the time at Signal she forgot to put on clothes one day and rushed out of her dorm room late for her class. Yep, that was a mental picture I really did not want to see, not yet anyways.

I went into the library and started to scan the building for Blake, finally finding her cross-legged resting on the wall as I walked up to the cat faunus. ' _Maybe she'll know what to do._ '

"Hey Blake," I greeted, waving to her. "How and what are you doing this fine night?"

"Alright, just reading." Blake replied, returning back to her book as I sat down next to her.

"Listen, Blake. Can I ask you something?"

Blake looked back at me. "Umm, sure. What is it?" The brunetted replied, unsure of what's to come next.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've heard anything about Ruby liking anyone. I was gonna ask her myself but she's kinda talking in private with Yang. So, have you heard anything?" I asked, sounding almost desperate for the info.

"Well... not really, I've never really heard anything about that topic. But I think I know what you mean though. Yang told me she isn't seeing anyone lately, but she said Ruby's mostly busy with her own problems as being leader so I guess she isn't really in a rush, you know?" Blake replied, looking at me funny. "Is there something I don't know that I should?"

I tensed up. Knowing I just blew it, I sighed. "Okay, I.. kinda like... Ruby." I muttered quietly. Blake smiled.

"I think Ruby does too Weiss." Blake admitted, making my head shoot up.

"R-really?!"

The raven haired girl nodded. "Yang talks about Ruby always getting red in the face whenever your name's presented as the topic, and she does tend to sit next to you often. My guess, she's shy about her feelings to you, she's afraid you will find her unattractive and ruin the friendship you two already have."

"Well, what should I do? I can't just up-and say 'hey, you wanna be girlfriends?'. Ruby's gonna think I'm desperate."

"I don't know. But my opinion is you should tell her when you think the time is most appropriate. Confess that you love her and then ask her out on a date."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Hey, it worked for me." Blake stated, "Yang and I are going out on a date next Saturday."

' _I guess the best way to a same-sex relationship is honesty._ ' I thought to myself as I pondered.

"Alright, but how will I know?"

"When you no longer need to push the question," Blake replied. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but could I get back to my book? I came here so I could avoid conversating, plus I promised myself I'd finish a few more chapters before I went back to the dorm's."

I nodded. "Sorry, it was just stuck on my mind. I just had to talk to someone about it."

"It's alright, I felt the same way you did when I found out someone liked me secretly too."

* * *

I spent the next few hours on the computer's looking up different ways to confess your love to someone and when you'll see it. I found different reviews on same-sex love stories that they posted online. I searched for any way to know it's true love and how to approach it. I searched and searched until I knew exactly what I had to do; I had to make small gestures to Ruby, something that involved being close that gave off signs that I was interested, like hugging or holding hands, but in a unique way. Because it's normal to see girls holding hands and hugging. I needed to show Ruby I thought of her more than just friends.

"Jeez, you still up? I thought you went back to the dormitory hours ago," Blake spoke. "What're you searching?"

"I'm looking for a way to tell Ruby I love her, through physical gestures." I responded, to which Blake looked at me funny.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be doing that kinda stuff?" Blake asked. I shook my hands in a panic almost.

"No no, not like that! I meant through regular gestures, but with a little more 'umph'."

"A little more umph. What the hell does that mean?"

"Give her the thought that I am comfortable with her by being more than close. I need to show more emotion to it." I explained

Blake shook her finger, understanding my plan. "Oooh, I get it," Blake replied. "So how are you gonna tell her?"

"Well, it says online that when the time's right she'll confess." I answered.

"Alright, guess you'll just have to wait. Come on, it's getting late. Let's head back."

Our walk back to the Dorm's was all about the topic of love. Blake told me stories of how she dated men, but didn't see the attraction in them. She told me about the time with Adam, and a couple other times with some members of the White Fang. That's when something hit her that she forgot to ask.

"...Wait a minute, I thought you liked Neptune. What happened to him?" Blake asked, awaiting my answer. I just laughed.

"I realized Neptune's a dickhead that only thinks about himself. I see how he looks at other women, how he responds to them. He's a man-whore. And I had to figure that out the hard way." I explained. Blake had a surprised look on her face.

"Wow, I really thought you two were gonna hit it off together." Blake admitted.

"Even if we did, it would only be for maybe a year. Maybe. That's the other thing about why I like Ruby. I know if I am in a relationship with her, it will be more fulfilling than with some playboy." I admitted. Blake nodded in agreement as we walked into our dormroom, where Ruby and Yang were already sleeping. After brushing my teeth and going to the washroom I said goodnight to Blake, who was already cuddling up with Yang. I got into my bed and faced the wall, thinking about how this would work out. I could see myself with Ruby, sitting next to her as we watched the sun set with me in her arms. And I hoped that one day that dream would come true.

* * *

 _A few days later (Ruby's POV)._

I've been looking up ways to confess my love to Weiss for about 3 days now. I just couldn't find a way to tell her without compromising our friendship negatively. Weiss was too uptight, too formal. It made my confession so much harder to do, not to mention the scars on my arms and my clinical depression. I didn't sleep much last night, between staying up late thinking about how to tell her and just not getting a good enough sleep. I was tired, so I decided to just look it up in my scroll for an hour or so and take a nap in the corner of the library for a few hours. After about half an hour of surfing the web though, I was getting really drowsy. I decided to play a game on my phone to try and wake my mind up. Just as I did though, guess who came up to me? Weiss.

"Ruby? What're you doing here? I thought you had to run into town today?" Weiss analyzed as she walked up to me. "Why're you all alone?"

"Oh, hey Weiss. No, I postponed it for another day. I thought I would just sit here for a few hours. I just don't wanna be in the dorm right now." I answered as Weiss sat down next to me. I couldn't move much down on the wall, seeing as I chose the damn corner to sit in. ' _The one time I think my odds are good, not that I'm complaining._ '

"Why don't you want to be in the dorms? Are you bored of your top bunk? We could change it up if you want." Weiss asked, scooting closer to me.

"It's not that I don't want to be in the dorms, it's just I-I felt like coming here, if that makes sense. It's alright, I'm perfectly fine with my bunk." I explained. Now the heiress was closer than ever, I could tell something was up. ' _I wonder if Yang put her up to this or something._ '

"L-listen, Weiss. W-would it be alright if I-I just, took a nap? I-I don't wanna be rude or anything, I just didn't really get much s-sleep last night." I asked, stuttering like a nervous wreck. I felt like I was gonna shoot up in the air and out of the library.

All of a sudden, I felt a calm, warm hand rub against my back. I was certain I was gonna lose it, and I almost did as I let out a small yelp and jumped in the spot. I could feel my hairs standing up on the back of my neck as the white haired girl gently coursed her hand up and down my back with the softest touch. She then proceeded to move her arm up my neck as she massaged it. It felt good, almost too good. "W-Weiss!" I yelped as she continued to massage my neck with her hand.

"Shhhh... It's okay. Just relax your body." Weiss replied calmly. I was about to jump up when the heiress calmly laid my head on her lap and started to stroke my head, her touch soft and calming. I felt comfortable and safe on her lap.

"Weiss, what're you-"

"I read online that laying your head down on a familiar's lap can reduce stress and relax your body. It will help you sleep better," Weiss stated, interrupting me. "Just relax, okay?"

"O-okay." I replied, fixing myself so my body was resting fully on Weiss' legs. Weiss started to hum gently. The ice queen was right as I felt my eyes close, Weiss humming softly in my ear. Her voice was like roses dancing in the breeze. I closed my eyes completely and let her beautiful singing voice lull me to a deep sleep, rested ever so perfectly on her lap.

 _A minute later (Weiss' POV)._

I watched as the little crimsonette started to snore quietly. It was like watching an animal sleep almost. A cute, red fox laying in my lap. I stopped humming when Ruby fell asleep, but continued to stroke her hair as she slept soundly. Soon I too felt tired, taking in hints of Ruby's hair as the smell of roses lulled me to sleep.

I awoke again, looking at clock on the wall to the left of me as I calculated we were asleep for about an hour. I checked my lap to find Ruby still snoring, but there was something wrong. She was fidgeting a lot in her sleep. I saw her twitching and cringing as if in a terrible dream. I started to stroke her arm, trying to get her to calm down. But it did little to nothing as her nightmare seemed to worsen.

"W-..Weiss..." The cookie monster mumbled in her sleep, a tear ran down her face. It was as if Ruby was looking for me in her nightmare. I kept stroking her arm, as if trying to tell her I was still here. "Weiss..." She actually started to cry this time.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here Ruby." I whispered. The little girl started to jolt her head around, not violently, but enough for me to know she was frightened.

"Ruby, wake up. It's just a dream." I stated in a small tone. Ruby didn't respond, she just kept thrashing and twitching. Finally, the hooded girl jolted her head up in a panic.

" **WEISS!** " Ruby screamed, looking around the library. I spun her around, grabbing her tightly around the arms.

"Ruby, it's just a bad dream! Snap out of it!" I yelled at her, looking in shock at Ruby's eyes. It was as if she was there, but wasn't. She was crying hard now. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into my body. The redhead pulled me in for a hug as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Weiss..." Ruby sobbed. It was like she hadn't seen me in forever. " _sniff._ Don't, ever, leave me.."

That touched my heart, to hear Ruby say that. I didn't know if she was talking in her sleep or not, but it was as if she lost me in her dreams and didn't think she'd ever see me again. I tried to pull her away to see if Ruby was awake or not, but when I tried to pry her off she clung tight, like a kid to her parent. And every time I did so she'd make a scared noise, as if she was gonna lose me again.

"No.. Don't go Weiss. Stay with me..." Ruby begged in her sleeping voice.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna leave you. Just feel the warmth of my touch when you can't see me." I said, trying to connect to her dream. After a moment, she mumbled an 'okay'.

I pulled Ruby slowly away from me, when I did she cringed. The little redhead was unhappy that I moved her away from me. It was strange. Ruby was still deep in sleep, but it was as if she knew of her surroundings.

"Mmm.. Weiss.." Ruby mumbled as she began to cry again. I started to test this a bit, moving the sleeping redhead around my vicinity to see results. From what I gathered, Ruby was most unhappy whenever she was the farthest away from me. The hooded girl even lifted her arms in her sleep when I moved her as far away as my arm span. I pulled her back in, resting her atop my chest, on top of my beating heart. I saw a smile of happiness erupt across her face as she snored soundly in my arms. "Jesus. I gotta see what's wrong with her." I said quietly as I picked her up bridal style. Ruby continued to sleep soundly in my arms as I carried her out of the library. I got just about to the fountain when I heard Yang shout.

"Ruby!" Yang blurted as she ran up to me. "What happened?!"

"Nothing! Ruby's fine!" I said, Yang had a look of relief on her.

"Oh thank god. Why are you carrying her then?"

"I.. don't really know how to explain this, so I'll just show you." I said, giving her the sleeping redhead. Ruby began to thrash about in Yang's arms just afterwards

"Weiss.. Weiss..." Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby. It's me, Yang." Yang spoke, Ruby just continued to fidget.

"No... Where's Weiss... I want Weiss..."

Yang gave Ruby back to me. The redhead calmed down almost instantly as she gripped my jacket like a hawk.

"Well, I've only seen her do that really once. Take her down to the hospital, they might prescribe pills or something. But I can't remember why she did that." Yang concluded. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be off then." I said as I did a small bow and left with the sleeping hooded girl.

' _I hope Ruby's okay._ '

 **Alright, so that was chapter 9. Wow, I can't believe we're already at chapter 9 of this fanfiction. I tried my best to make it as heartwarming as I could, making Ruby seem like the little kid almost. Sorry if it wasn't very action packed or didn't really do much. I wanted to make another 2-part chapter so I figured this would be the perfect time. So I hope more people leave their reviews on it, like Jaden. So as always, Stay tuned!**


	10. Secrets: Part 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry about this chapter. I told you guys I'd have this one out by last night. If it makes you feel any better I was syked to write this part as I stayed up until 1 in the morning writing this. I fell asleep and just finished it this morning, so at least I got it out without much of a wait period. Anyway. So like I said I'm really glad for everyone that posted a comment on the story. I'm happy to hear you guy's and girl's like the story so far. I'd like to thank Rapter267, Zoroark0 and Jane for taking a little bit of time out of their day to comment. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do writing it. I don't know much about the fanfiction terms and stuff, so pardon me if this isn't the right words for it. But anyway. A quick story write up before I let you read this:**

 **So this chapter contains scenes of descriptive Yuri (only the best kind, you know) and H/C. So enjoy!**

 **Future Edited* (08/05/2016)**

Chapter 10: Secret's. Part 2

 _(Weiss' POV)_

After about an hour or so of testing, Ruby woke up, looking around the room. The little huntress was still in her dress though as she didn't leave my side for the whole test. "W-where am I?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Weiss, where'd you take me?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Ruby, thank god you're awake. The doctors said you had an anxiety attack in your sleep. You were in a temporary coma." I answered as I hugged her tightly. "I was so worried. You were thrashing and spasming in your sleep, and you kept calling my name."

I let go of her finally as the doctor came in a moment later, greeting Ruby as she briefly told her what happened.

"Oh, Ms. Schnee. Would it be alright if I talked with you in private?" The doctor asked. I nodded as the doc guided me outside the door.

"We ran some brain scan tests and the tests came back normal. Ruby is fine. She's just suffering from lack of sleep. Because of her occupation it makes it very dangerous for her to be sleep deprived, so just in case I'm gonna put her on some strong sleeping medication." The doctor explained.

I shrugged. "Okay, so what business is that of mine?" I asked.

"Well," She began. "We have some good quality medicine we can give her so she can get back to normal, but we need to have someone make sure she takes it regularly. If she even misses one day it could throw off her balance completely. Also, there's one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked. The doctor pulled out a small bottle with a prescription label on it.

"It needs to be injected into her by a syringe."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "You mean she has to get someone to give her the drug through a needle?!"

"Listen. I know it's a lot to ask of a friend of hers, but please. It's the only way to guarantee her recovery fast. We don't have any other medication that won't give her bad side effects or is strong enough for her age. Please, I will show you everything you need to do." The doctor said, and I knew she was trying her hardest to convince me to help Ruby. Finally, I sighed.

"Alright, I can't say no to it if it helps her get better." I finally caved in. The doctor smiled as she brought me to a different room.

The doc showed me how to put the syringe in the bottle, how to get rid of air bubbles in it and demonstrated the injection process on another prescribed patient. I nodded as I watched every detail carefully, making sure that I knew exactly what to do. I wanted to become a field nurse for huntsmen and huntresses when I went to Beacon. I knew though that if I only became a medic, I wouldn't know how to protect myself if emergencies arose. So I decided to be more of a huntress/medic. I knew how to fix most wounds with gauze and bandages, but needles were a whole new addition to the role.

"Okay, I think I got it down pat." I told the doctor, giving her a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

"Alright, let's go see how Ruby's doing." The doctor concluded as we walked back to her room. Ruby was playing on her scroll as we sashayed in.

"Oh, hey Weiss." Ruby greeted as she caught a glimpse of me from her phone, she returned back to the game instantly. "Sorry, I'm finally beating my high score on Super Stickman Smasher 5!" She continued as she did little arm gestures on every word in the title.

"Yep, she's back to normal." I said as I sat down next to her. We sat in the hospital for about another half an hour before the nurse came back with the discharge papers. After signing them I took Ruby's prescription. Thank god all medical purchases were under our benefits.

"Give that to her once every night at 9 o' clock, Ruby should fall asleep in less than a few minutes." The doctor instructed.

"Alright, thanks doc." I said. The doctor smiled.

"Don't thank me, you are a very generous friend for her."

I walked home with the prescription in my hand as Ruby followed alongside me. "So, what did the doctor say?" Ruby asked.

"She said you were screwed," I joked "I'm kidding. She just said to take this medicine every night at 9. She said I had to give it to you to ensure you stayed on track."

Ruby nodded in compliance. "Okay."

We finally got to our dormroom as Ruby went inside, but I stopped at the door. "It's alright, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I told Ruby as the girl nodded and shut the door. I went up to the roof, it was almost dusk. Damn the day flew by fast, what with the stress of Ruby's panic attack and making sure she was alright. I sat down on the cold ground as I watched dusk roll by. I made a leap of faith for Ruby, hoping that was enough. I could tell she was cluing in on my moves. The little redhead knew something was happening between us.

' _I just hope it was enough for her to tell me she loved me._ ' I thought as the sun started to set. I remembered Ruby laying her head in my lap as she slept soundly. Hoping one day it could happen again, only with me in her lap this time.

* * *

 _8:55 p.m. About 5 minutes until given medication (Ruby's POV)._

I splashed water on my face as I finished brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror, thinking about what happened in my dream. It was similar to the one I had a week or two ago with the cabin in the forest, but it was a completely different scenario.

 _In Ruby's dream._

I was running in a snow-covered forest, holding Weiss' hand as we bolted through the brush of the forest. All of a sudden, grimm surrounded us on all sides. They weren't specific grimm though, they just seemed to be floating darkness. One of them from behind us slashed Weiss hard upwards, sending her out of my grasp and flying.

"Weiss!" I screamed as she disappeared in the air, my heart filled with rage as I opened up Crescent Rose and started slashing them consecutively without stopping until one by one they were all destroyed by my hand. I noticed their blood was different, their regular dark black aura they emitted was replaced with thick red blood. It stained my hands and blade with the blood of the fallen foes, whatever they were.

"Weiss! Weiss!" I yelled through the forest. No response. All of a sudden I heard a small noise coming from in front of me, though seemingly far far away.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here Ruby." Weiss said. I started to tear up as I booked it as fast as I could through the snowy forest. Finally, I found her. Weiss was sprawled on the floor, blood stained the snowy ground around her as she lay there, motionless. I started to cry more now as I ran up to her.

" **WEISS!** " I screamed as loud as I could. All of a sudden, the setting changed around me as I witnessed a feint white glow of a person in front of me. She was holding me by the arms, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Ruby. It's just a bad dream, snap out of it!" All of a sudden, I could see Weiss' face. She was shimmering a beautiful white light around her as she held on to me. I slumped into the glowing heiress as she held me tight, pulling her closer as I rested my head in her chest.

"Weiss, please don't ever leave me." I finally said as I laid in her body. I could feel her warm touch as she tried to pull me off of her. I clung on tight, afraid to lose her again forever. "No, don't go Weiss. Stay with me!" I said.

"It's okay," The goddess Weiss replied. "Just feel the warmth of my touch when you can't see me."

I nodded. "Okay." I complied as she pulled me off of her. I was starting to lose her in the darkness, but I kept searching hard for her light. Finally, I saw her glowing image again in front of me. I grasped it tightly, making sure not to lose it again.

"Weiss.." I said as I started to cry.

 _Present time._

I snapped back to reality as the alarm on my scroll went off, shutting it off as I went back into the dormroom. Non of my teammates were present, so I sat down on my bed as I waited. I forgot Weiss had my prescription, she put it in her pouch on her sache when we neared the dorms. About a few minutes later the white haired girl finally entered the room with the prescription bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." Weiss stated as I jumped down from my bed.

"It's alright," I returned. "Let's just get this over with so I can sleep."

The heiress nodded as she put the bag on the dresser and opened it up, taking out a bottle and syringe. "W-Weiss. Where's my pills?" I questioned as she put the medicine down.

"They didn't have any other medicines that were strong enough for a girl your age or with major side effects, so they had to prescribe you this," The alabaster girl replied as she stuck the syringe in the bottle, filling it up with the clear drug as she pulled it out of the bottle and flicked it. "Now please, roll up your sleeve hun."

I started to panic, unsure of what to do. "W-wait Weiss, isn't there any place else you can inject it into me? The neck or the thigh or something?" I asked in a quick tone of voice. Weiss shook her head.

"No, it has to be in your arm. It's just what the doctor said," The snow white girl told me. I shook my head and held my hands out in fear. "Oh come on Ruby. I know needles are a little scary, but it's the only way and it will only be a quick minute."

Weiss put the needle down as she begun to wrestle with me. We got into a big hissy fight, smacking each other's hands as Weiss tried to roll up my sleeve. Finally, she grabbed hold of my arm and pushed the sleeve up, turning my arm around as her eyes widened in shock, and letting go soon thereafter.

"Oh m-my god Ruby. Y-you..."

I looked down in shame and pain as the heiress looked at my scars, my sectioned cuts all up my arm. Weiss grabbed my other arm and rolled that sleeve up, quickly letting go as she cupped her mouth in total shock, noticing tears form in her eyes.

"Oh my god Ruby, why would you do this?" Weiss asked in shock. "Why did you cut yourself?"

I got off the white haired's bed and paced around my side of the room. "Because, I am **nothing!** Look at my arms Weiss, they are clear images of what I am. I'm a mistake, a liar, a monster, and a fucking dyke. You want to know the truth? I suffer from clinical depression. I have to take sleeping pills, and antidepressants. Because I'm fucked Weiss, I'm **fucked!** " I begun. "I tried to hide my feelings so that no one would see me, no one would notice the regular girl with no problems. I made sure no one knew I was suffering, and I tried to hide the fact that I love you Weiss. I'm a lesbian alright?! There, go ahead and tell me you're disgusted and how you don't want to be near me anymore, go and tell everyone to stay the fuck away from me because I'm just some freak that likes other girls. Go ahead and tell everyone that I'm mentally unstable and that they should stay away because I'm some fucked up, queerbag, piece of shit **MISTAKE!** " I shouted, walking to the door as I opened it.

" _I just wanted to be accepted."_

I walked out of the door. Speed-walking my way to the stairs, I jumped them two at a time before reaching each twist. I finally made it to the top as I opened the door, tears forming in my eyes as I pulled my hood over my head. I walked up to the very edge of the roof, looking down from the three storey building.

 **NO!** I'm not gonna jump. I'm not gonna do it and succumb to my thoughts' dark demeanour's. I will let fate and luck decide my next move. All I knew was that I wanted to be loved, that's all I wanted since day one of this struggle.

 _I just wanted to be loved..._

* * *

 _Meanwhile (Weiss' POV)._

I stood in shock and awe at the recent news. It pained me a lot to see the word 'MISTAKE' on her crush's wrist, it pained me even more to hear she was suffering from clinical depression. I thought of the look on Ruby's face when she told me. It was like a bunch of different emotions; happiness and enlightenment, but sadness and depression. And all that time I couldn't stop thinking I just wanted to hug her and tell her I loved her and I wanted to be there for her, despite her problems. That's when I remembered she was no longer in the room.

"Oh my god. **RUBY!** " I screamed as I ran out the door, finding a trail rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs. I followed the trail as fast as my semblance could shoot me, finally getting to the roof of the building and Throwing the door open as I seen Ruby stand there, on the corner of the building.

"No, **Don't!** -"

 _(Ruby's POV)_

"I'm not going to jump." I told Weiss, interrupting her mid-point. A moment of silence dawned on us before I confessed. "I'm sorry I never told you about my clinical depression, I didn't know how to tell you and Blake and everyone else. I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid?" Weiss asked in an upset voice.

"I was afraid you and everyone else was going to see me as a broken person, I was afraid you'd think I was unstable and couldn't function properly. I was afraid to tell the truth so I hid it from everyone, I put on a fake personality that was spunky and energetic and hid the fact that I suffered alone." I answered.

"Are you afraid now?" Weiss asked, to which I shook my head in uncertainty.

"I don't care anymore. It's only gonna change how people see me, it's not going to cure my illness." I replied, turning around to face her. Though I kept my face down as to not let her see any more of my face, other than my wet cheeks.

"I'm also sorry I have a crush on you. I know it's dumb, seeing as you like Neptune. But I just found you attractive and cute when we first met. That's when I realized I loved you. I was afraid to tell you that as well, so I'm sorry."

I turned back around. "You probably see me as a freak now anyway, so I might as well tell you the truth before you transfer teams and never talk to me ever again, and avoid me."

I looked down to the entrance of the dorm's, leaning outwards as I did. "R-Ruby Don't!-"

"It's alright, I'm not going to commit suicide," I spoke, interrupting her again. "I'm just planning on going for a walk for a little while, to clear my mind while the night is fresh."

I turned around and walked slowly towards the door, passing by Weiss. I got about 2 feet away when Weiss finally said something I never thought would happen.

" _I do love you Ruby._ "

I stopped dead in my tracks. A moment of silence hit us, then I turned around.

"It's okay Weiss, you don't have to pretend to be lesbian just to make me feel better. I know you like Neptune," I assured. "I'll be fine."

I turned back to the door and begun walking again.

"Ruby, I really do love you. I'm lesbian too." Weiss repeated.

"Stop lying to me Weiss, stop pretending to be a queer just to make me happy for a moment. I don't care that you aren't attracted to me but stop lying in front of my face." I demanded, this time with a little frustration in my tone.

I felt Weiss' hand push me to the wall and twist me around almost instantly afterwards. I tried to fight back, but Weiss secured my arms and body with hers. I was restrained against the wall beside the door, arms pushed to the sides of me as she moved in closer. Like a snake to a mouse.

"Would you believe I was lesbian if I did this?" Weiss asked. Her body finally touching mine as her head drew near. My eyes widened as she pressed her lips against mine. I let out a small moan as a last resort, trying to break free of her hold. But Weiss had me pinned. I finally succumbed as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I let out another moan, this time in pleasure as I loosened my muscles and returned the passionate kiss. A moment or so went by and Weiss finally ended the kiss.

"So, do you believe me now?" The heiress asked again, with puppy-dogish eyes. She grinned slightly, knowing I was beat. I was stunned at her moves, Weiss really was telling the truth. I couldn't believe it. No, not yet.

"W-well, I don't know. I might need some more proof." I said, pulling her metaphorical leash. The ivory girl simply smiled and said 'Okay'.

This time the kiss was more compassionate, more aggressive. My eyes widened again as Weiss pushed her tongue into my mouth, jumping a little at the feeling. Weiss let go of my arms and pulled my body in more, leaving no more space left between us. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I returned the favour. The white huntress knew she made her point, I had nothing to go against her now. And for once in what I thought would never, ever happen. I was in love, happy and in love. I never thought today would be as crazy as I thought it would be, but I was glad it all worked out.

Weiss ended the kiss, but still hung on to me as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I don't understand Weiss. I thought you liked Neptune?" I asked. I needed to know her reason. Weiss just let out a chuckle.

"Neptune's a dickhead. I thought I did, but the more I observed him the more I realized I really loved _you_ more," Weiss answered, I was stunned. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was always afraid you'd see me as a queer."

I jolted my head up. "I thought you were gonna see me as one!" I exclaimed. Weiss smiled and disagreed with my assumption

I lowered my head back onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry I never told you about my clinical depression, my cuts and stuff. I was-"

"Shh-shh, it's okay Ruby. I understand. You were scared that I would see you differently than you wanted me to, you were lonely and depressed. It's okay," Weiss spoke, interrupting me. "But promise me one thing. Well, two things."

"What is it?"

"That if you ever feel down, lonely or depressed and you just want some consoling, that you come to me. I love you Ruby, it kills me to see you hurt, and it destroys me that you cut yourself. And I know you were hurting after the deed was done, but you were alone when it happened. I'm here for you, forever." Weiss said, making me cry as I nodded to her first promise.

"And the other thing?" I asked. Weiss smiled.

"That you give me a chance," Weiss stated, letting me go and holding my hands out as if proposing to me. "Ruby, will you go out with me? Make me the happiest girl alive? Love me forever and hold me tight in your heart?" She asked. ' _Wow, that sounded like something out of one of Blake's novels._ ' I thought as I smiled, nodding to her question

" _It would be an honour, Weiss."_

* * *

I sat down on Weiss' bed and rolled up my sleeve again. The heiress rubbed alcohol around in a circle on my arm, adjusting it manually with her hand as she brought the needle to my elbow crease. "Just relax, you'll feel a small pinch." Weiss instructed. I nodded and she injected the syringe in my arm slowly. When it was in she pushed the little nob on top of the needle and the clear liquid left the small cylinder. I felt the drug coursing though my veins as the white clad girl pulled the needle out and pressed the spot with a small cotton ball.

"Can you keep pressure on it?" Weiss said calmly. I complied and held the ball on spot as she cleaned the syringe with a mixed solution of alcohol and special dust. The heiress then put all the supplies in the bag and sat next to me. I scooted closer in and leaned my head against Weiss' shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me, soon feeling the drug kicking in as my legs and arms started going numb.

"Weiss, would it be alright if I slept in your bed tonight?" I asked in a slurred tone of voice. Weiss nodded.

"You can sleep with me whenever you like sweetheart." Weiss confirmed.

Weiss pulled the blankets overtop as she wrapped her arms around me. "It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of you sweetheart." The heiress said as she gave me a quick kiss, resting her forehead against mine and smiling as I soon felt drowsy and my vision blurred. I shut my eyes and heard her last words as I fell into a deep sleep in her arms.

" _I love you, Ruby Rose."_

 **Wow, that was great. Had fun writing it. I can't believe I'm saying this but wow. It's already chapter 10. It seems like just yesterday I started this story. It makes me proud to see what was once just a thought turn into a story people enjoy reading. It makes me happy to see you enjoy this fanfiction as much as it makes me happy to write it on digital paper. And it makes me inspired and enlightened to see people comment that they like the story and can't wait to see what happens next. So THANK YOU for your reviews and your favourites and follows. I'm glad to see you all enjoy it. As always, stay tuned! =D**

 **BTW; I looked up a fanfiction dictionary. Holy fucking shit there's a lot of words man!**


	11. Whiterose Born

**Hey there everyone! I've read all the comments on my storyboard. I am very happy to hear you guys liking the last chapter, so I thought I'd do a small reply section for all who's wrote about the last chapter.**

 **Jane: I'm glad to hear you like the story so far. Yeah not exactly how I thought it would go either. I was thinking Weiss either confessed she liked Ruby on the roof or just when she started to go for a walk. The rest I've planned for about a month or so. I needed to give Weiss the shock factor when she found the cuts, no offence but it wouldn't have been the best time to confess her love then. I am also curious about what's next cuz at the moment I've kinda ran out of ideas for plot. But don't worry I'll come up with much, much more.**

 **InsaneDemon6661: I'm happy to hear you liking it bud. Sorry about that 'brought' was just too complicated when I was writing this, it's just how I comprehended it at the moment, I almost used brung too so I know that's not a true word either. It probably won't happen again as I take my vocab seriously.**

 **jaden4321: It's good to hear back from you again! Thanks for your support, I don't think it's really that well written tbh (brang) but I do appreciate your enthusiasm. I do try my best so it's good to hear someone like you like my writing. I encourage you to give me feedback on what you think should happen, my flaws etc. It would help my writing to know what I am doing wrong in the story so please, don't feel bad to give an honest review about it. I only want to please my readers.**

 **pokewarrior: I laughed my ass off when I read that. Thx for the laugh**

 **last but not least Kakeru244: I don't know but I think it should have the red trailer's music style with the white trailer's tempo and drama, the music video could be Ruby and Weiss fighting alongside one another, fighting beowolves as they sort of danced around the setting of the cliffside forest in the mix fall/winter atmosphere. At the end Weiss dips Ruby and they kiss as bits and pieces of grimm fall out of the sky after their long battle. That would be a sick ass music video, I'd totally watch that over and over.**

 **Quick Story Summary: So I don't know if you remember this or not, but the beginning starts off as continuing the dream Ruby had of the Faunus Weiss back in Chapter 6. I thought I'd continue that dream she had. Also not to scare you or anything but I don't really have much planned after chapter 10. So I'm just saying this is probably just going to be some fluff for this chapter. So anyway enjoy!**

 **FUTURE EDITED* as of August 15th.**

Chapter 11: White Rose Born

I pushed through the thick forest as I followed the snow bunny's tracks, she walked bare feet all the way to my location so following them wasn't as hard as I imagined. We finally pushed through the bushes and onto a pathway where footprints led up the path. I turned around to make sure I didn't lose the little snowy Faunus. Weiss stood right by my side, following closely behind me as I traced her steps.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, do you need water or food?" I asked Weiss as we continued to follow her prints. She just kept walking, trying to think of her answer. I held out my canteen to her, the faunus looking at it for a split second before snatching it out of my hands almost instantly. Weiss guzzled down the last of my water as if she hadn't seen the clear liquid in ages, wiping her mouth and exhaling loudly in relief as she looked in the canteen. "Oh, sorry Ruby." The snow bunny apologized in guilt after she realized she drunk it all, to which I smiled.

"It's okay, I got the water from a river not too far from here. Don't worry, we can get some more later." I responded, making Weiss look up in relief and smirk.

We finally came to a large clearing, a small field in the forest. As we continued through the field I started to feel more and more leery of my surroundings. The atmosphere was stilled. No sounds, other than the two of us. Not even an animal in sight. There wasn't any wind either. Then, a piercing howl came from the treeline along with pack of beowolves. one by one they circled around, blocking our path. Upon seeing the pack I turned to Weiss quickly.

"Weiss, can you fight at all?" I asked her. Weiss shook her head.

"My father always protected me when we went for walks. I don't have any weapons or training." She responded. "I only know one trick."

Weiss closed her eyes as she calmed herself, a white light encircling the snow Faunus as she quickly pushed her hands out. A transparent light bubble appeared around her along with a glyph under her feet. She held her composure as she looked to me. "I'll be safe here." Weiss said as she continued to hold the pose. I nodded as I turned back around, facing all of the beowolves. I reached behind me slowly and with a quick pull away from my sache Crescent Rose transformed into it's scythe form. I jabbed it into the ground and loaded a dust cartridge into the gun-part, cocking it back as I spun it around in the air and resting it atop my shoulders.

"Alright boys, time to play."

 _10 a.m. (Weiss' POV)_

I opened one eye slowly as I scanned the room. Ruby was still sleeping ever-so soundly as she spooned my body, my free arm was wrapped around her hip, and the other around her shoulders. I smiled as I rested my head close to Ruby's, taking a whiff of her rose smelling hair. I was about to close my eyes when Ruby begun to stir as she snuggled up to me. "Mmmmm..." Ruby moaned as she started to wake up.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said softly as I loosened my hold on her. All of a sudden Ruby jolted up and turned around, looking frightened.

"W-W-Weiss! I-I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't realize I was in your bed. I must've jumped into y-yours thinking it was mine!" Ruby exclaimed, looking panic-stricken all of a sudden. The little girl held out her hands as if ready for a scolding from me. ' _Am I really that mean to her?_ '

"Ruby, what are you talking about? Remember me giving you your medicine last night? You snuggled up with me in my bed as you fell asleep," I explained, "remember?"

Ruby looked at me, trying to recap the event. "I-I don't remember."

"Well, maybe this'll jog your memory." I stated, closing in on her. I pulled her into my grasp as I held her arms, fixing her hair to the side as I held her chin/neck in my left hand and planted my lips on hers. Ruby jolted again as she let out a stunned gasp, soon relaxing as she returned the favour. I ended the kiss and held the other side of her neck as I smiled. "Remember now?"

"I-I think I do a little," Ruby replied, still a bit stunned by my morning move. "I remember little bits of last night. I remember being on the roof, looking down at Beacon's walkway to the academy. I remember talking to someone too, but I can't remember who I was talking to, and what I was talking about," Ruby admitted, rubbing her head. "I remember walking to the exit of the rooftop, but being pushed to the side for some reason. That's all I remember from last night."

I got out of bed and offered my hand out to her, the little girl took my hand as I pulled her off my bed. "Do you remember telling me of your illness?" I questioned. Ruby gave me a scared look.

"I-I did?!" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You told me you have clinical depression, I told you I'd help anyway I could and stand by your side," I explained, "do you at least remember telling me you loved me?"

"Jesus, what didn't I tell you last night?!" Ruby returned, "because I don't remember this at all!"

"Don't worry about it, just know I accept you for you Ruby. I love you." I told the redhead, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby replied afterwards, giving me a content smirk.

"Jeez, you two lovebirds are already at it!" Yang stated as she extended her arms out and yawned, Blake still sleeping. I gave Yang an unamused look.

"Quiet Yang, I highly doubt you've gone into even the morning without kissing Blake at least once since you started dating." I proclaimed.

Yang shrugged. "Alright, you've got me there." The brawler admitted as she got out of bed. I grabbed Ruby's hand as I headed for the exit, a blush erupting on the redhead's face as I pulled her along.

"We're gonna go get breakfast." I stated as I dragged Ruby off with me.

* * *

Ruby and I walked into the dining hall, lining up with Jaune and Pyrrha as they waited for breakfast.

"Oh. Ruby, Weiss, good mooorniiing!" Pyrrha greeted in her usual melodic voice as we neared the arkos duo. She and Jaune both noticed us holding hands. "Sleep well?"

Ruby and I nodded our heads, though the redhead's was slightly slower and seemingly unconscious. "Pardon Ruby, she just woke up." I explained to the two, the redhead just stood in line quietly.

"Umm, do you realize your still holding hands?" Jaune asked, trying not to offend either of us. I jumped after realizing, letting go of the little girl's hand

"Oh, sorry Ruby. I kinda dragged her out of the room, I told her I wasn't gonna wait in line without someone with me," I lied.

After getting our breakfast we sat down outside at a small table, after all it was a beautiful morning. I sipped my coffee and Ruby took a nibble at her Nutella crepe on a croissant. There was something off about Ruby this morning though, she seemed... quieter than she usually was. But I shrugged it off as I started to cut apart my fruit explosion waffles.

"So, how've you two been?" I asked Jaune and Pyrrha both.

"Alright, just shined up my sword a couple days ago." Jaune replied, trying to sound manly.

"Okay, I fixed the javelin mode on mine, damn thing wasn't launching properly." Pyrrha responded. "How about you?"

"Well. I just got a new shipment of dust the other day, tried it out yesterday. Other than that nothing much." I returned.

"Nice, and you Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, turning the main attention towards the little redhead. Said girl just sat there, eating her crepe. "Ruby?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Huh, what?" Ruby spoke, coming back to reality. "Sorry, I was thinking of something. What was your question?"

We repeated the question to the little red hood. Ruby sat still, trying to think of something. "W-well, I've been okay. Nothing much really." Ruby finally answered.

Okay, something was WAY off with her. She would've talked forever on how her WHOLE WEEK was if someone had asked her on a normal day, the little girl seemed lost. ' _Not a morning person I guess._ '

After our breakfast we all walked back to our dorms. We waved goodbye to the arkos couple as they went into their dorms, walking into Yang and Blake leaving. "Oh, hey guys. Just got back from breakfast." I said as we exchanged looks.

"Alright, well see you guys later." Yang said as she dragged Blake with her down the stairs. I shut the door behind Ruby and I and started to change into my normal attire.

"Alright, come with me." I said after changing into my combat skirt, grabbing Ruby's hand. The little redhead looked at me suspiciously as I brought her into our little bathroom attachment we had on our dorms.

"U-um Weiss, what're-"

"Shh. It's alright, just trust me okay?" I asked her, cutting her off mid-question.

"O-okay." Ruby stuttered, taking a seat where I motioned her to as I looked through the cabinets. I pulled out bandages first, finally finding the ointment last as I placed it on the sink area. I returned to the little scythe wielder with the utilities aside. "Alright, now take off your shirt or something."

"W-what?!" Ruby asked defensively.

"Take off your dress so I can put some cream on your scratches," I explained. "Either that or roll up your sleeves."

When I said that Ruby started to get nervous, remembering Ruby forgot she told me last night.

"I already know you have cuts on your arms Ruby. You don't have to be worried I'd discover them, you told me last night."

"I-I did?!" The hooded girl asked in a surprised tone. I nodded. "W-when did I do that?!"

"You told me when I was gonna give you your medicine. It had to be injected into your arm and when I forced your sleeve up and saw your cuts you confessed everything to me," I knelt down so I was level with the younger girl. "I made a promise that I'd help you any way I could, so I'm gonna start by patching them up."

"O-okay.." Ruby complied, noticing her nervousness. The little huntress removed her dress, only leaving on her underwear. She turned her arms out as I took some antibacterial cream and begun to rub it on her left wrist, making Ruby jump at the sudden cooling temperature. After finishing the application I started to wrap her arm with bandages.

"There, one down." I said as Ruby rested her left arm down and held out the right one to me, repeating the process once again.

"Weiss, can I ask you something?" Ruby spoke as I continued to smear cream on her wrist. I nodded.

"Of course, what is it hun?"

"I can't remember what happened last night. I was trying my hardest to piece it together this morning but it's all a blur. Can you tell me what happened? Because I'm so lost today." Ruby asked. I could tell she has been confused since she woke up this morning.

I told her the whole night, me finding out her cuts, her confession. I told her about my move on her on the rooftop, my realization with Neptune. After everything was all said and done I finished her other arm, which was surprisingly longer then the previous arm. I put the supplies away as Ruby got dressed again.

"Thanks Weiss, for everything." Ruby told me as she started to walk away. I stopped the redhead as I pulled her right back towards me. "W-Weiss, what the?!"

I pressed her against the wall, again (deja vu) and held her neck. Not chocking her, but firm enough for her to stay put on the wall.

"Don't EVER do this again Ruby. This-" I held up her right arm, a bit of the bandages visible, "-is not the answer! If you ever feel down like this again, or anything. Talk to me, do you understand?" I asked her, strict seriousness in my voice. Ruby nodded. "Good."

I let go of her neck as Ruby bent down a bit, recovering almost instantly. "I promise Weiss." the little hood repeated.

I smiled. "Good, now come here." I said as I gave her a hug, Ruby returning the embrace. I grabbed the girl's hand after letting go of her. "Come on, let's go do something." I said as we walked out of the bathroom and the dorms soon afterwards, Ruby smiling as we ran down the stone walkway. We decided to go to the movies in Vale, Ruby was dying to watch Deadpool so we went to go see it together. She didn't care if anyone saw us holding hands or anything. The movie was great. Afterwards we went to the pier and watched the sun set.

"Alright Ruby, it's time to go home." I said as I looked at my watch. I started to walk, but was pulled back as Ruby stood dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at me, with her big silver eyes glistening ever-so brightly.

"Weiss, can I ask you one more question?" Ruby asked, I simply nodded.

"Of course hun, what is it?"

"Be honest with me, I just want to know. Do you actually love me? Or are you just being all nice and kind because you know of my illness and my cuts and you know I'm weak." Ruby asked, seriousness in her tone.

"Ruby of course I love you, I have loved you since we met."

I pulled the little redhead into my arms. "I want to be with you not just because of your illness and your scars, but because you make me feel special. You complete me," I answered in full honesty. Ruby smiled as she tightened her hold on me. "Now come on. You were late for your medication last night, I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Almost 9 p.m.

I filled the syringe again with the medicine as Ruby rolled up her sleeve, injecting it into her arm and pushing the drug out of the needle. Ruby responded to it quicker than last night as her head started to bob around. I put the needle and drug back in the bag and as I began to walk back to Ruby she began to fall forwards, catching her mid-fall as she landed on my upper chest.

"It's okay, I got ya." I assured as I brought her back up onto the bed. I laid her underneath my blankets as I too got in bed, giving her a quick kiss as I watched her fade to sleep.

"Goodnight, my little rose." I said as she fell asleep, cuddling up to her as I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

" _I love you."_


	12. Bad Day

**Hey! So a quick little comment review for those who did a review last chapter. Thank you** _ **The Blake Rose Reaper**_ **. I love to hear someone who prefers a different shipping say they love this story. Tbh I've never actually read a ladybug fanfic yet, if you have any good ones let me know in the reviews. I'll be more than happy to read them!** **and** _ **RedMage101**_ **. Thank you for confirming that with me. I'm sorry to say this, but that was an actual mistake I made. I MEANT to say Penny. Sorry, but thank you both for clarifying that. It would've sucked if he died along with the other two.** _ **Jane**_ **. I understand, I hope I said this before but if I didn't I wasn't trying to put you down or anything by it. I know you were just expressing your opinion and I totally support that. So thank you so much. Yeah, Ruby's a fucking badass. She wields a freakin scythe for god sakes and wears a hood like she's the Grimm Reaper's daughter (Blood Rose, or maybe, Rose of Death, you can decide that name). I think I've seen that manga book in my school library once. It looked awesome, but I don't have a library card or much time to really read it during schooltime so thank you anyway. I honestly hope they actually ship Whiterose in season 4. It's rearing down towards it so why the fuck not right? Thank you so much for the idea, I was actually thinking about it for another chapter but yeah, thank you. As for Neptune I got an idea from yours, so thanks again. Also thank you,** _ **Anonymous Guest**_ **for commenting. I wasn't gonna really much, I was gonna give this story sort of a 'slice of life' feel, but with a slight twist as there's magic and stuff. I'm also very happy to hear you tell me it's very comforting and that you can relate to Ruby's clinical depression. It makes me feel like I completed the goal I wanted to get when I started doing this story, which was make something other's will like. So thank you so much, Sir or ma'am. I'm happy to make you happy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **A quick note, this starts back in Ruby's dream. For some reason (Plot) she only has this dream when she's near Weiss. I thought I should tell you guys before reading further in.**

 **Future Edited; as of August 20 2016**

Chapter 12: Bad Day

 _(Ruby's POV)_

I stood still in the now calm field, with beowolf carcasses everywhere and Crescent Rose once again on my shoulders as I fell to the ground in pain and tiredness.

"Ruby!" The Faunus Weiss yelled as She lowered her shield and ran up to me, sliding down to my level as she took Crescent Rose off of me and placed it safely aside. The faunus girl touched my back with her full hand, making me wince in agony.

"A-aahh!" I yelped as I flinched in pain. The beowolves scratched me up pretty good, with bruises and cuts all over my body I wasn't even able to move.

"I'm so sorry for this." Weiss stated as she flipped me over as quickly as possible. I thought I was gonna faint. Actually, I did. I awoke not ten minutes later though. This time in excruciating pain as I jolted up, with Weiss holding me down.

"Hold on Ruby!" Weiss instructed as I squirmed in agony. The faunus held her hand out as a small red glyph appeared, placing said hand on the left side of my chest as the glyph began to beat rapidly. I listened to my heart beat as it began to slow down along with the pulse of Weiss' glyph, soon feeling the pain simmering until I was in relief as Weiss lifted her hand. Though the glyph stayed on my heart as she held me in her arms.

"There, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." I said peacefully, making the faunus smile.

"Good. Now give me a moment, I'll be right back."

The snow bunny lowered me down to the ground as she ran off into the woods. I tried to move my body, but the glyph that was still beating with the rhythm of my heart made my muscles numb. I tried to holler for Weiss, but all that I could muster out of me was a small, low toned yelp that sounded more like a dying dog. I stared at the evening sky as I waited for Weiss. Suddenly I heard growling from the left of me, looking over to see half a live beowolf. It was severely injured, but still was able to move as it dragged it's carcass over to me with it's only limb, the left arm. I started to panic as I tried in all my power to move. But all I could do was flex my muscles, my body felt like a sandbag. I tried again to call for Weiss, somewhat successfully making a small noise. But it wasn't enough for the faunus girl to hear me, even with her white rabbit ears. Accepting my defeat, I started to think of all the great times I had as I waited for fate to strike me down. Was this what I deserved for helping this poor, innocent little white bunny faunus? Getting mauled by half a beowolf that was determined to kill me?

The beowolf finally neared me. When it was about a meter-or-so away it stopped and went into a readied position, ready to pounce on me like a piece of easy meat. I closed my eyes as I heard it leap into the air, taking in a deep breath as I awaited death.

"No!" Weiss screamed, later hearing the grimm bounce off something. I opened my eyes to see one of Weiss' glyphs in front of my paralyzed body, and the beowolf slightly past it yelping in pain. The glyph closed as Weiss ran up, grabbing my scythe as the beowolf recovered and jumped up in the air. Soon it was impaled by the pointed edge of my weapon, being dragged back in the ground as the faunus girl pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose and splitting the grimm's head in half vertically. The snow Faunus panted as she let go of my weapon.

"Oh my god Ruby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you helpless like that!" Weiss exclaimed as she ran up to me, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay Weiss, just patch me up please." I said with fatigue in my tone. Weiss nodded, still crying as she took out bandages from a container beside her.

"I saw this first-aid kit fly into the woods as you were fighting those creatures off. I knew it didn't go far, so I went to go get it. That's when I heard the grimm back at the field, and I remembered you aren't able to move because of the painkilling glyph." Weiss explained as she finished bandaging me up, taking the red glyph off my chest. I felt a little pain at first, but it then disappeared as I laid beside the faunus. Tear drops falling on the ground as she looked down. "You don't have to do this for me anymore, I won't trouble you again."

The white faunus girl started to arise, though stopped when I grabbed her hand. Weiss looked at me with pure sorrow in her eyes.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm just glad you came to my rescue. You stopped my excruciating pain and you bandaged me up. Plus, you killed that grimm before it attacked me. Thank you." I weighed in as the area started to fade around me. "Thank you.."

"Wait. Ruby, Ruby!"

* * *

"Ruby, Ruuby~"

I began to stir as I listened to my girlfriend call my name in a soft, whimsical tone of voice.

"Ruby, wake up hun," The white haired girl spoke again. I felt a soft, gentle hand on my shoulder as it started to course my arm gently, back and forth. "Ruuuby.."

"Mmmm..." I groaned in disappointment. "No."

"Come on hun, they're making a special breakfast in town!" Weiss proclaimed as she tried to wake me up, "you can't just say no to life."

"Yes I can," I said stubbornly. "Watch me."

"How about if you get up now we can come back here afterwards and you can cuddle up with me, how does that sound?" Weiss bargained. I thought about it silently for about a few minutes. Finally coming to terms in my own mind, I rubbed my eyes as I rose from my sleeping position and turned my head. Weiss was sitting on the bed next to me, poking me on the nose and smiling as she got up. ' _Did she just boop me? I thought only Nora could do that?!_ '

"Come on, they're making french toast at that café you like. Blake texted me that earlier this morning when she went out with Yang." Weiss explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's french week down at that café. They're making french fries and other french thingy's there." I stated, making Weiss chuckle at my wording.

"You really don't know your _culture de francais_ , do you?" Weiss questioned. I shook my head as I got out of bed, got dressed and left the dormitory as we walked together into Vale.

 _Half an hour of walking (plus another 30 minutes of riding in an airship) later._

Man, the café was packed. There was a line that stretched almost to the end of the block. Upon finding this out Weiss and I smacked our foreheads in sync.

"Shit, This line's so big! It'll take at least another hour to get a seat here!" I stated as we waited at the end of the line.

"Ruby. Whatever you want to do, I'm down with it. We could go back and I could make some french toast and coffee if you like?" Weiss suggested. I shook my head.

"No. We've already walked half an hour just to get here, I don't want to go back to school knowing we came here for nothing," I answered. "If you truly support my decision, we'll wait for a table."

Weiss nodded. "Okay hun. Whatever you want."

I smiled as the line moved up. "Thanks Weiss, it means a lot to me."

We waited another hour and forty-five minutes for us to be next on the list. To make it even better it actually started to SNOW the whole time we waited. Yep, middle of summer break in August and it's fucking snowing. It wasn't staying on the ground or anything, but the way it blew in our faces as we waited to get in the café was taunting. I was moderately warm, the leggings and the big cape helped keep my body heat somewhat decent. But I looked over to Weiss, who was shivering in her dress and bolero jacket. I adjusted my cape, twisting it over to my right shoulder as I threw it around Weiss. The poor little snow-white girl clung to it like her last chance at warmth. I also wrapped my arms around her, making sure they were fully pressed down against the Weissicle.

"T-t-thanks Ruby." Weiss stuttered, grasping at me like I was a heater.

"Weiss, If you're cold, just wait by the side of the shop here. At least the wind won't be blowing at you." I reasoned. Weiss shook her head.

"N-no, I'm gonna suffer with my love. I-I won't let you freeze here w-while I stand out of the wind." Weiss replied.

* * *

"Next!" I heard the employee say. Weiss and I hurried in as a blast of warm air pulled us into the cafe, taking a seat at the finally available table. The place was packed, conversations drowned out the music and the beeping machines as the barista's took orders.

"Hi there, what would you two like today?" One of the barista's asked as we looked through the menu's.

"Can we both have the french toast breakfast special, and 2 coffees, double-double?" Weiss ordered as she put down her menu.

"Oh. I'm sorry miss, we're all out of french toast." The barista replied. I looked up at her in shock.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed. The barista turned her gaze to me.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you were just too late. The previous customer before you got the last plateful. Is there anything else I can get you though?" The barista asked.

I spaced out. ' _What. Fucking. Luck._ ' I sat in the warming café, staring at the table in shock of the news.

"We waited.. almost two hours... In the blowing snow.. freezing... All this to hear that the one thing I just wanted today, was just fresh-out..." I murmured quietly in huge sadness, my heart breaking into little pieces as I looked at the grain pattern of the wooden table we were seated at.

"We have cinnamon-toasted strudels miss, would you like that instead?" The barista offered. I shook my head.

"Just the coffee for me." I said in a disappointed tone, though loud enough for her to hear.

"Could I try that actually? That'll be all." Weiss ordered. The girl nodded as she filled out a piece of paper with our orders.

"Alright. It'll be here momentarily." The woman said as she went back to the counters.

"Almost two hours..." I repeated. Weiss grabbed my hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Weiss asked in a sympathetic tone. I shook my head. "Oh, I'm sorry hun. How about we share the cinnamon strudel I ordered?"

I shook my head again, making Weiss' grip on my hand tighten. "Alright, how about I make you some fresh when we go back to Beacon?"

"I was hoping we could walk around Vale for a little bit, but the weather is not getting better out there. Can we just go back and cuddle up in your bed after this?" I asked. Weiss gave me a strange look, like she was hiding something.

"Well, I would say yes to your request, but..." Weiss paused.

"What?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"The housekeeping crew the school has is cleaning our dormitory today. They said they were gonna start at 12:30 this afternoon, that's why I woke you up. I knew you didn't get the memo, so I thought going out here for the morning would kill most of the time," Weiss explained, checking her scroll. "They started.. about an hour or two ago. They said they wouldn't be finished until 6:00 in the afternoon."

I snapped, making me laughed a little. My laughing made me laugh some more, longer now, it progressed on as the barista gave us our coffee's. I picked my beverage up, still laughing, and paused as I took a big swig of coffee, swallowing the liquid before continuing to laugh. I didn't stop either, I laughed as much as the pain was in myself. It started to hurt my gut from the amount of laughter.

"R-Ruby, are you okay? You're starting to scare me a bit." Weiss said with a worried look on her, making me laugh at that too.

"Everything's great! My day has been just been fan-fucking-tastic! I was awoken from a good dream early this morning, yanked out of bed and dressed so that I could go out early, starving and craving a coffee and french toast ever since we left, AND stood in line freezing both our asses just because my greedy fucking self wanted to get some french toast for almost two hours to find out that they 'surprisingly' ran out of it because the customer before us ordered the last one. Now I want to go back home and rest some more, because tired and cold and hungry as I am, I'd at least be happy cuddling up to my loved one in a warm bed, but I can't because some minimum wage employee's are cleaning our room for the rest of the day as it snows. So yeah, Everything's awesome! I'm tired, disappointed, and cold." I said in a sarcastically happy tone, getting up and making my way to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." I told Weiss as I left the café, noticing the next person with the happiest of looks as I exited. "Sorry bud, all the tables are still full." I said as I walked through the cold wind, his happy face turning sour as he looked down in disappointment. I crossed the snowy street and stepped up on the sidewalk across the road. But just as I did, I felt my feet slip away to the side as I spun 45 degrees. I looked up at the sky as I hit my head, passing out from the impact of my fall.

" **RUBY!** " A female voice screamed in the distance. I could hear the woman run up to me, feet crunching in the snow as she slid down to the ground beside me. I felt her pick me up. Her touch was warm and soft, like a caring angel.

"Ruby, wake up!" The female voice said again. I could hear her crying, but I couldn't register who it was. "Please, wake up Ruby!"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times as I tried to regain my vision. I finally focused the pictures in front of me. I saw Weiss holding me in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she parted my hair to the side. "Ruby!" Weiss cried as she buried her head into my chest. She looked back up at me. "Are you okay?!"

I couldn't speak. For some reason, words didn't register in my mind. I tried to show her I was alright by sitting straight forward, that only seemed to make things worse as I fell back into Weiss' arms. " **OHMYGOD!** SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" Weiss screamed in panic as she looked for someone around her, soon hearing someone talking to emergency services. Weiss moved my chin up, making eye contact with me. "Listen hun, don't move, don't fall asleep, alright? I need you to stay awake." Weiss said to me in seriousness, "you're going to be alright."

"M-my head hurts." I finally spoke. My eyelids started to get heavy though. As much as I wanted to do as Weiss demanded, I couldn't fight it as I felt my eyes slowly shutting.

"No Ruby, stay awake." Weiss ordered. "Stay awake!"

Weiss shook me around vigorously, trying to keep me awake as I laid in her arms. But it felt like I was being rocked to me as I closed my eyes and let sleep take the best of me.

"Ruby! **RUBY! _RRRUUUUUBBBYYY!_** "

 **Alright. I was actually gonna put in a homophobic in the part where she was explaining why everything was great, but I'll save that for later on in the story. Also, I should tell you guys now, because I'm probably gonna get a bunch of people telling me the same thing; "summer break's not in August.". So I want to CLARIFY. I wrote all this based on OUR provincial system. For those who don't know in Canada summer break starts in July and ends in August ( _the more you know_ , TM). That's also why I end words usually spelled 'OR' instead with 'OUR'. That's how we write it in Canada. Stuff like 'Honour, Valour, Colour, vapour, etc', I think you get the idea. So anyway, and true story, this actually HAPPENED in Canada once. It actually snowed on the summer break once. It didn't stay long though. I exaggerated it a bit to give the story a better feel to it, but yeah. So anyways, I hope to read your comments and as always. Stay tuned.**


	13. Why French Toast Means So Much to Me

**Hey there everyone. So I thought I'd do a quick a/n. First off, and I know I say this a ton, but I wanna thank ALL of you that have read and favourited and followed this story. As you read this I have accomplished a new milestone. I have reached over 10,000 VIEWS! I have 100 follows and 50 favourites. So thank you all for enjoying my very first fanfiction out of many more fanfic's to come. I came to this fanfiction site to see if my writing would be any good. To hear many people tell me that they can relate to Ruby and that they love this story makes me happy. So anyway, Thanks again Jane for the comment, I'll be sure to see it if I can. I also like to watch other anime types like yuri and romance (yeah I like romance shit, don't judge me). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING! This chapter will contain some LEMON scenes. I will probably have to change my viewer rating on this as well. Be forewarned**

 **Future Note: Alright, so I didn't change anything about this one, except a small part of the plot that I needed to take out for future chapters in RWBY: TWR, I won't say what though because it'll ruin the surprise.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Why French Toast Means So Much To Me

I awoke to the beeping of monitors around me. Releasing a small moan, I opened my eyes slowly to see the white ceiling tiles above me, noting I was in a bed. I tried to sit up, but my head pounded at the same rhythmn as my heart, bringing it back down onto the soft pillow. I turned my head to see the beautiful heiress that was Weiss Schnee, sleeping beside me in a chair as her head rested on my arm and snoring blissfully.

"Weiss.. Weeeiisss... Wake up." I said as I shook my arm. Weiss let out a soft moan, but got up soon after as she came to realization of her awakening, her eyes widening as she looked at me.

"Ruby! Y-you're awake!" Weiss exclaimed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she jumped onto me, giving me the biggest bear hug I didn't think was humanly possible for her short stature.

"Ruby-y!" Weiss cried as she continued to hold onto me, balling her eyes out on my shoulder. "Y-you're finally a-awake!" She repeated

"Hey Weiss, good to see you," I greeted, rubbing her back gently as she calmed down a bit. "What happened? I don't remember anything."

Weiss let go of me and stood back on the tile floor. "*Sniff*You were crossing the snowy road near the coffee shop, but as you walked onto the sidewalk, you slipped and hit your head on the curb, hard." She answered, tears still drifting down her face. "I came up to you and tried to keep you awake while the paramedics rushed down, but you slowly drifted off into a coma as you laid in my arms..."

"I thought you were gonna die..."

I rubbed Weiss' head as she let out the rest of her tears. She soon settled down about five minutes later, continuing the rest of the story.

"You were in a coma for about a day and a half, and I slept next to you the other night," Weiss concluded, "I was worried you would never wake up again."

"It's okay, I'll be more careful next time," I promisded. "I'm sorry for the other day, I wasn't feeling like myself."

Weiss shook her head. "I should be saying sorry. I'm the one that dragged you out of our room, I suggested we get breakfast at the café. If we had just went to the caf and got breakfast there, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have been in a small coma. _This is all my fault_." Weiss replied, looking down at my sheets.

" **No** Weiss, it's not your fault. You got me out of bed because you knew the cleaners were coming in to clean our rooms, your kind and thoughtfulness made me want to get out of bed. You said that whatever I wanted to do you would accept my decision. You stood out there, in the cold snow squall, just for me. Yes we didn't get the french toast, and yes I was really upset about it. But you went out of your way and asked me if I wanted half of your breakfast. Even when I slipped you were there for me, so thank you Weiss. I love you." I explained to Weiss, cupping her chin as she listened. Weiss' sad complexion quickly changed to a content grin upon hearing my last sentence, looking back to me.

"I love you too Ruby."

* * *

A doctor came in and examined me a few minutes later, giving me some painkillers for my headache along withsome food and drink as she instructed me to stay awake for the night. After examining me one last time she left the room and closed the door behind her. Weiss got into bed with me right afterwards, making me smile as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ruby, can I ask you a question? It was puzzling me as I was falling asleep next to you last night." Weiss asked me, to which I nodded my head.

"Of course hun, what is it?"

"Well, as I laid next to you last night, there was this one little thing that made me wonder why you snapped. Why were you so sad when the barista told you there wasn't any more french toast? Did you just like french toast a lot, or is something wrong that you haven't told me yet," Weiss asked, noting her seriousness. "Please tell me the truth."

"Well. It wasn't because of them running out that made me snap, it's more of my history," I answered. "It's kinda personal."

Weiss tightened her hold around my hips, looking me square in the eyes with pure care and interest. "Please tell me."

I sighed. "Well. My mom used to make french toast, I loved it when I was little and always asked her to make it often. She used to make it for my birthday, Christmas, Easter, every thanksgiving morning she'd make it too. But she disappeared one day when I was little, so I try to remember her through little things like that. Yang doesn't like it anymore though, so I rarely eat it much," I explained, looking down at my sheets. "I know I freaked out over nothing. But I waited for the chance to enjoy the delicasy once again in my life, to find out a guy ahead of us in the line ate the last of it. And it broke my heart."

"I didn't know it meant so much to you, I'm so sorry," Weiss apologized, just then though, her eyes lit up as she thought of something. "How about after you are discharged, we go and get some french toast? I know a place that makes breakfast foods all day, they make the bread fresh and the syrup comes from their tree farm."

"Weiss, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked in a sarcastically surprised tone, making Weiss smile.

"Yes," She answered, "Ruby, would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?"

I pretended to think about it, looking up to the ceiling as I did. "Well, I don't know. I might have to rearrange my schedule. I have a date with my bed tomorrow night, but I can cancel that if you like?" I joked as Weiss laughed.

"You're a dolt!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, but I'm your dolt."

"But you're my dolt."

( **Future note. For those of you just reading this, this is about the time it gets more... lewd. Be forewarned** )

Weiss smiled as she got out of bed, pulling the curtains around and blocking the view of the door. She jumped back into bed playfully and stradled me, looking me straight in the eyes. She brought her head towards mine and I closed my eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead though, she swooped her head around mine. I didn't understand her intentions, but I allowed her to do whatever she wanted. Suddenly my eyes widened as I felt soft, warm, wet lips suckling on my nape. My body lunged up as Weiss pressed down firmly on my neck, lowering me back down onto the bed as she continued. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let out a small moan of pleasure, making Weiss press even deeper. I was losing it over her kisses to my neck. I let out another moan, this time louder as I wrapped my arms around her back and neck, breathing raggedly as she finally let go of me. My arms fell back down onto the bed, Weiss quickly fixing them back to a normal position as she smirked.

"My my, you're pretty jumpy when something touches your neck," Weiss stated playfully, "I wonder what happens if I do _this_."

A shiver went down my spine from her dark, lustful intentions, making Weiss smile as she shifted down my bed. I jolted up again as she grabbed my breast, gently rubbing it all over. I thought I was gonna lose it again, but I managed to keep myself stable.

"W-Weiss! W-what if s-someone sees us?!" I stuttered quietly as she continued to massage my boob.

"No one's gonna come in, it's the middle of the night in a quiet on-campus hospital, the only person that'll come in here tonight is the doctor every once and awhile to check in on ya. Besides, I want to make my poor little injured baby feel better." Weiss replied, giving me the puppy dog-ish voice at the end of her sentence.

Weiss grinned as she aligned her body back with mine, kissing me passionately. My eyes widened again as her tongue entered my mouth. I let out a moan as I closed my eyes and returned the embrace, pulling her deeper in doing so. This time Weiss let out a quiet noise as we battled for dominance, though was ended a moment later as she finally ended the kiss.

"Now now, I can't have you closing your eyes now, don't want you to fall asleep when she told you not to!" Weiss teased as she kissed me once more, before heading back down to my chest again. She pulled the straps of my hospital gown down, fully exposing my breasts. I didn't even realize I forgot to wear a bra the other day.

"Now just relax, let me take care of you while you rest." Weiss instructed. I gave her a nod as she coursed her hand up my stomach, grabbing my boob with a firm grasp and rubbing it again in circles. I let out a sigh of arousal as she played with my breast, gasping as she tugged on my nipple and firmly rubbed it.

"O-oh Weiss!" I said in enjoyment, making Weiss smile before clasping the other nipple with her teeth. "AAHH!" I screamed as she did so. Weiss let go and put her finger to her mouth.

"Try and suppress your noises Ruby, I don't want to get kicked out for doing this." Weiss asked, to which I nodded.

"Alright, now where was I? Ah yes."

Weiss latched onto my nipple again, sucking and teasing it with her tongue. I cupped my mouth, trying my hardest not to let out a moan or any other loud noises. Every once and awhile, my body jumped up a couple times and I let out a gasp as Weiss pulled on my sensitive pecks, but I kept myself quiet as Weiss did her work. Finally, she stopped playing with my tits half an hour later as she looked up at me.

"Now, it's time for your physical!" Weiss said lustfully as she raised the bottom end of my gown. I jolted up as she did.

"W-wait Weiss! I-I.. haven't done this before..." I said in embarrassment. Weiss only smiled.

"It's okay hun, I'll be gentle this time, I'll take it nice and slow. What should our safe word be?" Weiss asked with a reassuring smile. I sat up, thinking of a word. Finally, I snapped my fingers as I thought of one.

"How about roses?" I asked, and Weiss nodded.

"That'll be fine," She said before pushing me back into bed. We kissed for a few minutes before Weiss went back down my body. She pulled my gown up and removed my panties slowly, sucking on the fabric before tossing it beside me. Weiss motioned to pause a moment as she reached under her dress and pulled her own panties down, sitting down and finally removing her underwear as she sling-shot them up in my face.

"Aww, Weiss!" I joked as I picked them up off my head.

"There, use that to muffle your sounds. Don't want the doc coming in and hearing you moaning, that would be a mood killer." Weiss admitted. I chuckled as I put Weiss' panties in my mouth, breathing in her stimulating scent as she pulled the gown up for the last time. My breath started to quicken, but slowly relaxed as Weiss' finger pet my opening, rubbing her finger around it gently.

"Do it." I confirmed, removing her panties for a brief second before putting them back in my mouth. My body shivered in sensation as I felt Weiss' fingers enter my pussy as she began to thrust back and forth slowly. I covered my mouth, entrapping my moans in her underwear as she pushed deeper and deeper into my hole.

"God, you're so tight! I can barely thrust my fingers in your dirty hole!" Weiss exclaimed. making me blush a bit as she continued to finger me. Soon I felt her coarse tongue gently lick around my clit. My body tensed up as I let out a loud moan that was thankfully suppressed by the panties. I lowered back down as she gently played with my clit and pussy at the same time. My mind was going numb with stimulation as Weiss picked up speed, two fingers went to three and soon three to four. I laid in the bed, enjoying her work as I moaned in pleasure.

I think my noises turned her on as well, because soon Weiss began to rub her crotch on my leg as she continued to please me, keeping her pace synched with mine as she too began to moan, though she was able to contain her pleasure. I felt her warm, wet crotch rub back and forth on my leg as she sucked on my little nob. Weiss stopped about mid-rift, pulling her fingers out of my hole and licking them clean. I spat the heiress' panties out of my mouth, not even realizing how damp I made them from being in my mouth. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes, getting comfortable as I laid in peace. ' _Who knew Weiss was so.. naughty._ '

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I'm not finished just yet," Weiss said as she threw her leg over mine, pulling my body near hers. "Now, I'll need a little help here. Just keep this position, I'll take care of the rest."

Weiss pressed her crotch against mine, rubbing it around to get comfortable. I threw her underwear back in my mouth as she continued to rub. I was unable to move my body much, so I left it to her solely to pleasure me this way. Her movements were electrifying as the white haired girl circled my pussy. I followed up by moving my hips up and down, jmmense pleasure evenly distributed as we scissored each other.

* * *

 _About an hour later..._

"RUUUBYYY!" Weiss yelled. Thank god no one heard her as I soon too felt something

"MMMGHM!" I screamed, muffled by a mouth full of pantie. My body jolted up as my mind went numb. I blacked out for about a few minutes. And when I came back to life Weiss was laying beside me as she took her panties out of my mouth.

( **Here's the end of the sex scene, for those who didn't want to read it** )

"Jesus Ruby, You slobbered all over my panties!" Weiss stated, holding up her dripping wet underwear as I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, looking redder than ever. Weiss smiled as she grabbed my cheek.

"It's okay, I brought a spare." She replied, getting off my bed. Weiss pulled out her bag the she had brought for the night, rummaging through it before finally putting her full arm into it.

"Ah, there they are!" Weiss said in her discovery, pulling out a pair IDENTICAL to the old one. I looked at her funny.

"I never expected you to be the odd-change type of person. But seriously, the same pair of underwear?" I accussed, making Weiss frown.

"At least I wore a bra today missy!" She proclaimed. I blushed again, grabbing my panties and beginning to slip them on. Though Weiss stopped me as she held out her hand.

"No no, I brought a clean pair for you as well," The heiress said, throwing me a different pair of underwear with hearts on them. "You can thank me later."

I slipped on the new underwear. Right as I finished, the doctor walked into my room. I panicked as I pulled up my nightgown again and pushed the bottom part down, freaking out when I saw the panties beside me and quickly throwing them behind my back as she pulled the curtains.

"Ah Ruby. Good to see you, how are you feeling dear?" The woman asked as she walked up to me.

"I-I'm good. I stayed awake!" I exclaimed, though I sounded like I was lying, and I could tell the doctor didn't believe me.

"Did you actually? You don't have to lie to me dear." The doctor said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not lying! I'm just really tired. Weiss has been helping me stay up for the night." I explained, pointing to Weiss, who, in turn, smiled and waved at the doctor.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. Good to see you're staying with your friend for the night!" The doctor said, shaking her hand. "Sorry I didn't see you when I walked in."

"It's alright doc," Weiss assured. "But I've kept Ruby awake all night, don't you worry."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get your medicine Ruby. Is there anything you want as well?" She asked, turning back to me.

"Well, can I have another coffee?" I asked her, whom nodded and left as she went through the curtains. We heard the door close behind her, and I pulled out my underwear out again. Weiss laughed as she picked them up.

"Geez, the look on your face when you heard her walk in was priceless!" Weiss said, laughing.

"That's not funny, She almost caught us fucking!" I yelled at Weiss. She shrugged as she cuddled up next to me on my bed again. Wrapping her arms around my body as she sighed.

"That was amazing Ruby." Weiss stated, I nodded in agreement as we laid together in my hospital bed.

Weiss stayed with me all night. I hoped the moment would never end.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 13. I apologize if this wasn't the best lemon scene ever. I'm not a big fan of it tbh, I love the yuri shit and enjoy reading it, but when it comes to lemon I just can't take it very seriously, that shit makes me laugh for some reason. So yeah, I don't expect to write many lemons or lemon scenes very often, it makes me feel weird and sinful almost when I do, so forgive me if this wasn't a very good lemon scene. But I hope you at least enjoyed the action as much as Ruby did. Anyway, sorry for the long ass delay again, I try and start my next chapters right after publishing my last ones, but with my screwed up timetable, it makes it hard to do what I love to do. So yeah, I hope this sheds some light onto why this took awhile. Anyways, look forward to reading your comments. And as I always say, stay tuned!**


	14. Whiterose: Part 1

**Alright, so I just want to make this as quick AP. Because no offence, but I'm kinda tired of kissing ass in this a/n all the time. So anyway, getting to the reviews.**

 **Jane: like I said I don't do lemons, so pardon me on that. As for their relationship, I thought it was only fair to give the Whiterose couple a little comfort at an instant pace. I'm not trying to be stereotypical here, but because people with depression usually want to feel like they're loved by someone. I thought I'd make Weiss the loving character that takes care of Ruby both physically and emotionally because of her depression and possible suicidal thoughts (no spoilers). Like I said I don't exactly know how it feels, so I'm just trying to show the viewers that I'm at least giving those with the illness some enlightenment and happiness of this horrible illness.**

 **jaden4321: Thank you for your feedback. You are someone with a good taste in amateur writing, so I appreciate that. I remembered when it snowed in May and June too, that was a shit show.**

 **Zoroark0: thx man, I tried. I will try as best I can**

 **Kagira Tachiki: Alright. I kinda agree on you there, I'll keep it out if you like in other lemon scenes maybe, but I don't expect to do another one soon.**

 **Oh yeah, as you read. When it gets to the part where Ruby falls asleep, the next part of this chapter is in her dream, continuing where I left off. Anyway, thought I would clarify that before venturing on.**

* * *

 **Future Edited: as of (10/27/2016)**

* * *

Chapter 14: White Rose: Part 1

"Okay Ruby, just sign here." The doctor instructed, giving me a clipboard and a pen. I complied as I signed my name on the line provided and handed it back to the doctor at the reception.

"Have a good day hun!" She said as we waved goodbye. "And try not to get hurt again, I don't want to see you here unless it's for a checkup!"

I walked out of the hospital with my small luggage bag, where Blake, Yang and Weiss awaited me at the entrance. The gang greeted me with content smiles as I walked up to them, enveloping me a group hug. "Hey, it's good to see you guys." I said cheerfully as they released me from their holds. The snow had finally melted with the warm weather, leaving no traces of the white stuff anywhere in sight. We all started the trekk back home together as the morning sun rose. I had a welcoming feeling that today was gonna be a good day. Maybe it was because of my fantastic night with Weiss, but it just felt like a great day was dawning upon us. Feeling this, I smiled as we all stolled down the stone pathway of Beacon academy. We finally made it to the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how long the walk was until I saw the time, noting it took us a full hour to get from the hospital to the caf. I looked at the menu, reading the food being served today and imagining it in my mind as my mouth started to water.

"I'll get your food for you Ruby, you go and sit down." Weiss said as she patted me on the back.

"Are you sure? I can get it myself." I asked.

Weiss simply nodded. "It's fine, just tell me what you want, I'll pay for it." She replied.

I nodded as I told her what I wanted. They had a special hot chocolate with little sugar roses in them, and a nice, big eclair that had chocolate syrup along with whipped cream in it that was screaming my name. Weiss nodded as she got into the fairly busy lineup, leaving me to find a seat. I looked around the building, noticing it was a nice day outside. Fortunately all the tables outside weren't taken as well. I smiled as I waved my hand to Weiss, motioning to come outside with the orders when she got them as I walked out the door.

I sat down at one of the picnic benches and took a big whiff of the nice summer air. There was a lovely warm breeze that whistled through the pillars of the dining hall that almost sounded like singing from the gods. As I admired today's weather, Weiss plopped my order down and sat next to me, with Yang and Blake in-tow sitting in front of us, and soon, team JNPR as well.

"Hey guys, Hey Ruby. How're you feeling?" Ren asked, I smiled as I waved to them.

"I'm great. It's a lovely day out, there's a nice warm breeze blowing through here, life's good." I said contently as team JNPR sat down next to us. They talked about their week's so far, how they were doing and what-not, and after breakfast we all walked around the school yard and talked about schooling and stuff for this year.

"...And then I hit 'em with my hammer!" Nora exclaimed with enthusiasm, ending her weird dream about a live game show called 'Smack-A-Grimm'. ' _I always wonder what goes on in that little head of Nora's..._ '

"So Ruby, any weird stories or anything? Annyythiiingg?" Nora asked, sounding like she knew something I didn't.

"W-well, there is this one weird dream I've been having about a white-haired Faunus girl lost in the woods. I can't remember her name, but she kept saying her father was missing and she couldn't find him. That's about as odd a dream as I've had all this week." I stated, making all of team JNPR look right at Weiss, whom noted the sudden attention to her in a confused look.

"What?" Weiss asked, to which no one said anything.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jaune said, looking at his watch soon later and gasping in his oddly feminine tone.

"Shit! We're gonna be late for our teamwork session!" Jaune exclaimed. "Sorry guys, we gotta go!"

Jaune turned around and ran the way we had originally came, with his team in-tow, opposite of the academy.

"They do realize the training area's in the plaza of the school, right?" Yang asked. As soon as she said that, JNPR bolted the other way.

"Wrong way!" Jaune said as he passed us again, as we all laughed and sat on the bench at the statue.

I looked up to the sky, barely noticing it was already evening until now, I didn't even notice the time until Jaune said something about it. I yawned, rubbing my eyes a bit to wipe away the growing fatigue.

"You tired honey?" Weiss asked in a sweet tone. To which I nodded my head.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, someone kept me up all night." I exaggerated, looking at Weiss surprisingly. Weiss shrugged her arms.

"It was mandatory. Besides, it didn't look like you were annoyed by my company." Weiss shot back. I sighed.

"I guess you're right, thank you by the way." I spoke, making Weiss smile.

"Well. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. We're gonna go watch Jaune's teamwork training sesh," Yang spoke, grabbing Blake's hand. "See ya!"

And with that, Yang bolted off with Blake. I yawned again, this time a lot louder than the previous one.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go take a nap." Weiss spoke, grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the bench as we walked hand-in-hand the whole way to our dorms.

Weiss closed the door behind us. I sat on her bed as she closed the curtains as well. Weiss pulled me off of her bed and helped me get undressed, throwing her clothes on the ground next to mine. As I was about to slip on my tank top, Weiss held her hand out, stopping me mid-point.

"You don't need to wear clothes to take a quick nap hun, just keep on your underwear." Weiss stated.

"Okay," I complied, throwing my tank top on the dresser. "If you say so."

Weiss helped me into bed, undoing her hairpin and letting her hair flow down. She threw the band on the bookshelf and walked back. The heiress slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around me as we kissed. Though we were both undressed in bed together, I felt comfortable exposing myself to her. I felt safe near her. I rolled over and moved into Weiss' body, spooning her as she hugged me gently, but snugly. Weiss began to hum quietly, making me drowsier and drowsier as she did so. I soon fell into a deep sleep, cradled in Weiss' body.

* * *

 _I_ heard the crackling of a fire near me as I started to wake up, noting I was wrapped in my cape. It felt nice and warm as I came to life again. I moaned as I tried to move, but fell hopeless to a striking pain in my body, making me retreat back down. I looked up to see Weiss sitting on the ground with my head in her lap, a smile on her face as she knew I was awake again.

"Hey there. Good to see you awake sleepyhead. I was starting to worry that you fell into a coma from the blood loss," Weiss greeted. I looked to my side to see a warming fire was glowing brightly a few feet away from us. "How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts." I simply replied.

"Alright, hold on."

Weiss held out her closest hand to me, where one of her small red glyph's permeated. She put said hand onto my upper left chest and the glyph started to beat again. My body jolted upwards as I felt the effects of Weiss' spell, but Weiss lowered me back down onto her lap again. I started to breathe more calmly and collectively as I felt the pain fade away from my body again. "Thanks Weiss." I said quietly, though loud enough for her to hear. Weiss smiled.

"Your welcome." She said contently, tilting her head to the side as she did a little giggle. "I made this glyph a little less numbing, to allow you to move a bit at least. But you probably won't be able to eat on your own, with or without the glyph."

"W-why?" I asked, a tad bit scared of her answer.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just that if I remove the glyph, you'll feel the full effects of the pain. It might make you flinch while you're trying to eat. The wounds aren't too deep, but it's enough to make you weak in the knees and sensitive in the arms."

"And if you keep the glyph on?"

"Then you won't feel your arms at all. The way the glyph works, it numbs the receptors in any area of your body with a sort of ice semblance. It dulls the pain, but also makes you weak as well," Weiss explained, trying to balance my options. "Look. I know it's a little close for your comfort. But I want to make sure you eat something, even if it's just a little-"

"Can you help me eat?" I asked Weiss, looking right at her as I cut her off mid-point.

"Y-you're okay with me, helping you?" Weiss asked, confused.

"I'm fine with it," I said. "If it means I eat without pain, then so be it."

"E-even if it's, like,'close' close?" Weiss persisted.

"Whatever it takes." I replied. Weiss sat, speechless for a quick moment as she tried to compute what I said.

"Y-you're okay with letting a total stranger, especially a Faunus, assist you in eating, getting changed, cleaning out your wounds-"

"Of course," I interrupted again. Weiss looked at me with the strangest of looks. "I might not know you all too well, but I trust you in helping me as much as I would my sister."

I looked at her with admiration in my eyes. "Even if you're a Faunus."

The last comment made her stunned as ever. Weiss couldn't believe my trust in her. She was shocked by my words of honesty.

"O-okay,"Weiss said, strangely unconfident. "Let me get you a bowl and something to drink then."

In about twenty minutes of watching the faunus run back and forth with the food and the drink. Weiss finally sat back down next to me, putting the meal down beside me as she lifted me up slowly. I felt no pain, as it was replaced by a numbing high as she lowered me back down onto her kneeling leg, resting me gently on her thigh as she got the food ready beside me. Weiss picked up the bowl and took a moderate sized spoonful from the bowl. It was a sort of vegetable soup. It looked like it was made with fresh plants around the forest, which was the only explanation because I hadn't packed any vegetables with me the morning before the trek. Well, none that I saw myself pack. I opened my mouth as she put the spoon in my mouth, pulling it back out empty.

"How is it?" Weiss asked, awaiting my answer. I opened my mouth as steam from the soup left my trap.

"It's a little hot." I answered.

"Oh, sorry, hold on." Weiss said. She made another glyph on the top of the bowl and it began to spin. It disappeared about a moment later as Weiss took another spoonful and fed it to me. I nodded in perfection as I swallowed.

"That's delicious Weiss," I said, smiling. "Where'd you learn to make this?"

"My mother showed me. We live mostly in the forest, in a cabin my father built out of the raw materials of the forest." Weiss replied, giving me another helping.

"How cool, I live in the forest too." I replied as we both smiled.

I finished my bowl of soup, licking my lips in happiness. "Weiss, can I have some more?" I asked Weiss, giving her the best puppy-ish look I could give her. Weiss grinned.

"Of course." The white haired girl said as lowered me back onto the ground and went to the pot above the fire. She took another spoonful and put it in the bowl, fixing the temperature with her glyph.

"Hey Ruby. Can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, what is it?" I replied, unable to nod my head in acceptance of her question. Weiss walked back up to me, resting me back onto her leg again.

"I was just wondering why you were so acceptive of me doing this for you. You know I'm a Faunus, so why don't you hate me like everyone else does in society?" Weiss asked, feeding me as she spoke. I cleared my throat before confessing.

"Well, you just seemed so lost, so afraid. I didn't want you to be hurt in this thick forest all by yourself, so I decided to help you find your parents." I answered, half the truth. Weiss looked at me sympathetically.

"Is that it, or is there another reason?" Weiss asked. I sighed.

"Well, I once had a friend who was a Faunus, just like you. Her name was Silica, she was a fox Faunus. When we grew up together at our huntress academy called Signal, she was bullied a lot for her majestic tail and her ears. They picked on her, bullied her, called her names. She'd always come to me, with bruises and black eyes, looking for comfort and love. One day it was just the worst. Her uncle just passed away and she just got word of it a day later, the girls smacked her around and called her a bitch, cutting her hair off and scratching her ears with the scissors as they took all her hair out. Silica looked like a shaved sheep when they were finished, throwing her out in the hallways for the bullies to start calling her names and beating her up. Before I knew it, she was running away with tears in her eyes," I paused, looking down at my feet emotionlessly. "I don't remember exactly what I did, but from what I heard from one of my girl friends, I took out Crescent Rose and I pummelled all of them, everyone that was involved, to literally a bloody pulp. I made the girl who cut her hair off eat the strands as I gave her a swirly, apparently I cut off one of the girls' uniforms also. When they tried to bring me back to society I was spazzing out. I continued to fight each and every last one of them until they all had a brutal punishment. Windows were smashed, unconscious bodies everywhere. It looked like a murder scene."

tears started to trickle down. Weiss put down the bowl and consoled me as I continued my story. "After my payback, I heard a large bang of a gun above me. I remembered that Silica had run up the stairs and probably in our dormrooms. I ran as fast as I could with my semblance. When I got to my dormroom everyone was crowded around the entrance and the door was wide open. My best friend who was at the scene looked at me with worry as she touched my shoulder and said she was sorry. When I finally got through the crowd, I saw Silica laying on the floor, campus paramedics on the scene as they picked up her body and put it in a bag."

Tears started to roll down my face. "There was blood all over the walls, 'mistake' and 'just die' in bold letters, the gun she used was in an evidence bag. I just sunk to the floor and cried. I let my feelings for her loss go as my friends and the people at the scene comforted me. When I got a hold of myself finally the paramedics gave me a letter addressed to me. They said it was from her and they found it on her bed. It was a long letter, but it basically told me that she loved me for being her friend, how she was gonna miss me and stuff. But she asked me to swear an oath to her that I would never make fun of Faunuses and I would always do my best for them. Even if it was the smallest things. So that's kinda why I respect you, because I want to help you as best as I can."

Weiss smiled. She too with tears in her eyes. She wiped my face with a napkin and hugged me. "Thank you Ruby."

After my second helping and my drink Weiss talked all about her family. She told me of how her father was an amazing huntsman and her mother a medic with special powers. Weiss told me of her special powers that can replace certain medicine in emergencies, and how her mother has saved many lives with it. Afterwards Weiss picked up a bucket and a cloth and came up to me.

"U-um.. is it alright if I... undo your dress so I can clean your wounds?" Weiss asked hesitantly as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Mhmm. It's alright. I'm comfortable with you helping me in my time of need." I said. Weiss turned her head back to me.

"O-okay." Weiss said. She undid my bandages first, wrapping them up in a ball and throwing them aside. She then undid my dress, lifting me up as it fell to the ground in a ball, then putting me back down using my cape as a blanket. Weiss increased the dosage on the glyph as she started to coat the wounds with rubbing alcohol. My body fell completely numb as I laid there, barely able to even move my eyes around as Weiss did her job. After finishing the task of wrapping me in bandages and gauze she lowered the dosage again, making my body vibrate as I started to regain feeling. The spell was still in effect, but I was able to slightly move some parts of my body as I laid there. Weiss put my dress back on and laid me near the fire. "There, all done," Weiss stated as she threw the bandages away, and sat down beside me. "Now. I know a spell that can put you to sleep, but it kinda requires.. a bit of courage."

I looked at her confusedly. "Courage?" I asked.

"Do you want me to do it or not?!" Weiss asked, defensive of her request. To which I quickly and cautiously nodded in compliance.

"I'm alright with it, As long as it puts me to sleep." I responded as Weiss nodded.

"Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you." She said.

"But you didn't even tell me wh-"

I was suddenly interrupted by soft lips against mine. My eyes widened as I laid in Weiss' arms, unable to object or react in any way other way other than acceptance. I let out a shocked muffle, but was soon replaced by a moan in bliss as my eyes started to lose focus. I closed my eyes and let sleep, and Weiss' medical spell, lure me into a deep sleep. I felt Weiss lower me back down to the ground as she kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight. Sweet, little rose."

 **So I thought I should say this now before I forget this part of the plot completely. I thought Silica should actually be one of Ruby's friends from Signal academy. It's another reason Ruby's illness' gotten worse. So spoiler alert. Anyway. Also, I'm sorry to do this, but I want to work on my other story (Broken novel I was talking about in the first few chapters). Because I honestly haven't even looked into it for about a month now, so I want to make adjustments to it and hopefully finish editing the tenth chapter of that. Anyway, I look forward to reading your reviews. And as always, stay tuned!**


	15. Date Night

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, to the next Chapter of RWBY: A Tale of Two Roses! Yeah, I made that a little over-dramatic. But nevertheless, here it is! Sorry for the long ass wait. You know when you make something, and in your head it's like the best thing since sliced bread, but in reality it's an abomination? Yeah, that's what happened to my story. So I either have to rewrite that shit, which is a pain in the ass because it's like 15 chapters and over 100-and-something pages long. Or just skim it and cut it down a bit to help with the time. But don't worry, it won't affect THIS story anymore. So without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Date Night

I felt a soft hand gently course down my arm. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was facing the wall. Weiss' hand went back up my arm slowly as she finally pulled herself into my body form, wrapping her legs around mine and kissing my nape gently. I moaned a bit as she did so.

"Ah, you are awake," Weiss said happily. "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

"Mmhm. It's the afternoon?" I asked sleepily.

"Yep, and I have something planned for tonight. So I need you to get up and take a shower, I'll take care of the rest." Weiss replied, burrowing her head in my neck. I shivered excitedly as she did.

"Five more minutes?" I asked.

"Sorry hun, but we're on a schedule. Now get up and hit the showers." Weiss demanded, getting out of the bed. I groaned, getting up and turning around. Weiss held out her hand to me as I came back to life. I took her hand and she pulled me out of bed. Weiss handed me a rugged t-shirt and some short-shorts. I put them on and left the room with my towel over my head. As I walked out of the room Jaune was just shutting his door, his back turned to me.

"Hey Jaune." I said as he turned around. Jaune jumped up and screamed in his girlish tone.

"Jesus Ruby! Y-you scared me," Jaune said shockingly, bending over to catch his breath. " _Pant._ What're you up to?"

"I gotta go take a shower. I smell like a-"

"Wilted rose?" Jaune joked.

"Ha ha, funny. Haven't heard that one before." I said coldly, shooting Jaune a 'that was a shitty joke and you know it' look. He backed up, frightened by my glance.

"Well, you want me to walk you downstairs? I'm heading down there anyway." Jaune said. I shrugged.

"Okay." I answered.

Jaune told me of his team training session back at the academy. I laughed when he said Nora accidentally shot him out of the training area with her hammer.

"So here we are," Jaune said, stopping at the shower areas. "So what do you have planned for the night?"

"Well. I don't know all the details, but Weiss' taking me out for a date. How about you?" I answered, awaiting his next response.

"I'm going out to the movies with Pyrrha. She's been wanting to see the new Deadpool movie since it came out, so I told her I got two tickets and she lit up like a firework." Jaune said. I smiled.

"Well alright, I'll let you go then. Have fun at the movies!" I said.

We waved goodbye as I entered the showers and Jaune walked out of the dormitory. As I washed my hair and body I began to wonder what that little white-haired heiress' got planned for tonight. I had a feeling it was gonna be overboard. Maybe she booked one of her favourite restaurants for just the two of us, maybe she paid for a tour around in her own private helicopter. Knowing her probably both at the same time. I knew Weiss had the money to do it, but does her father approve of us? Has she even told him?

I dried my hair and put on my clothes again. I undid my bandages, the cuts were healing up pretty fast. They were only thin little red lines now on my white arms, which kinda made them stand out. I shrugged as I put some more ointment on them and wrapped them back up. I started to think some more. Now that I think of it, we've only been dating for what, a week? Still, I feel happy and safe when I'm with her. I love her after all, and Weiss loves me just as much.

I walked down the hallway. As I came close to my dormroom I heard yelling of some sort. Some heated argument was happening right in the vicinity of my room. I sighed as I opened the door quietly. Yang and Weiss were the culprits behind the shouting.

"You can't just just yank her away from something Ruby needs just because you want her for yourself!" Yang shouted.

"I'm taking her out for dinner! I have all this set up! Ruby can reschedule that appointment for later and I will take her. Besides, she's much happier now with me as her girlfriend!" Weiss exclaimed. They continued at their throats as I threw the towel on the chair, the two unaware of my presence. I walked over to the door and, with all my little arms could muster, slammed the door so hard the curtains got stuck on the top of Blake's bed from the wind off it.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, breaking the two of them up. They both looked at me shocked. I gritted my teeth, but soon relaxed as I returned back to my regular composure. "Now that I've gotten your attention, I want to hear what the fuck is going on. BOTH of you will speak when spoken to and will let each other say their story. If I hear one squawk whilst someone is talking I will tape your mouth shut. Am I understood!?" I said instructively. The two girls nodded.

"Yes Ruby." They both said in harmony.

"Good. Now Yang, tell me what's wrong." I said calmly, sitting down in a chair closest to me.

"Well. I remembered today was the day you scheduled for your therapy session, so I came up here to remind you, to hear that you went to take a shower. Weiss told me that she was taking you out for the night and would probably not make it in time for your sesh. I asked her politely to cancel her date-"

"Bull...-" Weiss interrupted but stopped mid-point, looking at me. I took out a roll of duct tape from the drawer. Weiss shivered at the sight as I placed it down on the desk. "..Sorry."

"Anyway. Weiss said that she had something massive planned for you that she could only do tonight, and the sesh could be postponed for another day."

"Awww Weiss," I said, smirking. Weiss blushed, and Yang got defensive.

"Weiss hasn't even said anything and you're already on her side!?" Yang said angrily. I held out my finger.

"No, I never said I was on anyone's side. So continue." I said. Yang cooled down.

"So the tempers and voices started to rise, we got into a fight." Yang finished. I nodded, turning my head to Weiss.

"Alright Weiss, your turn." I said.

"Well, most of that's true. But Yang didn't say it politely at all. She threatened me. She said if I didn't cancel the date she'd knock me out and throw me in a locker and would've told you I cancelled it."

"What?!" Yang bursted out in anger. I got up and grabbed the tape. Yang backed off pretty quickly.

"I told her that I planned this for awhile, she said tough luck. Yang wouldn't even allow you to miss one day for a romantic night, even if we could've done it tomorrow." Weiss continued.

"When's my appointment?" I asked Yang. Yang looked at her scroll.

"It's in an hour, it's 5:30 now." Yang answered.

"When's the date at Weiss?" I turned to her.

"It's at seven." She answered. I nodded.

"I got time to do both. Yang, drive me and Weiss up to the therapist, we can go forth with the date afterwards." I said, fixing my hair and putting the tape away. The two girls nodded.

Weiss did my nails. A nice rose red colour to match my hair. She also handed me a dress.

"Here, try this on." Weiss said. I took the dress out of her hands. It was a nice white dress that puffed out near the waist. I tried it on to find it fit me perfectly. I put on some white canvas shoes as well.

"Weiss, how'd you know what size dress to get me?" I asked, looking at it in the mirror.

"That doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Weiss said. I shrugged as I came up to Yang, who already had her leather jacket on.

"You might wanna put on a jacket or something," Yang said, looking at my outfit. "It's a really nice dress though."

I nodded in compliance and went into our closet, pulling out one of Yang's older jackets. It was a brown jacket that she no longer fit in (Top heavy, if you know what I mean).

I turned to look at Weiss as she exited the small washroom we had. She wore a lovely dark-red dress with stockings and dark-red flat heeled shoes to match her dress. Weiss had her hair done in a bun as well, along with red lipstick and a pinkish makeup on her cheeks. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look gorgeous." I answered, making the heiress smile in confidence.

"Everyone ready?" Yang asked. We both nodded our heads as we left the room in one row together.

 _About forty minutes of driving later..._

"Jeez, why didn't I bring a coat!" Weiss said as we hopped off Yang's motorcycle. I put my warm jacket on her, turning back around to say goodbye to Yang.

"You want me to pick you guys back up after the date?" Yang asked. I shook my head.

"It'll be fine, me and Weiss'll walk home," I said. "But don't worry. I'll have you on speed-dial just in case."

"Okay." Yang said. We gave each other a hug before Yang drove off down the street. I waved goodbye as she disappeared out of my sight.

"Ruby!" Glenda said as me and Weiss walked up to the check-in desk. "Good to see you again hun!"

"Hey Glenda." I said as she walked around her desk. Glenda gave me a big bear hug. She finally let go, turning to Weiss' direction.

"So, you brought a friend today?" Glenda said, taking a gander at her outfit. Weiss blushed a bit as she examined her.

"Oh yeah. Weiss, this is Glenda, she's the nicest lady you will ever meet. Glenda, this is Weiss, my best friend and partner in my team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you hun." Glenda said, shaking Weiss' hand. They both exchanged smiles before letting go of each other's hands.

"So how long've you known Ruby?" Weiss asked, sparking a conversation. As soon as she said that, Lydia walked out of her office.

"Ruby! It's good to see you. How have you been?" Lydia asked.

"I'm alright Ms. Glo- I mean, Lydia." I said, smiling. Lydia returned a grin as she signalled for me to come into her office.

"I'll be out in maybe half an hour hun, okay?" I said to Weiss. She nodded in compliance as I walked into Lydia's office.

 _About half an hour later..._

"Well, that's all we have for today." Lydia said, stopping her wrist watch. I got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Ruby. Did you resolve that thing with your crush?" Lydia asked. I stopped and turned around.

"Mhm," I nodded as I turned around to face her. "Actually, I'm going out with her tonight. That's why I had to cut this session short today." I answered.

"Oh, so it's a girl that you like huh?" Lydia asked. My face turned red in embarrassment. "What's her name?"

"Weiss, her name is Weiss. She was the girl that was talking with Glenda as you walked out."

"Oh yes, the white-haired girl, if I recall seeing. I didn't get a good look at her."

Lydia crouched down to my level, looking me in the eyes. "Are you happy with her?" She asked me quietly.

"Y-yes," I said hesitantly. "Weiss makes me feel happy. She's caring and compassionate. I know it isn't exactly who you were thinking of when I said I had a crush on someone, but I love her."

I stood proud of my last sentence, making sure to emphasize my confidence with my confession. Lydia smiled.

"It's good to hear she makes you happy. It's even better to see she's taken the time to come to one of your session's, it means she cares for you," Lydia patted me on the head. "Don't ever let her go Ruby, I think she's the best thing for you. Now I don't want to keep you from your night." Lydia opened the door. "Have a nice date night hun."

 **So there's the end of another chapter. It felt a little short to me, to be honest. But next chapter'll be the date night, so stay tuned. To be honest (again) I've been watching some really weird ass Donald Trump vid's. Is it just me, or is he the American Hitler of society today? Like seriously, I'm afraid he'll start fucking world war 3. Why the fuck would you vote for him? I mean okay, there's the problem with refugee's and immigrants and stuff, but would you go out of your way as to insult other higher ups like the fucking pope? The other candidates? Seriously, WTF TRUMP?! But hey, that's just my opinion, it don't mean shit. Especially cause I live in Canada. But I just wanted to spark a debate, see what you guys think. Leave a comment about your thoughts on Trump, whether he's an idiot or whether you support him fully.**

 **Also leave a comment about the story as well, cuz I want to see what you guys want. Do you like the slice-of-life kinda feel to this story, or do you want a little action, Romance, hurt/comfort? I will try my best to give you what you want in this story. So as always, STAY TUNED!**


	16. Whiterose: Part 2

**Hi there. So I just want to keep this quick. So I made this a little longer than normal, to compensate for the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 16: White Rose; Part 2

I stormed out onto the balcony, scythe in my right hand and my left wiping away the tears in my eyes.

" **You want a piece of me too?! COME ON!"** I shouted at the Nevermore. "I've taken one of you down already, I'll do it again!"

The Nevermore screeched as it turned around. It was headed straight for me. I knew it was either me, or that beast, that was walking out of here alive. I slashed the balcony railing off, sending it falling down the tall building. I sheathed my weapon and ran back a bit, positioning myself like an Olympic runner. I bolted off, as I got to the edge I prepared myself to jump.

"Ruby NO!" Weiss yelled as I vaulted off the balcony, falling head first as the Nevermore approached me.

"I'm not going to die today."

 _2 Hours Earlier..._

"Ah, Ruby. Out so early?" Glenda asked as I returned at her desk.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a date tonight with Weiss. She said she couldn't postpone it to a different day, so I'll continue this tomorrow." I said. I seen Weiss blush as I turned around.

"Oh, okay... I'll book you in for tomorrow. How does noon sound?" Glenda said, a little weirded out of my words.

"Sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said cheerfully. I turned around and walked over to Weiss, who was reading a fashion magazine. I patted her on the head, which made her panic as she fixed it again.

"All done." I said happily.

"Ah, Ruby. Watch the hair!" Weiss said, patting it down as she got up. I tensed up as I gave her a look of shock.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized. Weiss gave me a grin.

"It's okay hun. You look like you're in a good mood!" Weiss said, changing the subject as we walked to the door, holding each other's hands.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, "I get to go out with the best person in the whole world, out on a surprise date. Who wouldn't be in a good mood for that?"

"You sound so childish. Well, I don't think I'm the best person, but I certainly am near there aren't I?" Weiss asked. I nodded.

"You are in my books." I said. My last words triggered Weiss to smile. She kissed me on the cheek as we walked out of the therapist building.

"So what do you have planned Weiss?" I asked as we strolled down the streets.

"Well. I wanted to keep this a secret until we got there, but I can't keep it in anymore. First, we'll go to a fancy restaurant, then I got us tickets to a club, it's playing Skrillex tonight." Weiss said. My eyes lit up in awe as she said those words.

"Skrillex?! That's my favourite artist!" I said excitedly. "How did you know?!"

"A little bird told me." Weiss answered. I looked at her confused.

"What little bird?"  
"Let's just say a golden yellow bird."

"You mean Big Bird from Sesame Street?"

Weiss smacked her head. "No, Yang! She told me you loved Skrillex, so I found tickets for tonight in Vale."

"Oh, yay!" I jumped at Weiss, giving her the biggest bearhug I could muster. I think I heard her squeak from the amount of force on her.

"Ruby.. Can't... Breathe." Weiss said faintly, making her turn a shade of blue. I let go of the white haired girl. Weiss gasped for air as she bent down.

"Weiss, are you okay?" I asked her.

"You, _pant,_ dolt.." Weiss wheezed as she gasped for breath. I smiled.

"Yeah, you're okay."

Twenty minutes of walking later. We stood in front of what I thought was the busiest restaurant in all of Vale. The line literally ran two and a half blocks. The establishment was called 'La Rouge'. From what I heard they were the only restaurant in Vale to get a full 5 stars, which was good and bad at the same time because it meant good quality service, but expensive meals. Weiss tightened her grip on my hand as she walked to the front of the line.

"Sorry ladies, the place is packed with people and reservations." The guy at the booth said. Weiss held out a slip.

"We have a reservation for two. Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as the guy examined the slip.

"Right this way ladies." The man said as he opened the door. We both smiled as we walked into the restaurant.

"Oh come on! We were here first!" One man grumbled at the front of the line.

We were escorted to a table. One of the employee's took Weiss' jacket I gave her and another seated her. Another employee tucked my chair in for me as well.

"The menu," The waiter said as he gave us both a menu. He had a french accent as he spoke. "Today's special is Chicken Cordon Bleu, with Rice Pilaf and a wonderful strawberry cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh, uh I'll have that." I said quickly, not wanting to look at the menu choices. I wasn't gonna redo the get together incident with the menu's. The waiter nodded as he wrote in his book.

"I'll have the usual." Weiss said. The waiter smiled as he wrote her order. Jesus, Weiss must come here a lot for them to know what she usually eats. Especially in these fancy restaurants.

"Excellent. Anything else?" The waiter asked. Weiss motioned for him to hunch down to his level. She whispered into his ear and, after a moment, the waiter nodded as he took a bill from Weiss' fingers.

"What was that about?" I asked as the waiter left.

"Oh nothing, I just asked him to get us a decent drink tonight. Nothing too expensive, but just good enough to enjoy." Weiss answered. That just left me with more questions than answers. Soon, the question was solved as the waiter came back.

"Here you are." The waiter said, pouring two glasses of white wine for the both of us. He set the bottle in a cooling bucket and left.

"Weiss, aren't we a little underage for alcohol?" I asked her, looking at the glass.

"It's just for the night. Besides, I paid for the whole thing, and I want to enjoy the night with you." Weiss answered.

"I would've been fine with a regular drink and a normal night, you don't have to get me drunk for me to enjoy a night with you, I'm perfectly fine with anything you have planned," I said, taking a sip of the wine. I almost flinched at the taste of it, but gulped it down quickly. "Besides, knowing them they probably charge a fortune just for tap water."

"They don't charge a cent for water Ruby." Weiss said, she sighed as she took a swig from her glass. The food came out after 30 minutes of conversating. My dish was a chicken with a seasoned rice dish. Weiss' was some kind of vegan dish, with different vegetables and dressings. I cut my chicken open to find it filled with another meat and some cheese that was liquefied from the heat emitting inside it.

"Um Weiss, just what is 'Gordon Ble' anyway?" I asked the heiress, poking at the second meat inside the first like it was an experiment.

"Cordon Bleu, it's a chicken stuffed with ham and cheese. It's my sister's favourite," Weiss said, a little unamused by my action's toward it. "Try it, it's really good."

"Okay, but if a leg pops out of the ham I'm switching to the rice." I said jokingly. Weiss didn't even show a smirk. Instead she gave me a cold look at my joke.

After I ate my dinner Weiss plopped her elbows on each side of the table, putting her fingers together and laying her chin on them. "So, how was it?"

"It was actually really good, the ham had a steamy kinda taste to it from the chicken. The cheese topped it off perfectly." I answered, trying my best to fit in to the crowd of other people around. Weiss gave me a satisfied smile.

"Your dessert madam." The waiter said as he placed down a plate. There was a big piece of what looked to be the best cheesecake ever made, topped with strawberries and a red syrup from them. I picked up the fork and began to eat the masterpiece.

"Jeez Ruby, I haven't seen your eyes light up like that since your first day at Beacon, watching all the different people's weapon's as they strolled by." Weiss said as she watched me eat the dessert happily. At about halfway through it I sat back in my chair, full from the meal.

"Oohh... I can't eat another bite." I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

"Well, can I have a bite before the waiter takes it away?" Weiss asked. I accepted her request. She picked up the plate and took a forkful of the cheesecake, eating it and placing down the plate. Weiss sounded happy as she enjoyed the cheesecake.

"My, that's delicious! I've never had their cheesecake before, but I heard it was to die for!" Weiss exclaimed in glee as she patted her mouth with her napkin.

"It's pretty good." I added, repositioning the plate at the edge of the table. The waiter came not a moment later with the bill.

"The bill," The waiter said as he placed it down on an open spot on the table. He picked up the cheesecake. "Do you want to take this home?"

"Oh, yes please." I answered. The waiter nodded as he left for the kitchen. Weiss picked up the bill and took out her credit card. The waiter returned with a white box and gave it to me. He noticed Weiss' card and went to go pay for the meal.

After the dinner was paid for we walked all the way down to the residential district of Vale. The lights and the sounds of the city filled the atmosphere as we made our way into one of the biggest buildings. Weiss pressed the button as we waited for the elevator.

"So Ruby, how is this date going so far?" Weiss asked. I seen her silently praying for a good response. I looked at her contently.

"I love it, but you didn't have to go all out on me. I would've been happy with going to the movies or watching the stars in the forest or even just cuddling with you. As long as I'm with you." I said. That made Weiss smirk a bit. The elevator doors finally swung open. We walked inside and Weiss pressed a button on the console.

"So, did you like tonight's dinner, or was it terrible?" Weiss continued as the doors shut. I sighed.

"Yes Weiss, I liked the dinner. But like I said, you don't have to go overboard." I answered, sounding a little frustrated.

"Well you don't sound like you did. It sounds like-"

I put down the cake and placed my hand over Weiss' mouth, pressing her against the metal wall. Weiss looked at me, full attention at me as she stood there in silence.

"I just don't really like fancy restaurants Weiss. It wasn't that I didn't like the dinner or anything. I just don't like 'rich people' restaurants, or stores, or anything that involves them, no offence Weiss. I like that you treated me to probably the most expensive dinner, but I'd much rather prefer a public custom over a high end one. Okay?" I explained to Weiss in a calm manor. Weiss nodded in agreement. I released my hand on her face and cupped it around her neck.

"I understand Ruby, I'm sorry." Weiss said in a low tone. I raised her chin up.

"You don't have to be sorry, curiosity is what drives us Weiss. I know you only meant to understand my feelings about it, so there it is." I said as I moved my head closer to Weiss'.

Weiss looked at me with the biggest eyes of sympathy. I turned my head a little to the right, closing in on Weiss' lips. I pressed them gently, suckling on them as I wrapped my arms around her body. Weiss did the same as we came up to our floor. I stopped the kiss and grabbed her hand, walking her out the elevator as we came up to the door. A man with bulging muscles stood outside as we approached with tickets. He looked at them before nodding and allowing us in.

The place was alive. People dancing on the floor, dubstep music blaring as Skrillex played with his computer and some buttons on the table at the same time. I lit up in amazement. But that amazement was soon replaced by shock. Not a moment later a few griffon's broke through the tall glass of the building, causing the crowd to panic. I looked at Weiss. She looked back at me and we both nodded as we pulled out our scrolls. I pressed a button on mine and not ten seconds later, my locker came crashing through the building, hitting one of the Griffon's that charged at me. I walked up to it, pressed the combo on my locker and pulled out Crescent Rose, making it transform into it's scythe form. I loaded a dust cartridge in it as Weiss' locker came crashing down beside me. She ran up for it, but another Griffon attacked her.

"Weiss!" I yelled as I blocked the oncoming attack to Weiss. I slashed the grimm twice, spinning in the air as I curved it down and landing one more hit on it as I landed on the ground. I spun it around a few more times and around my back. The Griffon was sent flying as I swiped diagonally up to the right. It lay motionless on the ground.

"Thanks hun." Weiss said as she took Myrtenaster out from her locker. She spun her blade, stopping at a thrusting position as the dust revolver changed to white. I spun my blade around as well, resting it on my shoulder with the blade rested on the floor.

"Let's do this." I said. We both charged at them with incredible speed as I used some dust to shoot me down the floor. 'Cinema' was playing in the background as we slashed through the grimm. About ten minutes into the fight, we were almost over when I seen Weiss get slashed by one of the flying demons. aI screamed as I zoomed over to her. Before I knew it, I cut the beast in twelfths. The other's retreated as they flew in panic of my rage.

"Weiss!" I screamed as she held her affected area. It wasn't a big wound, she was cut from her right arm down to her chest. There was only a few claw marks. I took out some gauze and started to wrap her up.

"Thanks." Weiss said as I finished the job. I could tell she was depleted from battling. We were walking towards the door when we heard a loud screech come from outside. We both turned around as we seen a nevermore in the air.

"What the hell?! A fucking nevermore!" I said in frustration and anger.

"The lights and the music must've drawn them in." Weiss said as she loaded a new dust clip into her weapon. I reloaded a clip as well into Crescent Rose, spinning it behind me as I cocked it back.

The nevermore shot it's sharp feather's at us. I managed to dodge it in time, using my semblance to evade it's attack. I looked over to Weiss. My eyes widened. Weiss was on the floor, surrounded in a small pool of blood from her as she broke off the grimm's sharp feather that was impaled into her. Weiss pulled the sharp end of it out, screaming in pain as she nearly passed out on the floor.

"Weiss." I said softly, tears rolling down my face. Which was soon accompanied with rage. "I'M GONNA KILL IT!"

I stormed out onto the balcony, scythe in my right hand and my left wiping away the tears in my eyes.

" **You want a piece of me too?! COME ON!"** I shouted with all my might at the Nevermore. "I've taken one of you down already, I'll do it again!"

The Nevermore screeched as it turned around. It was headed straight for me. I knew it was either me, or that beast that was walking out of here alive. I slashed the balcony railing off, sending it falling down the tall building. I sheathed my weapon and ran back a bit, positioning myself like an Olympic runner. I bolted off, as I got to the edge I prepared myself to jump.

"Ruby NO!" Weiss yelled as I vaulted off the balcony, falling head first as the Nevermore approached me.

"I'm not going to die today."

I pulled out Crescent Rose again. Using the dust I shot myself towards it as we fell together, slashing it as fast and vigorous as I could. I couldn't let up. I kept hacking at it and cutting it relentlessly, even through it's attacks as it scratched me multiple times on the torso and leg area. With all my arms could muster, I swung it around in a full 360o, before landing it with full force I pulled the trigger as many times as I could. Before I reached the bottom of the skyscraper-like apartment.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

...

I was surrounded by white light. I was in tranquility, resting in the whiteness of the area around me.

"Ruby."

A voice said as I laid there. I looked to my right to see a woman in a white cape. My eyes widened at the person in front of me.

"M-mom?" I said shakily, unsure if it was who I thought it was. The woman nodded as she lowered her hood. My mother, Summer Rose, glowing in beauty in a heavenly way.

"You are a brave young girl. I am proud of you," Mom said, smiling. "But you have much to learn, so return back to the world. Return to your loved one, Weiss. Make me more proud."

I nodded my head. "I will mom. I promise, for you."

"No, not just for me. For the people out there who need you the most, the ones you love and cherish, your sister, her girlfriend, and Weiss. They all need you. So make them proud as well."

I watched as she started to fade to a white light.

"I love you, my beloved rose."

"Ruby."

another voice called out, this time muffled. I started to feel my body shifting back into the present.

" **RUBY!** "

I recognized the voice this time. Weiss ran up to me, from what I could hear. She picked me up and held me in her arms. I could hear her sniffling and sobbing as well.

"Ruby!" Weiss said again. I felt her hand brush my hair behind my ear. She pressed her forehead against mine. "I shouldn't have come here. This is all my fault."

I coughed a bit, jolting my body up and down as I did. I rested back into Weiss' arms. I opened my eyes as I seen the scared girl, tears in her eyes as she looked at me in worry and joy at the same time. "Ruby!"

Weiss pulled me into a hug. She lost it as Weiss held onto me as tight as she could. She cried and cried into my shoulder. I grinned as I rubbed her back. Half an hour came by before I knew it. I could hear the ambulance and the police sirens as we sat on the cracked ground.

We were patched up by the paramedics. After they were finished bandaging my body I walked down to Weiss. The paramedic finally finished as I approached her. Weiss looked at me and let out a small smile as she spread her arms out. I came into her embrace as she wrapped her legs around me as well. I could hear her crying a bit.

"I was so worried. When you jumped off the balcony, engulfed in rage," Weiss tightened her grip. "I thought you were gonna die in the process."

I heard her sniffle a bit as she tried her best to control herself, breathing shakily as she burrowed her head in my shoulder. "This is all my fault. I should've moved out of the way, before that nevermore attacked us."

"He was destined to die Weiss," I said, returning the pressure on the heiress. "If I just shot it down or something, it wouldn't have attacked you."

Weiss let out a quick chuckle. "Here we are, blaming each other for our mistakes."

I chuckled too. We took each other's hands as we walked down to the scene. I didn't get a good glimpse of it before I was surrounded by Weiss and paramedics. The ground was destroyed. Nothing remained of the nevermore, not that anything would be left as they disappeared after being defeated. I ran up to the scene and grabbed Crescent Rose on the ground, sheathing it as I turned to see Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch standing there.

"Oh, Hi Professor Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch. What're you two doing here?" I asked dumbly, awaiting to be scolded.

"Well, I got a call from the police department saying that two young, brave and honourable huntresses saved a rave party. I had a feeling one of them would be you, Ms. Rose. But I would've never expected Ms. Schnee to accompany you as well." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"Please, we can explain-"

"You can tell us on the airship ride home. Now let's get going." Ozpin said, interrupting Weiss. We both nodded as we followed the adults.

Ozpin nodded his head in agreement as we finished the explanation, finally arriving at the school. Huntsmen and huntresses were all waiting at the dock. They all clapped and cheered as we walked down the docking bay. I seen Yang and Blake as they both approached and hugged us.

I got out of the shower. I brushed my hair and put on my pj's as I walked out of the shower area. I entered my dormroom and got ready for bed. A little sore from today's events. I seen Weiss sit on her bed, waiting for me as I finally finished throwing my dirty clothes away. I grabbed Weiss' hand as I joined her in the bed. She threw the blanket over me as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey Weiss?" I said. Weiss looked at me directly.

"Yes Ruby?"

"I enjoyed tonight," I said. "Even if the party was ruined, I still enjoyed fighting alongside you. We make a great team, and an even greater couple." I answered, smiling. Weiss smiled as well.

"I felt brave alongside you Ruby. I felt even if I was knocked down, you would always be there to pick me back up." Weiss added. I nodded.

"Of course."

Weiss turned around. I came closer to her and wrapped my body around her. "I won't let you down Weiss."

"I Won't leave you."

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to reading your comments. Anyway see you next chapter!**


	17. Sweet Dreamz

**Hello! So a quick write up. I've been meaning to get back to Ruby's dream about the snow Faunus awhile now. So I decided to do a chapter about it, since I haven't continued for some time now, but anyways. It's finally March Break, so I might be able to do a couple more chapters this week. So just to keep you people updated. Also, I'd like to thank the guest that wrote a nice comment about the story, Zoroark0 and also redreaper189 as well. I want to encourage anyone with thoughts about this story to please, leave a review about it. I enjoy reading about them and it encourages me when people actually write back on my story. So anyways. Enjoy chapt. 17!**

Chapter 17: Sweet Dreamz

After breakfast me and Weiss started to pack up. I was feeling much better, thanks to the snow bunny's medical semblance. My wounds were healing at a faster rate than usual, I was able to move without any pain or glyphs, and I was feeling refreshed from the sleeping spell. I threw on my bag again, it was a lot lighter than yesterday. Weiss carried the other half of my bag for me, making sure to carry the heavier and stiffer items for me as we drunk the last of our beverages.

"You done with your cup?" Weiss asked. That was the way she talked to me the whole morning. Just questions and short answers, like she was uncomfortable with something.

"Yeah, I can take my mug with me though," I answered, speaking in a positive tone as I tried to encourage her to speak more. "We should probably get going soon bun."

Weiss nodded as she sipped the last of her milk. I got up and placed Crescent Rose on my sache. I kicked some dirt at the fire, snuffing it as Weiss got up. "Can I just go to the washroom quickly?"

I nodded. "Okay. I need to go too anyways."

We both went opposite ways as we searched for a bush. I finally found one that was decent enough and pulled down my underwear. Just after finishing I heard Weiss scream as I pulled up my panties. I ran up to the snow Faunus' predicted scream, Weiss jumped out of the bush just as I neared her location. She ran up and took for cover behind me as I pulled out Crescent Rose in its gun form, cocking it back and aiming it at the bush. The bush started to rustle as I readied my trigger finger. Then, a dark-greyish blob rolled out of the bush. Spinning on the spot like a frisbee in front of me and the startled snow bunny. The blob started to shake and vibrate. All of a sudden, it popped up in the air and took the shape of a four-legged animal. I looked closer at it to find it was a dog, I recognized it instantly as it barked at us, making us both jump.

"Z-Zwei?!" I said shakily, trying to contain my excitedness for the big hairy fur-ball. The dog barked again as it panted happily, running up to us.

"ZWEI!"

I jumped in glee as the dog landed in my arms. Zwei started to lick my face uncontrollably. I laughed as his coarse tongue scraped my face, leaving me with a streak of slobber from the happy mutt.

"You know this animal?!" Weiss said angrily. I nodded.

"Yeah, this is Zwei, my dog from home." I said, putting Zwei down. He came up to Weiss and started sniffing her. Seeing it made her uneasy, I called the dog back. It sat next to me as Weiss sighed in relief.

"That mutt nearly scared me half to death! I was doing my duties when he jumped at me!" Weiss explained. I looked at the dog, shaking my finger at it.

"No, bad dog! I told you, you only do that to Yang!" I said. Zwei barked as if he complied as he lowered his ears. Weiss grinned slightly.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you! Come here." The Faunus girl said, holding out her arms. Zwei got up and ran to Weiss, jumping into her arms and half licking, half sniffing the girl. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice as well.

"Zwei? Zweeeiii!" a voice shouted from afar. Zwei started to bark consecutively as I heard the voice call out his name again and again.

"Zwei?" The voice finally revealed itself. It was none other than Yang. I smiled as she came out of the bush. I seen a smile form in her face as well as we ran up to each other.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

We both hugged each other tightly. Excitement filling us as we greeted each other happily.

"Where've you been? Me and dad have been worried sick all day yesterday! We called Qrow to find he didn't know where you were and-"

"It's okay Yang. I told you I didn't know when I'd be back home, and I can fend for myself." I said frustratedly. I told both of them I wanted to go on an adventure on my own, and that I probably wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

"Well, you never called us last night. Me and dad were worried you were hurt." Yang countered. I soon felt guilty as I remembered I was gonna call them every night to let them know I was okay. She seen the bandages on my body and soon got even more worried. "Oh my god, you did get hurt!"

"I'm fine! A pack of beo's got the drop on us. It's only small scratches!" I said stubbornly, smacking Yang's hands as she attempted to analyze my wounds away.

"Wait, these bandages weren't done by you. So who did it? Yang asked, observing my bandages.

"She did."

I pointed in the direction of the snow bunny. Weiss jumped as she realized she was the centre of attention. Yang and I walked up to the Faunus. Who was, at this point, nervous of what she might say. Yang extended her hand out to Weiss as she finally got close enough distance. Weiss flinched as she did, making Yang check to see if she was threatening her in any way. The bunny soon lowered her defences and finally returned the greeting.

"Sorry! I-I thought you were gonna hurt me." Weiss said as she let go of Yang's hand.

"Why would I hurt you?! You did aid my one-and-only sister. And from the looks of it she does have a lot of big cuts. If anything I want to thank you. I'm Yang by the way." Yang introduced.

"I-I'm Weiss." The bunny replied, still shaky. Yang looked at her puzzled. She pulled me away quickly and cupped her mouth towards my ear.

"Why's she so jumpy? (Hehe, bunny joke) I don't even look intimidating or anything." Yang asked in a whisper.

"It's because she thinks that all humans don't like Faunuses. she's afraid of them, that's why she's a little scared of you. Don't take it offensively." I answered. I pulled her back with me to where Weiss was standing. She was waiting patiently as we drew nearer.

"Alright. Well, I got to go back home, before dad thinks I was mauled too. I'll tell him you won't be back for another few days." Yang said. I nodded.

"Thanks sis." I answered.

"But don't think he'll be alright with it. He'll most likely come looking for you when I tell him you're still out here. No offence Weiss, but it doesn't look like you fight grimm, so I don't think he'll approve of this lone blade wielding huntress, out in the thick of the grimm spawn. He'll most likely ground you for life." Yang added.

"I don't care, just tell him I'll handle things on my own. I won't be back for maybe another week or so, I need to do this now or I'll never find Weiss' family, I'm sorry." I said. Yang looked at me worriedly, but soon nodded as she knew my mind was made up.

"Okay," Yang said, nodding again. She walked up and hugged me. "Stay safe, make sure you call tonight. We'll see you in a week."

I returned the embrace, hugging her tightly as we stood in the field. We finally let go of each other as Yang turned to Weiss.

"Take care of her please. If she's in any danger and she can't use the phone, please call us. We're under Xiao Long in the contacts," Yang said to Weiss. The Faunus nodded. Yang turned back to me. "Here," Yang pulled out some green bills from her pocket, handing them to me. "Here's enough money for food for the two of you's, but I don't have enough money on me to fund hotels or anything, you'll have to sleep on the ground for the week or so. Also take Zwei with you, the damn mutt's been moaning and whining ever since you left. He's been driving us even more paranoid."

Yang waved goodbye as she went into the thick of the forest again. I heard her rustling and breaking through the bushes as she finally left. I turned to the snow bunny Weiss. She was holding Zwei in her arms as he continued to sniff her like she was some kinda foreign scent to him. Weiss grinned as he inhaled the Faunus' hair, giggling when he sneezed. I grinned too as I approached the two.

"You're starting to grow attached to Zwei I see." I said as I petted the dopey mutt in the white Faunus' arms.

"I used to have a dog. His name was Huffington, or Huffy as we called him," Weiss explained as we ventured on forth in the quest. "One day, he just up and ran off. I never seen him since."

I looked at Weiss with sympathy in my eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. He must be in a better place now. When did he run away?"

"A long time ago. Too long for me to even remember the year."

Weiss let go of Zwei. He walked in between us as we continued to walk down the path. "Ruby. Can I ask you something?"

"Don't worry, we'll find your father and mother. You'll be reunited soon, I promise." I reassured, showing my confidence of the situation. Weiss shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just. After last night, I was afraid you'd be weirded out by my spell. I noticed it was a little too close for you, I should've asked you first."

"It's okay Weiss, I'm feeling a lot better because of you. Not only am I able to walk with little-to-no pain, I am also alive."

Weiss looked at me puzzled. "Alive? But you're the one who wields that scythe-thing on your back, you're the one who fought those beowolves. How are you alive because of me?"

"I don't know a lot when it comes to medicine. You remember what Yang said when she seen the bandages? I'm not that good when it comes to patching people, or myself up. I'm not good in that sort of field, but you are. You'd make an excellent medical assistant in Beacon," I admitted. Weiss blushed a bit. "That's why I'm alive because of you. Because I probably would've bled to death if it was just me on my own."

Weiss turned an admiring shade of pinkish-red. It was a cute look on her. I grinned as we continued down the path. We finally found the snow Faunus' footprints. Zwei sniffed the ground and barked twice. He continued to sniff the footprints as we proceeded onward.

"Ruby, there's just one more thing I wanted to ask." Weiss said

"Of course, what is it?" I answered encouragingly.

The Faunus bunny looked down at her feet. She seemed nervous about whatever she wanted to ask. "Actually, nevermind. It's nothing."

"What is it?" I repeated, trying to pry the question out. "You can ask me anything."

"Don't worry, I'll ask at a better time."

"Ain't a better time then now," I said. "We're all alone, it's a nice and peaceful atmosphere, a bunch of beowolves are charging at us."

I snapped back to reality from my last sentence. "Wait, scratch that last one. Hold that question for a minute, okay?"

I pulled out Crescent Rose as I dug it into the ground. I loaded a clip of ammo into it as Zwei jumped in front of the muzzle, without me looking. I pulled the trigger and the dog was sent hurdling at the foes. I cupped my mouth as he smashed into a couple of them, killing them upon contact. "Zwei!" I shouted as I ran to the scene, slashing the beowolves one by one as they tried to jump me. I stopped as they made a wall in front of me. They all pounced towards me, sticking their claws out like meat spears in the air. I sped past them in breakneck speed using my semblance as I finally reached Zwei's location, to find Zwei wasn't even there. A couple of tears started to form as I realized I blew him to pieces. I heard a bark as I stood there.

"Zwei, am I hearing you from above?" I asked. The dog barked again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you ran in front of my muzzle when I shot, I didn't see you." I said, crouching down as I looked at the dirt ground. I felt tugging on my dress as I sat on the ground.

"Zwei, I'm trying to mourn yo-" I paused, looking to my left. The mutt was standing right beside me, panting as he stood on my leg. I came in for a closer view and he licked my nose. "Zwei!"

The dog barked again as I picked him up and hugged him. He looked behind me as I put him down and started to bark continuously. "What is it Zwei?"

I turned around and looked in terror as I picked up Crescent Rose. Beowolves were attacking Weiss' glyph shield, pouncing and scratching at it as they tried to get at the snow bunny. I seen Weiss struggling to hold on as I ran up to her.

"Weiss, hold on!" I said. All of a sudden, more beowolves appeared out of fuck-knows where and formed another wall, blocking my way to Weiss. I shot a few of the pest's before I jumped high in the air. Using my gun, I shot myself down and spun with great speed as I demolished the meat wall. I seen Weiss collapse to the floor, still holding the shield. "Weiss!"

All of a sudden, I seen a flash and a loud explosion before me. I wasn't able to see what it was, but I heard beowolves flying everywhere in pain and agony. When the light died down Weiss was cleared from all the beowolves. She ran up to me.

"Ruby! Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"I should be asking that of you. What the hell was that?" I asked.

"It's a little magic I learned."

More beowolves started to show up. I unloaded the clip, reloading it and cocking it back as I turned it into it's gun form. Weiss sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you before, but I actually can fight."

Weiss held out her left hand. A glowing white light came out of nowhere. When the light dimmed, a rapier with a selective dust revolver attachment appeared in her hand. The snow Faunus spun the revolver as it stopped at light blue. She spun around in place as multiple little stars appeared all around her. She thrusted forwards as the stars flew straight, hitting multiple foes at once. I let out a smirk as I no-scoped a pouncing beowolf with just the one hand, taking off the wolf's head as it landed hard behind us.

"Not bad for a medic," I said to the Faunus girl. "Now, let's see you fight!"

 _An Hour Later..._

I huffed loudly as I knelt on the ground, using my weapon to balance as I regained my breath. Weiss knelt beside me as well. Both of us panting like dogs, with beowolf carcasses all around us, dark grimm blood spilled everywhere on the ground as we sat in the middle of it all. Me and Weiss got up at the same time as we looked around each other. We finally locked eyes as we found every last one of them were dead.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked the Faunus girl. Weiss nodded as she spun her rapier in the air, before sheathing it on her belt.

"What about you? You hurt?" Weiss asked me this time.

"I'm alright. Just tired," I said. "Come on, let's continue the search."

We continued to follow the Faunus' tracks. It was a zig-zag like pattern, heading into bushes and wooded areas. The path then just, ended. In the dry dirt. The wind must've blew the bunny's prints away. I looked at her in disappointment as we came to the end of her trail.

"I'm sorry Weiss. The tracks aren't here at all. I don't know what else to do." I said sadly, Weiss looked down at the floor. The sad looks were soon replaced with composed stances as we heard rustling in the bushes again. This time Weiss stood in front of me, her rapier in a readied thrusting position as she awaited for the beast to come out.

"If someone's in there, come out with your hands up." Weiss said, awaiting a response.

"Weiss, grimm can't speak. They're monsters of darkness." I informed Weiss. The white Faunus still stood in her stance.

"A-alright, just don't hurt me!" A man said. He came out with his hands up, as Weiss ordered. She looked at me with a smug grin. The Faunus girl sheathed her weapon and came up to the man, who all of a sudden had a smiling face on as they both greeted each other with hugs.

"Melvin!" Weiss cried as she ran into his arms.

"Snow Bunny!" Melvin returned, hugging her as tight as she was.

"What're you doing here Melv? I thought you had errands to run?" Weiss asked, puzzled of his presence in the forest.

"I was, but that wasn't until I heard your family was attacked by a bunch of ursa's. I cancelled the trip to another day." Melvin Replied. Weiss' eyes lit up.

"Wait, you mean, you've talked to my mom and dad?!" Weiss asked excitedly. Melvin nodded.

"Yeah, we talked yesterday. They were all bloodied and had to go to the hospital in Vale. I thought you knew already?"

Weiss shook her head. "They told me to run as my father fended them off. I didn't even look back until I was far away from the growling and the roaring," Weiss came up to me, wrapping her arms around my left arm. "If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Melvin looked at me closely, observing me as he patted his billy goat. "Melvin, this is Ruby. She's been helping me find my parents. Ruby, this is Melvin. Our friendly-and-only neighbour in the forest." Weiss introduced. We shook each other's hand as we both smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." I said contently.

"Nice to meet you too Ruby." Melvin replied happily.

"So you said they went to Vale Hospital?" Weiss asked, returning to the topic. Melvin nodded.

"Yep. They left for it yesterday, they said they couldn't explain the situation, I assumed you knew already." Melvin added.

"You know what that means, right Weiss?" I asked the Faunus. Weiss nodded.

"We have to go into human territory." Weiss answered.

"It's also home to many Faunus too Weiss," I reassured her. "Now come on. We're gonna find your mom and dad!"

 **So I hope you enjoyed chapter 17 of this story. As I said before I look forward to reading your comments about it. Also I might do some more bumblebee shit too, so yeah. As always, stay tuned!**

 **Also feel free to request some other author's stories of whiterose, or just rwby stories in general. I am reading two of them right now, and I'd love to see some more rwby fanfics.**


	18. Schooled

**Hey, so just a quick W/U before I answer some reviews. I want to thank those who commented on the last chapter. Also thank you for recommending these stories to me, I've added a few of them to my favourites.**

 **Guest Review: Thank you for your recommendation's. I added a couple or so into my favourites. The dream can get a little confusing but I'm just doing a Faunus Weiss scenario as well as a regular one. It's only for those who enjoy reading about Faunus Weiss and such. Also I don't care whether they are finished or not. I only ask for some that have good to satisfactory writing (appropriate punctuation, spell checked, etc). It's just a pet-peeve of mine.**

 **Zoroark0: First off, you are welcome, like I said with the G/R. I actually have RWBY: Love is in the Air already in my fav's before you recommended it, but haven't gotten to reading it yet. Just goes to show you how great reader's and writer's will have the same interests sometimes.**

 **palerocks3: Thank you for your review. I try my best as a writer to give people who suffer from such a terrible illness a feeling of understanding in this particular piece. I love that you and many others who suffer can relate to my work, and even though I don't suffer from it (not trying to brag or anything) I too understand that it's rough. That's kinda why I chose to do something like this, b/c I wanted to try my best as a writer to make someone else feel better. It's just my common nature, I want to help people in any way I can, be it RL or digitally from another country that we share together (If you're not from the US, then internationally, which is even better). I appreciate that your request for 1st hand experience. I will try my best but if I truly can't find something I will pm ya. Thanks bud, and I hope to hear from you in the reviews.**

 **So a quick warning, this'll contain some awesome fluff. Just letting ya know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Schooled

I awoke early this morning. Taking in the sweet smell of roses from the little red scythe wielder in my arms and wrapped between my legs. I carefully undid myself from Ruby, making sure not to wake the little girl. I flinched a bit in pain. It's been a week since the first date incident, yet me and Ruby still felt the stiffened muscles and the scratches. I felt it the most though. Thankfully the nevermore's feather attack didn't hit any of my internal organ's as it impaled me, but the pain was still present. I was put on painkiller's for the week. Finally I was feeling well enough to move without much ache. I got out of the bed and walked into the little kitchen area that attached to our dorm's. I was feeling a little inspired and romantic today. Clutching my inspiration, I cracked an egg into a square bowl and threw out the shell. I repeated the process for the second egg and added milk to it, whisking it lightly as the egg and milk mixture blended together. I pulled out a pan and threw in a piece of butter, turning the stovetop on and returning to the mixture. I heard footsteps outside as I continued working, hoping it wasn't Ruby that awoke. The person opened the door to the kitchen and yawned. To my luck, it was Yang.

"Mmhm, morning Weiss," Yang said sleepily, opening a cupboard and retrieving a mug. She closed the cupboard doors and went to the Keureg machine, turning it on and placing the mug underneath the dispenser. "Watch 'ya doin'?"

"Making breakfast for Ruby." I answered the sleepy blonde. "I want it to be a surprise though.

"mmmm... alright," Yang said, still tired as she loaded a Tim's pod into the machine and pressed the cup size. "What's the reason?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Yang, slightly hurt by her question. "Why can't I, Ruby's loving girlfriend, make some breakfast for her without there being a reason?"

Yang looked at me, half smirking and half sleepy. "Now that you've made your statement, you mind telling me what you did?"

I sighed. Ready to confess my sins. "School starts back up again in a couple days, I told all of you that we were going to go shopping, all but Ruby." I said guiltily.

"I knew it." Yang said as she poured cream into her coffee. She put a couple teaspoon's of sugar and stirred it together, as I loaded the pan with the breakfast item.

"Ooh, you're making that. Ruby loves that stuff." Yang claimed as she sipped her cup of Joe.

"I know, Ruby told me." I said. I yawned as I continued to make the breakfast.

"So, how've you two been?" Yang asked. I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Ruby's been telling me she's been feeling a lot better ever since we started dating." I answered, working on breakfast. I felt Yang's hand turn me around. She had a happy grin on her.

"Thank you," Yang said, pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you for being there for her. Ruby looks happy when she's with you, I see it in her eyes."

She let go of me. "A new flame, inspiration. I haven't seen that in her in awhile, not since she signed up for signal."

I placed Ruby's breakfast on a plate, putting mine in the pan and placing a cloth over hers. "Yang, I know this is a little personal, but I was afraid to ask Ruby. What was her worst time in her struggle with depression? I just want to know so that I get a better understanding of her situation." I explained. Yang thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I think the worst was with her Faunus friend. She had a partner that was on her team. Her team name was team ROWS (rose). It consisted of her, a wizard named Ozwald, a silent-predator type huntsman named Wyatt, and a fox Faunus girl named Silica. They were all the best of friends, and were the second best team in the academy. Anyway, they were all appreciated. All but Silica. She got bullied and picked on a lot, so she took to Ruby's aide to help comfort her and be her friend. But one day, the bullies went too far. This is all from secondhand information, apparently she was shaved by the girls, stopping at her scalp. Then, she was tossed around by bullies, beating her up horrendously. Ruby happened to appear just as Silica was finished by them. Let's just say she lost it. Fuelled by rage, she sliced and diced everyone involved in the event, letting the poor Faunus girl slip out."

Yang came closer to me, her voice brought to a whisper now, making sure no one else heard. "Ruby heard a loud bang that came from the upstairs dormitory. She ran up the stairs to her team's room. By the time she got there people were crowded around her room, gasping and looks of sorrow. When she entered the room, her friend's body on the floor, the place was a murder scene. When Ruby asked what happened they said she committed suicide." Yang looked at me with the same sorrow, as if she was actually there. "Ruby hasn't been the same since. She's kept with the same somewhat-positive attitude she's always had, but she feels lost, depressed. That's why I try my best, as her sister, to make sure Ruby knows she's loved and supported."

I looked at her in half shock, half sorrow, unsure of what to say. "I-I don't know what to say, I feel so sorry for her. What happened after that?" I finally asked. I felt a little guilty for protruding in her younger life, but I was curious to know what happened after.

"They had to take her to a therapist for a few weeks straight, keeping her in a mental facility so she didn't try to repeat the same mistake as Silica. After about a week of counselling and help from friends, she went back under a close watch by her peers. She wasn't even aloud to go to the washroom without another one of her girl-friends accompanying her, because they were afraid she was gonna do something rash."

"So why's she able to walk around so freely now?"

"After about a month of surveillance, Ruby had enough. She was stable by then, and Ruby told the headmaster she was well enough to be on her own. The headmaster agreed to finally allow her to be on her own, after papers were signed and stuff, yada-yada-yada, and here we are today." Yang ended, coming to a quick conclusion.

Yang pulled me in close, looking me dead in the eyes. "Promise me one thing. Don't EVER talk about this convo, and don't ever bring up Silica's name ever, unless there's some girl who has that name," Yang said, a toughness to her look as she held my shoulder's firmly. I nodded.

"I promise." I said, crossing my heart.

"Thank you. I love you like a sister Weiss. I trust you, so please don't hurt my little rose." Yang asked.

"I won't, I cherish her as much as you do." I answered honestly. Yang smiled as she hugged me again, she let go of me and picked up her coffee.

"Alright, I gotta go back to my pussy, I'll see ya later!" Yang said, returning back to her normal, perverted self again. I smacked my forehead.

"If Blake heard you say that." I muttered to myself as I finally finished my breakfast.

I finally finished breakfast for the two of us. Mine almost burnt, thanks to Yang. She and Blake had already left the dormroom, leaving me alone with the cute little scythe wielder. I placed our breakfast beside her on the bookshelf, walking up to the bed. The little girl was still sleeping soundly. I smirked as I kissed her on the cheek, causing her to stir a bit. Ruby squinted as I rose my head from her cheek. Sitting down beside her, I began to rub her back slowly. "Ruby, time to get up sweetheart."

Ruby began to open her eyes, looking straight before turning her head towards me. The silver eyed beauty gave me a big yawn, looking me right in the eyes. I grinned.

"Hey hunny, I made breakfast." I said as she rose up. I grabbed our breakfast and folded open the short metal legs on the tray, placing it beside her. Ruby's eyes suddenly glistened with light and happiness as she seen the breakfast I made.

"You made, french toast?!" Ruby said excitedly. I nodded at the enthusiastic girl's reaction. I felt the full appreciation from the little girl as she bear-hugged me

"OHMYGODILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" Ruby shouted with all her might. Thankfully it was muffled a bit by my shoulder. I laughed.

"You're welcome, my little dolt." I said blissfully, returning the embrace with an even stronger hug. The full force of my embrace made the scythe wielder squeal like a squeaky toy, which made me giggle again.

Ruby finally let go and sat back down on the bed. I placed her tray in front of her and sat cross-legged across. I smiled as Ruby happily ate her favourite breakfast with me. "You like it hun?"

"Mmhm!" Ruby mumbled, mouth full of toast. She looked almost like a little kid as she scoffed down her breakfast.

After she was finished I took her tray and placed it on the floor. As I was about get out of bed Ruby pulled me back in, laying me down as she climbed on top. She forced my arms to the sides of me as she swooped her head in quickly and planting her lips on mine. I moaned in shock, but quickly turned to a pleasant noise as I complied with her forceful act. The little sneaky rose interlocked her finger's with mine as she turned her head to the other side. She finally stopped to break, breathing slowly. Her breath was soon recovered as she continued. My eyes widened as her tongue entered my mouth. Slowly but surely, I soon too teased her tongue. I could taste the syrup and tea in her mouth as we battled for dominance. I soon won as Ruby moaned for air, unable to unattach due to me locking her in place. I felt her retreat back into her mouth as she begged for me to let go. I complied as I loosened my mouth. Ruby let go of my face, gasping for air as she panted heavily.

" _Pant_ you're a dominant, _Pant,_ lover. _Huff_." Ruby said as she wheezed mildly. I rose up from her hold, wrapping my arms around her and trapping her. I kissed her on the cheek and let go. Ruby got off the bed and walked to the washroom. "A thank you for making me my favourite breakfast." Ruby said, smirking. "Now, I gotta go brush my teeth."

I washed the dishes as Ruby brushed her teeth and showered. Afterwards I put on my usual attire as The redhead walked out of the room, wearing nothing but her towel. She picked up her usual dress and sat on Blake's bed, getting ready as I waited for her.

"So, what's on the itinerary for today?" Ruby asked as she zipped up her canvas boots.

"Well, actually..."

"School shopping!?"

Ruby frowned as we entered the Vale mall. I finally told her what was going on as we entered the building.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh come on Ruby, it's not that bad." I replied, giving her a sympathetic look. Ruby just pouted.

"Well, lets get started then. The sooner we begin, the sooner we're finished." Yang said, grabbing Blake's hand. "Where should we start?"

"Well, we gotta get some school supplies at Staples here, we get our hair done too, then after we go for some lunch at the plaza outside." I instructed.

" **No one's. Touching. The hair**." Yang said, a burning aura arising from her as she huffed like a bull ready to charge. I shook my hands out, as if pleading for mercy.

"You don't have to get your haircut! I was just laying out our list!" I proclaimed. Yang calmed down, returning to normal. I let out a breath of relief. "Split up. Both group's meet back at the courtyard in..." I looked at my scroll. "Two hours."

"Sounds fine to me. Lets go get some supplies first Yang." Blake said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her down the walkway of the mall. I turned to Ruby, who looked glum.

"So, what do you want to do first hun?" I asked the sulking redhead. She didn't respond, I didn't know whether she was thinking or being a sulking child.

"Well, my hair's getting long. Can we go get a haircut?" Ruby finally asked, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course hun." I answered as I took her hand and walked down the tile walkway of the plaza. As we walked to the hairdresser's we looked at the displays and other things on sale. Back-to-school sales were happening everywhere. When we walked into the hairdresser's, half of the seats were already taken. I motioned Ruby to go sit down as I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" One of the ladies said as she took out her listbook.

"Hi there. Two haircut's, for me and my friend Ruby." I said. The lady filled out two of the pages on the list. "And your name is?"

"Weiss." I answered. The lady nodded as she placed the two paper's on the waiting list. I sat next to Ruby, who looked to be in a slightly better mood now. The hairdresser called out Ruby's name first. The redhead stood up and walked with the kind woman. My name was called about ten minutes later. I followed the other lady to my designated seat.

"Hi there hun. My name is Silica." The lady said. I flinched as she said that name, looking in the mirror for Ruby. She was too busy talking with her hairdresser to notice her name being called out. I sighed in relief.

"Hi there, I'm Weiss," I responded finally. She undid the hairbands that held up my hair, ruffling through it as it straightened out.

Half an hour later, I got out of the barber's chair, shaking my head around as the little pieces still stuck finally came out of my hair. It stopped a little bit above my shoulders now, with waves at the small strands in front of my hair. I took my hairbands back and put them in my purse. I walked back to the front desk. Ruby was sitting patiently, reading a magazine. I paid for both our haircut's and tipped the barber's. The two lady's waved goodbye as we were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Silica, can you sweep up this area a bit?" One of the barber's asked. My heart froze as I looked to Ruby. She surprisingly kept walking as we left the place.

"Hey, I love your hair Weiss." Ruby said, admiring the hairdo as we walked. I smiled. What luck she'd miss her name twice.

"Thanks." I replied, grinning. I looked at my scroll in shock. It took an hour just to get our hair done. I sighed, putting my scroll away. Ruby kissed me on the cheek, knowing no one seen it. "Thank you Weiss."

"You're welcome. I love your hair too by the way." I said. Ruby smiled.

"So where to next?"

"Supply shopping."

We entered Staples. Lots of people were running everywhere as they tried to get to the deals and other necessities they needed. We tried to pass through the lines of people, but every time we went to walk another person would go right by us, making us stop as to not be trampled.

"Ignorant bastards!" Ruby said to me as we waited. "They're in such a rush that they can't let two teenage girls go through?!"

My finger flew up in the air as an idea struck me. I focused below me and the little girl's feet. A glyph with a clock began to spin quickly going counterclockwise as we both glowed in the semblance's effects.

"Ruby, use your speed." I said, tightening the grip on her hand. The little redhead nodded as she took a ready stance. As the next guy went by Ruby bolted, zooming past the other customers as I picked up the supplies we needed. I nodded to her when we had everything and she turned around, stopping just in time to catch a not-so busy cashier lineup. The speedy rose panted as I placed our shopping item's on the conveyor belt. I took out my credit card and swiped it in the machine, pressing the combo in as Ruby grabbed the bag. A green light appeared as it read approved on the screen, printing out my receipt. I walked up to Ruby, who was sitting on the bench at the entrance/exit.

"You alright hun?" I asked the tired redhead. She nodded.

"Just regaining my breath a bit. I think we did like twenty laps around the whole store." She panted. I noticed a couple security guards walk to where I did the glyph, pointing at us as the two unhappy looking men started to walk up. I tapped Ruby on the shoulder.

"Alright, it's my turn to run then." I exclaimed, putting my right hand on the floor. A glyph appeared as the floor leading to the guards turned to ice, causing them to spin and and twist out of control as they tried to reach us. I got up and held my other hand out to the exit beside us. A bunch of glyphs appeared out as I picked Ruby up bridal style and, with my glyphs, zoomed around the corner and out the store.

"Hey! Get back here you two!" Shouted the guards as I zoomed up the stairs with my glyphs and away from the store. I continued to use my glyphs until I turned left a store away from it, changing to a running speed as I carried Ruby and the groceries away. I finally stopped as I neared the entrance of the outside food court, placing Ruby down as I did.

"I think we lost them." Ruby said as we walked into the courtyard. I didn't see Yang or Blake anywhere. I checked the time. We only spent FIFTEEN MINUTES, in Staples. We went so fast it made the regular pedestrians and the fatter Valeonians, or as I liked to call it, the Veal-onians, look like snails. I smiled.

"Well, it looks like we still got another 45 minutes before our rendezvous with team Bumblebee." I said to Ruby, noticing a popular clothing store behind her. "I know, lets get some new clothes!"

 _Ten Minutes after entering said store..._

"Weiss! Come on! Do I really have to wear this?!" Ruby protested in the changeroom.

"Oh come on Ruby! Just let me see you in it first!" I said. Ruby sighed loudly, pulling me into the changeroom. I vibrated in joy and glee at the outfit I wanted Ruby to try. She was in a red hooded onesie that had a little monster on it. It said 'Cookie!' in bold, white letters on the front. I giggled in excitement over the cuteness of the girl.

"I-I look stupid." Ruby exasperated, looking down in embarrassment.

"You're exaggerating Ruby. This looks SOOO cute!" I answered. "Now come on, flip up the hood on it!"

Ruby complied, flipping the hood up. It had small, monster-like ears on top. I squealed again, making Ruby blush even more. I pulled out my scroll and took a picture of the Rosey cheeked girl. Ruby looked up as she heard the click of the camera.

"N-no, don't take a picture of me!" Ruby said angrily. "Delete that!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but this is just too cute to delete!" I said, making the red cookie monster frown in shame. I sighed guiltily, pushing her against the back of the changeroom.

"Oh come on, don't frown. I love it!" I said with a smirk. "You are like my little cookie monster!"

Ruby's face was as red as the onesie. I raised her chin up, pressing my forehead against hers. I cocked my head to the right and pressed my lips passionately against hers. Ruby returned the embrace as we kissed in the changeroom.

"How did you even get me to do this?" Ruby finally inquired, ending the kiss 5 minutes later.

"I told you I had a special treat for you that was at home that you could have if you did this," I answered. Ruby nodded as she remembered. "If I got you this, would you wear it?"

Ruby tensed up at my question, but thought about it for a moment. Finally, she nodded. "But I wanna see YOU try one on." Ruby said slyly, grinning evilly as she tapped her fingers together. I shivered at her request.

"F-fine," I said. "I'll let you change."

20 minutes of looking for onesie's later, Ruby finally found the ultimate punishment for my request. I looked at it with shock. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me."

"Oh yeah, this is the one!" Ruby said with an evil laugh, which made me shake.

"I-if you don't l-like the onesie, I'll just put it back! I was only wondering if you wanted it or n-not!" I said shakily, Ruby noticed my scared voice.

"Well alright, I guess I could let you off the hook and stuff..." The evil girl said, rambling under her breath.

"Oh thank you Ruby-"  
"Just kidding! Now put it on." Ruby said. I cried in shame. Why did I make her do this?!

Another 10 minutes went by.

"Alright, come see." I said. Ruby entered my changeroom, she broke down instantly, laughing as she held her gut. I began to blush now too.

"THAT'S SO ADORABLY FUNNY!" Ruby cracked as she seen her choice on me. It was a panda bear onesie, it had the ears and everything. I smirked a bit as Ruby finally contained her laughter.

"I'm glad you like it." I said. Ruby returned to a smile.

"I love it, my life's complete," Ruby answered. "What about you?"

"I like it too," I said. "Lets get it!"

We sat down at the courtyard outside. I shared a plate of sushi with Ruby as we waited for Yang and Blake. All of a sudden, the two girls ran to the entrance of the food court. We made eye contact as they waved for us to come over. They looked to be in a hurry as we walked up to them.

"Hey, where've you been?" I asked as we walked up to them with our grocery bags.

"Listen, no time to explain, we gotta go!" Blake said, looking behind her as we conversated. I smacked my head.

"Great, what'd you do now?!" I questioned. All of a sudden, a bunch of guards sprawled out from the right, they seen us 4 standing there.

"There they are!" The leading guard said, pointing at the two. I noticed two of those guards were familiar as well

"Hey, I remember those, it's the redhead and that ice girl!" The other guard pointed out.

"Shit, they found us!" I said. "We gotta go!"

All of us using our semblance's, we shot forward at them, causing them to panic and duck/evade. We turned left and bolted out as they realized we faked an attack. We all started to book it as they ran behind us. More security guards showed up in front of us, blocking the exit.

"Jump over them!" I said. The team nodded as they used their semblance's to evade the blockade. We continued to run out of the mall and to our vehicle. Yang put it in reverse as we got in it and pulled out of the spot quickly. She shifted it into forwards and floored it, causing the tires to burn out, and finally drive off. We looked behind us as we seen the security guards and other crew members throw their hat's on the ground and stomp furiously as we turned and lost sight of them.

"Whew, that, was fucking close," Yang said as she signalled into the left lane. "I thought we'd be stopped for sure at the exit."  
"Just what the hell happened, for fu-" I paused, remembering Ruby was still beside me. "What the hell?!"

"It's a funny story, you're gonna love it when ya hear it!" Yang exaggerated. Blake silenced her as she turned around.

"As I was getting my hair done, some dumbass hairdresser came up to Yang as she was looking at something. Having her back turned, he lifted up a strand of her hair. As he did, the strand was I guess brittle and weak and fell out as he coursed it through his fingertips. Yang felt something touch her and when she seen her strand in his hand... lets just say we'll NEVER be allowed back at that barber's shop, ever again." Blake explained. I smacked my face, but sighed. "There's more. Before I asked to go get my hair done, me and Yang went into the toys section at the convenience store. Guess what annoying thing she found that we already had and still annoys me to this day?! A fucking whistle."

"Oh no." I said, coming to a conclusion on what she might say. Blake nodded her head.

"Yep. I knocked over one of the smaller stands of product that was in the middle of the laneway. We just booked it."

"Well you're not the only one that kinda got in trouble. Remember those guards that recognized us?" I asked Blake. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering what he meant."

I explained to Blake and Yang what happened at Staples. Blake nodded as I told her the situation.

"Well, I guess we've both had an eventful day today." Yang said, driving into the parking lot at Beacon.

"Eventful doesn't even begin to top it. It was frightening." Blake said as she got out of the vehicle. Yang put on a saddened face as she got out of the car.

"Aww, but I tried to be a good girlfriend. Please forgive me Blake." Yang pleaded. Blake thought about it.

"I don't know, I am quite traumatized." Blake admitted.

"I promise, we will just have a calm, quiet evening. I'll get out some catnip-"

Blake hugged her, not even finishing her plans. She began to purr as Yang smiled and walked with her down the walkway.

We entered our dormroom, placing our shopping bag's on the desk beside the door. I let out a breath of relief. Today was exhausting. I sat on the office chair that sat in front of the desk's. Ruby sat on the bed.

"So, what did you guys buy? I was gonna ask in the car, but I forgot about it." Blake asked, cuddling up in Yang's arm. I got up, remembering our purchases from today. I let out a snicker, which made Ruby nervous.

"Oh, you guy's are gonna love it." I said, throwing Ruby's bag to her. "Come on, let's show them what we got."

"Damn it!" Ruby blurted. We both got up and went to the washroom. We came out a few minutes later, in our full body pyjamas'. Yang burst out laughing, Blake blushed adorably as she seen our outfits of choice.

"OH MY GOD! HOW!" Yang asked, still laughing as she rolled on the bed.

"Jesus Ruby. I never thought you'd convince Weiss to wear one too." Blake added.

"Actually, it was Weiss' idea." Ruby said shyly. I let out a smug grin.

"How..." Blake tried to piece together the plausible explanation, thinking hard.

"I like onesies. I always wanted one as a kid, but my father would never let me. So when I seen them today I couldn't pass up the opportunity." I said. Blake looked at me weirdly.

"You wanted one as a kid. You are sixteen now." Blake proclaimed.

"Age is nothing to me. I could've done this today or when I was nineteen. It wouldn't matter to me."

"Well, I like it anyways. It's actually really cute, seeing you two wearing those."

Yang finally sat back up, wiping a tear out of her eye. "I like it too." She added. I smiled.

"Thank you."

I took out a box that was in the fridge in our kitchen. Bringing it out to our bedroom. Ruby was still in the onesie I bought her, playing a game on her scroll. She noticed me with the box and closed her scroll, sitting up straight.

"Oooh, what're those?" The redhead asked. Her eyes glistening in excitement at the box I carried to the bed. I opened it up. A bunch of red coloured cookies sat in the box, chilled to perfection as I sat on the bed in front of Ruby.

"These are the bakery's red velvet soft dough cookies. I got a box of these the week after our field trip, they wanted me to test these last time to make sure they were good enough to sell to the public. When I asked for another box of them they were happy to hear I wanted more. I got these yesterday. I asked Yang to pick them up and put them in the fridge for me. Try one." I explained, pushing the box over to the little cookie monster. Her eyes lit up like fireworks as she flicked one in the air and landed in her mouth. I watched in amazement as she did, awaiting her response. Ruby munched on the cookie, after half a minute she shot up with her arms in the air.

"This is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed. I jumped for joy too.

"Yay, she likes them!"

after all the cookies were gone I threw the box in the garbage. I scooted closer to the red monster. She was sucking on her fingers on her left hands, licking them up and stuff from the cookie crumbs. I grabbed her other hand and put her fingers in my mouth, making her jump on the spot as I twirled my tongue around her fingertips.

"W-W-Weiss, w-what are y-you doing?!" Ruby asked. I sucked the tips of her fingers as I pulled them out.

"I'm just helping you out! You don't want crumby fingers, do you?" I answered sympathetically, returning to my recent task. Ruby sighed as she knew she wouldn't break my hold, remembering this morning. I pulled her fingers out of my mouth a moment later and closed in on her face.

"You have crumbs on your lips?! I guess I gotta clean that up too." I said playfully as I narrowed in. I pressed my lips against the redhead's as we began kissing, only letting up to breathe.

"See Yang, why don't you do something like tha-a-a-..."

Blake's question was interrupted by the blonde's action, as she scratched around the girl's cat ears, making her way down her back. Blake tensed up a bit, but soon loosened up as Yang began to massage her back. The cat Faunus soon began to purr as she mellowed out in Yang's arms, making the blonde brawler smile. As the two couples enjoyed their time with the ones they loved.

 **So, there you have it. Onesies, fluff scenes, french toast and cookies! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I'm terribly sorry for the long ass wait. I did tell you guys (and girls) that I'd post some on March Break, but I chose to do a longer chapter (that took forever). So I want to ask you guys a couple questions, bc I aim to please my viewers. Would you rather I did longer chapters like this and it be like 5 or so days a wait, or stick to the decent sized chapters that take only a few days intervals?**

 **Also, I'm kinda running dry with some of the idea's, so if you have one that you'd like to see in this story, feel free to leave a comment about it and I'll try to make a special chapter with it. If you are a writer or would like some tips or something I'd also do a shout-out and maybe pm you and we could help each other out. But anyways. As always, stay tuned ladies and gent's!**


	19. Double Trouble

**Hello! So to start, thank you to all the people who took the time to write your comments and reviews. I might do a Faunus Weiss separate short story tying up with this one, but I might have to rewrite the start and stuff for those who haven't read this story so they know what's going on. But don't worry, I promise I will try my best to keep it going and running smoothly. Also, because the RWBY gang is starting up in school again (this kinda takes place in season 2 of the series, in case you didn't know), I will finish this story and do a sequel for it, because I kinda want to spread this story out on new soil, if that makes sense. I think I'm gonna call it _RWBY: White Rose's Struggle_ (I'm just spitballing here, trying to come up with a name that will describe a depressed Ruby in the title). Idk for sure though, so if you have a better name for it please, leave it in the comments and I'll see what describes the poor rose's situation.**

 **Anyway, this is sort of a special chapter following the bumblebee couple. It's a little summary of what happened at the mall, so yeah. Enjoy!**

Special Chapter 19: Double Trouble

I became uncomfortable sleeping on my right side, causing me to awaken. I tried to flip over onto my other side, but something was restricting my movement. I took in a big whiff of summertime and peaches. I opened my one eye to see the large bust of the blonde brawler. I smirked a bit as I pushed Yang's arm up and flipped over. The blonde gently tightened her hold on me as she snuggled up, spooning my body as she let out a cute yawn and fell back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around hers and soon too fell back to sleep.

I woke up again. This time I was alone in bed. I looked around to see where Yang was, she wasn't near me at all. I sighed as I got out of my bed and yawned. I looked over to the other side of the dormroom to see Weiss and Ruby, still in their onesies they got yesterday. I smiled a bit. They looked really cute together, snuggled up in each other. The panda and the red cookie monster. I got up and dressed in my uniform, walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me, not wanting to disturb the two girls that slept soundly.

"HEY THERE BLAKE!" An overly excited girl said as I finally shut the door. I jumped

"DEARGODHOLYSHITWHATTHEFUCK!" I jolted, turning around to see Nora and Ren standing in the hall behind me. I panted heavily as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Nora! What did I say about scaring people who are halfway/fully asleep?" Ren asked, making Nora's head droop.

"I didn't mean to Renny-boo. I only did that twice! I didn't mean to scare the living crap out of Pyrrha last time, I was only trying to wake her up!" Nora proclaimed.

"Oh, hey guys, how's it going?" I asked the couple. They both looked back to me.

"Hey, we were just heading down to the caf. Wanna join us?" Ren asked, grabbing Nora's hand and making the overly excited girl jump. I nodded my head.

"Sure, I was just heading that way now."

We walked together down to the dining hall and up to the servery as Nora started her order first. Ren followed up next,and I last. After my breakfast was delivered I walked down to where Ren and Nora sat. I took a seat right across from them as other members of both teams started to arrive.

"Hey Weiss, Ruby. Sleep well?" I asked them both as they sat next to me. The two girls nodded.

"I had a weird dream I was captain of a cookie ship called the S.S. RWBY, floating in a sea of milk. All of a sudden we came through a rough patch of milky-ocean called rocky road." Ruby explained. She shivered in horror. "So. Many. Oreo's."

We continued to conversate, then Pyrrha and Jaune appeared as well.

"Hello everyone!" Pyrrha said in a happy tone. She smiled as her and Jaune sat down across from us. "Where's Yang?"

"I don't know," I answered. "She wasn't in my-"

I stopped myself, clearing my throat as if trying to repeat my sentence. I forgot I hadn't told any of them that me and Yang were going out. And I just wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Sorry, She wasn't in her bed this morning." I concluded. Continuing to eat my breakfast.

 ***Brrrinng! Brrriing!***

My scroll started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Blake Belladona speaking." I answered formally, awaiting the caller's response.

"Blake, it's Yang. Meet me up in Ozpin's office in the next 20 minutes,we have a problem." Yang instructed.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Everything will be explained at Ozpin's. Now hurry up."

And with that, the call ended, leaving me with more questions than answers. I sighed.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked, drinking her green tea.

"Yang. She told me to meet her at professor Ozpin's office, but I don't know why," I answered, getting up. "I gotta go see what's up, I'll see you guys later!"

I walked into the lobby of the huge tower, walking up to the elevator and pressing the button. I waited patiently as the elevator finally reached the floor and the doors opened. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor on the panel. The doors closed and the elevator zoomed up the shaft. I thought about what explanation Yang had this time. She was prone to getting into mischief. I knew for sure that whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be good. Finally, the elevator stopped at the top floor of the building. The two doors swung open again as I walked out to see Yang sitting in a chair across from Ozpin's desk, Ozpin slouching over it, along with Glynda tapping her scrollpad, and two guys in security outfits that I thought looked familiar. My shoes echoed on the glass floor as I approached them. Yang jumped up in joy at my arrival and hugged me.

"Oh thank god, help me!" The blonde brute pleaded, hiding behind me as the two adults and the security guards stared at us both.

"Ah Blake. Thank you for coming," Ozpin announced, motioning me to the seat in front of him. "Please sit."

"If it's alright with you, I'd be more comfortable standing." I requested, sounding slightly defensive. Ozpin paused for a moment.

"Very well," He continued. "I'll keep this brief. Do you know why you were called up here?"

"N-no," I answered. "But if this has to do with Yang, she's a little thick-skulled, she didn't mean to do whatever it is."

"H-hey!" Yang exclaimed. "I am not thi-"

I covered her mouth, allowing the grey-haired headmaster to continue.

"Can you explain what happened yesterday, between eleven and quarter to noon?"

That's when I remembered, those were the security guards from the Vale mall. How did they know we went to this school?

"W-well, we went shopping, after I went to get my hair cut. When I was finished Yang punched a guy who ripped a strand of her hair out, he went flying across the barber's. That's all I remember." I answered honestly.

"That's the bottom-line of it. But the guy didn't just go flying across the room." Ozpin stated. Glynda showed us the footage of the event from the security camera's. In the footage Yang turned around and noticed the guy holding her strand of hair from her head. She punched him over the front desk, into a display in the middle of the shop, landing on an empty barber's chair and finally falling onto the ground. I turned around, looking at the befallen guy, then finally to Yang. I walked up to the guy a few minutes later and kicked him in the gut. It showed me talking to the guy before I signalled to Yang and we both ran out of the barber shop.

"Now, I don't exactly know what happened, but from what I've heard the victim accidentally pulled out a small strand of Yang's hair, Yang felt violated and harassed, and punched him across the hairdresser's. You asked what happened, and when she told you what he did you went over and finished it with a kick to his gut. You also said that he shouldn't have messed with 'your girl'," Ozpin explained. "Is this true?"

I was about to rebound his explanation, but I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him. I sighed, nodding in compliance. "Yes, it's all true."

"Just one question if I may. Are you and Yang in a relationship?" Ozpin asked. I froze, unsure of what to say. My heart raced and I didn't know what to say.

"Yes," Yang finally admitted. "We are dating, we're queer. Go ahead and reject us but I love her for who she is, and she loves me back."

"I fuckin' knew it, I could sense it the moment you met with her when you walked in here. Fuckin' lesbo's!" The fatter security guard said abruptly, making me and Yang both mad.

"That's it, you wanna go?!" Yang invited, cracking her knuckles. "I got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it!"

I held Yang back from the guy, the second security guard held fatter one back. A few moments went by before we could control them both. I forced Yang to look at me.

"Look at me! We're already in trouble from yesterday, please don't add another incident to our tabs, please!" I reasoned with the blonde brute. She huffed madly for a moment before finally letting out a large breath and returning to normal.

"That's right, listen to your lesbo girlfriend, you dyke!" The man blurted out again.

" **ENOUGH!** " Ozpin shouted, causing us both to look over at him in disbelief of his powerful voice. He walked in between both of us. Looking at us first.

"Blake is right. If you start another fight with this guard, under the code of conduct you swore by, I will have to expel you from this school," Ozpin said, making both me and the blonde gasp in shock. "You swore an oath to protect the citizens that need our help from grimm. Not use your power to belittle and abuse your role as huntresses. I must say, I am most displeased with both of you. It is this kind of action that frightens the people that count on us to protect them." Ozpin said, making the rude security guard grin darkly.

"Fuckin' A-right!" He added. Ozpin darted his head to the guard.

"I am even more displeased in YOU. THIS school is a gender neutral and gay acceptive academy, I know that you have a right to your own beliefs and I respect that. But when you come into my office and not only cuss, but provoke a fight with two of my students. I am very disgusted in you. I shall write a review to your employer about this discussion and make sure they know how unhappy and unpleased I am from this event. Also, I'd like to take in factor of your role in this event, because from what I seen on the security footage, you were not AT ALL acting under service. From what I heard you threatened to shoot them with your tazor, tried to assault them and when they didn't comply you pulled out your actual gun. I am not at all surprised that they ran away after they seen you holding a loaded and ready-to-fire pistol at them."

Ozpin walked closer to them, his voice deeper and more serious. "Now get out of my school."

The two guards looked at him in shock. They just stood there for the longest moment, like deer caught in headlights.

"NOW!" Ozpin yelled. They both jumped as they hurried to the elevators, pressing the button rapidly as they were scared of his change of tone. The elevator finally arrived and they both got on, pressing the button on the console as they finally disappeared with the shutting of the doors. Ozpin returned to a normal demeanour, clearing his throat and sitting back down behind his desk.

"You know they will not be pleased that you yelled at them." Glynda inquired. Ozpin just shook his hand at her.

"I don't care. He was starting to annoy me, and insulting my students was the last straw." He concluded. Ozpin turned his head back to us. He motioned for us to sit again. This time, we both complied, not sure of what just happened. Who was getting scolded here?

"You two. Since this is the first time you've been in trouble, I'll let you off with a warning. This won't go on your records," Ozpin paused, standing up and slouching forward so we could see his face. "But let me be clear. If this happens again, I cannot save you from other authorities. You are lucky the victim has decided not to press charges. It is your role as huntresses to keep the people safe, how are they to trust someone that obliterates a guy through a display stand and then uses their semblances to run away from the scene?" Ozpin asked, calm and sternly.

We both looked down in shame and guilt. "We're sorry sir." We both said at the same time. Ozpin sat back down in his chair.

After about 20 minutes of dinkering on his computer, the headmaster smiled and got up from his seat again.

"There. The complaint about the guards' been made, the manager of the barber has agreed not to press charges, everything's been taken care of," Ozpin said, drinking his coffee. "You two are free to go."

"Yes sir." We both said, still in our saddened, guilt-ridden tone. Ozpin walked around his desk, leaning against it.

"Don't let this bring you two down. You girls got off on an easy note, you two should be happy."

Ozpin looked at the watch on his wrist. Gulping the last of his coffee, he motioned to walk with him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Glynda, would you kindly see these two out?"

Glynda nodded as she pressed the button on the elevator. It arrived shortly and we proceeded. Glynda joined us as she pressed the ground floor button on the panel. The elevator ride felt like forever as we stood in the metal box.

"So, what happened to the guy in the barbers?" I finally asked, breaking the ever-so awkward silence.

"The man went to the hospital, but was discharged a couple hours later with minimal injuries. After talking with him he agreed that it was his fault and apologized for his creepy behaviour." Ms. Goodwitch answered, as the elevator finally opened. All 3 of us walked out, following the adult.

"Do you think we're bad people?" I asked her sympathetically. She stopped in her tracks before turning her head, her right green eye looking at me deeply.

"No," Goodwitch answered, turning around. "Although you assaulted the man without a good reason, and you caused some damage to the shop. The way I see it, you two were just standing up for one another. You two aren't bad people just because you accidentally attacked someone, it happens to even the most experienced huntsmen and huntresses. So don't feel like you were complete monsters, sometimes accidents happen."

We both looked up at her kind words, letting our guilty faces turn into relieved grins.

"Thank you ma'am."

After the long talk with Ozpin, me and Yang walked down to one of the blonde's favourite pubs in Vale. We sat down in a booth as the waiter gave us our menu's. A few minutes later we ordered some food and appetizer's along with a couple pint's of Molson Canadian. The pint's and appetizer's came pretty quickly as we ate them silently. I looked at Yang, she seemed to be still down from today's events. Her one hand was on the table and the other around her waist. She looked out the window to the shattered moon that was rising quickly. I placed my hand atop hers, causing the depressed blonde to turn her head to me.

"Are you okay hun?" I asked her, sympathy and care in my voice and complexion as I spoke.

"..I just feel bad, about this whole situation," Yang replied. Looking at me, her eyes were starting to well up a bit as she continued. "This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't hurt that guy. We'd both be fine if I had just kept my cool, I got you in more trouble than I intended you to, my actions almost put both of us in jail."

Yang looked down at her legs. "I'm a terrible girlfriend." She sobbed. I got out of the booth and sat next to her, pulling her head and body into my embrace. Yang gasped quietly as I did, slowing down her crying and breathing somewhat.

"You're right Yang, you hurt that guy, you lost your temper and almost landed us in the slammer. Not only that, but it was almost on our records," I admitted. Yang looked even more down. "But I would rather have the hotheaded, blonde brute that's always pulling bad puns and joking around and playing in even the worst of times type person. Than the calm, collective, serious, perfect A's type of person."

Yang let up a chuckle. "You know another blonde that does bad puns?" She joked quietly, rising up to look at me. I smirked.

"That's why we kinda work. You are the spontaneous, fun, happy girl. And I'm the more collective, helpful, passionate-and-quiet at the same time girl. I'm the Yin, and you're the Yang."

The blonde smirked this time. "You taking lesson's from me now?"

We both smiled. "If you're gonna cause trouble, at least I'll be there to smooth thing's out in the end."

And with that, the rest of our early dinner was like that; bad pun's, funny jokes and story telling. Before we knew it, it was already dark. Yang paid for the bill, I paid for the appetizer's and drink, we both split the tip and walked out of the pub. The walk back felt timeless as we talked about our adventures. Finally we opened our dormroom to see Weiss and Ruby already asleep together, in each other's arms. They looked peaceful as they snored calm and quietly. We both smiled as we closed the door quietly. Yang went to go take a shower while I brushed my teeth. We switched turns after Yang and I were both finished. After we put on our sleepwear, I undid my bow as well, exposing my cat ears finally as I put the black ribbon on the bookshelf.

"Hey Blake, would it be alright if we slept in my top bunk tonight?" Yang asked. I turned around to see she was already up on top. I sighed as I seen it was more of a demand.

"Push me off in your sleep and you'll sleep on the floor." I taunted. Yang shot her hands up, ready to cheer, but remembered the other couple was already asleep and stopped herself. I got up on top as she patted the side closest to the wall. I crawled over to said spot and laid down as Yang wrapped her arms around me, spooning my body image as we both drifted off to sleep.

 **So I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, the power went out all across my area, like literally 70,000 people without power (including me, yay-_-) or something. So yeah, we just got our power back this afternoon. But anyways. I apologize if this wasn't really the best last chapter of THIS story, but I do assure you I got more idea's for the sequel, and the AU story W Faunus Weiss. So Anyway, I will do a conclusion write up when I get enough reviews and tell you guys what the two stories are called. So as always, STAY TUNED!**

 **Also thank you to all who told me to do a separate story with snow-bunny Weiss, I didn't know if that was killing the story or naw.**


	20. Forgetful

**Heyo! So I know I say this a ton, but I'd like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU viewer's, people who favourited/followed this story, etc. This story started out as just an idea, just something to pass the time as I sat in boring math class, or when I was riding on the bus home. I NEVER would've imagined it'd be any good and I doubted myself for a long time. When I posted my first few chapter's on this fanfiction, I was excited to see people reading it, and when I got my first review I thought it would be a bad comment saying this story was shit. To see people saying they can relate to the story and it makes them feel comfortable and happy, I felt happy. Not just because of the reviews and the comment's (cuz trust me, I've had a couple of them say it was shit) tell me they could understand the feeling, but because I felt inspired to do more, for them, for any of you reading this, etc. I'm not trying to boast or anything, but I felt like a leader to you awesome people who've viewed and favourited and followed my story. I think writer's understand what it feels like too to have an audience that likes your work. Who doesn't?**

 **So for those of you who are still reading this, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm ending my very first fanfiction story. I want to start fresh. The good news is I will post an update for the sequel to this story. I will give you guy's the link to it in the update so you know where to find it, if you are still interested in it. Also I might do the Faunus bunny Weiss AU soon, so for those interested in that as well, you can use the link to find out. So yeah. But I might not do it for another couple days to a week maybe, I'm not sure. I have driver's ed coming up soon and semester's are moving at full tilt now. Don't worry, I'll try to balance my time so that I can work on both. Back to the final chapter.**

 **Story Note: It starts in Ruby's dream about the cookie ship. This is the semi-last day of summer break (When Blake got called up to Professor Ozpin's office). I tried my best to make it somewhat believable, yet dramatic and intriguing. Also the dream is not exactly what you'd expect, you'll just have to read it to find out...**

Final Chapter 20: Forgetful

"Alright, batten down the hatches! Secure those lines! Make sure those sails are catching every bit of this wind, FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Crew mates were running back and forth, attending to each bit of the ship as we kept up speed. The S.S. RWBY was in full-swing, in the dangerous milk ocean. The ship was a giant, sturdy chocolate chip ship. With the semblances of all four of the crew members on the flag. I walked up the stairs to the steering wheel, relieving Blake from the role as she ran down the other set of stairs to help her other crew mates. All of a sudden, the waves got choppy. I started to see pieces of British tea biscuits, chunks of French cookies. And a lot of floating chocolate chip's and raisin's.

"Cap'n! At the port bow!" Weiss called out. My eyes widened as I cranked the wheel to the right. "Raise the sails!"

The crew members rushed around and folded the sails up, cutting our speed down quite a bit. We JUST passed a peanut brittle rock, ever so closely. I turned the wheel to the left as we continued through the peanut brittle passageway. All of a sudden, a coffee biscuit emerged on the port side, It's blowhole shot up thousands of dark objects about the same small size. All of a sudden, those thousands of objects started landing in our ship.

"OREO'S! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Yang screamed as she tried to pull a couple of them off her fingers. More and more began to pile on the ship. I noticed there was a bunch of them chomping behind me as I found myself surrounded.

"Abandon ship!" I yelled. All of a sudden the coffee biscuit turned around and rammed right into our ship, causing it to break and all the crew members to enter the peanut, milk and Oreo infested water's.

"AAAHH! I'm allergic to Peanut's!" Blake yelled. Much to her doom, the ship hit a piece of peanut brittle rock, causing it to crumble and land right onto the poor shipmate's head. The swollen and bloody cat submerged into the water, drowning as her last screams could be heard in the milk.

"I-I'm allergic to mii-lK!" Yang said. Before she could finish she swelled up as the Oreo's kept biting her. Two giant ones clamped down hard on her arms, disabling her ability to dog paddle, her legs were so puffed up she could barely move them. "Lll!MMM!" Was all she could muster before her swollen body was also drowned. Not even giving her the last breath before sinking with the fishes.

"Weiss, look at me! Come towards me!" I said calmly, yet instructively. The frightened girl nodded as she began to swim up to me. As she got close another piece of brittle broke as it came towards us both.

"WEISS!" I screamed. Using every last ounce of speed, I swam towards the scared crew mate, I tried to reach out for her, but just missed as the rock pierced the girl. I seen her eyes widen as she tried to grab my hand, but the brittle was too heavy and the girl was unable to take a good last breath. I dove under the cold milky ocean as I searched for the girl. Air bubbles and blood flew up as I watched her arms disappear in the white milky ocean. My heart started to break as I raced back for air. I emerged again, gasping for air. I was the last survivor on a small ship. I started to cry as I got on a piece of broken cookie debris floating in the milky ocean. I noticed an object that looked familiar as I dog-paddled over to it. I picked it up, it was Weiss' knife, she used it to cut rope and other things. I spun the knife and held it upside-down in my hand, blade towards me. I quickly stabbed myself in the stomach. Blood spouted out of my mouth as I shook in pain. I screamed as I pulled knife out of my gut, falling back on the debris in agony. I put all I could into pushing myself up again. This time, I spun the blade right-side up, blade facing towards me. I brought the knife to my neck.

"I'll be with you soon, Weiss." I said finally as I took a deep breath. I pushed the blade onto my flesh and quickly jolted my hand right. I could feel the blood spurting out as the momentum from the jolt knocked me back into the water. A pool of blood filled the milky waters. I tried to breathe in, but all that I could muster was a blood curdle followed by my sinking body. I watched as the blood and my breath flowed to the top as I continued to sink to the bottom. Darkness encased me as I let out my last breath and closed my eyes, Allowing death to take me away in this cold, milky hell.

 **(Hehe you reader's thought it'd be a happy dream. Surprise I'm a cruel bitch.)**

I jolted up, screaming and panting heavily. I felt a hand touch my arm and I jolted, turning around to see Weiss with a worried/scared look as she held her hands apart in sign of peace. My eyes widened and soon welled up as I jumped into Weiss' arms, crying heavily as she calmly rubbed my back and played with my hair, saying the exact same words over, and over, and over again like a cassette.

"It's okay, it was a bad dream, I'm right here sweetheart." She kept saying.

Several minutes rolled by, as I laid in Weiss' arms. She began to hum quietly, her calm and comfortable voice soon lulled me back to sleep.

I awoke again, still wrapped in Weiss' embrace as I rose from her.

"W-what happened?" I asked her, looking around the room. I couldn't remember what occured, but I assumed I fell asleep in Weiss' arms as we sat against the wall.

"You woke up screaming! How do you not remember?!" Weiss exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I did?! Did I say anything?!" I asked.

"No, you were just terrified for some reason! When I went to grab your arm you spazzed out, your eyes looked like you just seen a murder. Then you started to cry and you jumped into my arms. I was able to calm you down, but the look on your face... Are you okay sweetie?" Weiss explained, looking at me worriedly again. I looked at her with the same expression

"I don't know."

 _About an Hour later, in the cafeteria..._

Blake's scroll started to ring, The black cat-girl pulled it out of her pocket and pressed the answer button

"Hello, Blake Belladona speaking." Blake answered. We could hear the person speaking on the other end of the call. "Wait, what's going on?" Blake asked. The caller spoke again, and soon Blake held her scroll in front of her face, ending the call.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked as she took a sip from her teacup.

"Yang," Blake answered. "She told me to meet her at professor Ozpin's office, but I don't know why. I gotta go see what's up, I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Blake got up and walked towards the exit. I face-palmed

"Huuhh, that's my sister, always getting into trouble." I blurted. Weiss let out a giggle, as we continued to eat our breakfast. Weiss got up and put her teacup down.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." The ivory-haired girl said as she left the bench. I hadn't noticed that all of the others left too. I was a little upset that they didn't even say goodbye or anything, they just up-and left. Weiss came back a couple minutes later with another teacup.

"Jeez Weiss, I know you like your tea but seriously." I joked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not for me you dunce. Here," She gave me the teacup. "This should help your mind, as well as your body and immune system. Try it, it's really good!"

I took the teacup off it's plate and brought it to my nose, taking in a whiff of it. It smelt of tea leaves (Duh) and a hint of lemon. After examining it, I tilted the cup pressed on my mouth, taking in it's natural flavouring. I swallowed it with content.

"That's actually really good. What kinda tea is this?" I asked the heiress. She took a sip of hers as well.

"It's called Macha Green Tea. It's supposed to help with the brain's cognitive functions along with aid your body's system. I've had it imported all the way from Mistral." Weiss answered. I looked at her funny.

"Did you read that off the description on the box? Cause that sounds ridiculously rehearsed." I teased, giggling at my own joke. Weiss smacked my arm.

"You're a dolt, you know that?" Weiss proclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm your dolt." I answered.

"..But you're my dolt." Weiss admitted. We continued to sip our tea alone together. That's when I remembered something.

"That was a little rude, how team JNPR just up-and left like that, they didn't even say goodbye." I pouted. Weiss gave me a confused look.

"They said goodbye to all of us, the team said they had to do last minute school shopping and they should probably get on it early, remember?" Weiss answered.

"I-I.. don't remember." I said. "I don't even recall seeing the whole team, just Ren and Nora."

Weiss chocked on her tea. "W-what?!" She asked, still chocking on her tea. "Please tell me you're, _Cough,_ joking."

I shook my head. Weiss got up and took my hand. "That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor's."

 _Two Hours of Testing Later..._

I sat on the patient's table, Weiss sat in front of me as we waited for the doctor to come back with the results. He'd probably tell me I had something really bad, like a brain tumour or Alzheimer's or something. Finally the doctor walked in to his office.

"Ah, Ruby. Weiss, good to see you two," The doc greeted with a content smile. He sat down in his office chair and typed something up on his computer. "How's everything going?"

"It's been alright, Doc," I half lied. "It's just, I've been forgetting parts of my day, I don't know why. I was told by my friend Weiss that I woke up screaming, I don't even remember what I dreamt of. Then, I went to the cafeteria. There's usually 4 people in a team, and I was sitting with half of another team. They left apparently with the other half of their team and I don't even remember seeing or hearing them go."

"Hhmmm. Interesting," The doc said. "Tell me, have you been sleeping well?"

I nodded. "Somewhat. I've been kinda getting to sleep late this past week. I've just been kinda busy."

"And have you been taking your medication?"

My eyes widened. "No, I forgot last night, now that you mention it, I didn't take it yesterday either. It just slipped my mind."

"Well, that's a start. It says here that you've had some concussion's this summer. That could influence loss of memory. One more thing; are you stressed out at all? Something that's bugging you a lot?" The doctor asked. I thought about it.

"Not really. I mean, I'm a little sad school's starting up soon, but I'm not totally freaked out that semester's are starting back up."

After conversating between the doc and I, he finally came to a conclusion, looking at his computer.

"Well, it's nothing to be worried about. Ruby, you are a perfectly healthy girl, with a somewhat stable mind. My best conclusion here is that lack of sleep and the concussion's you've had are just slowing down your perception. Something that goes by quickly won't pick up in your mind until some time. My suggestion is that you go to bed early from now on, take your medicine routinely still and eat and drink healthy food's that promote good mental health. Smoothies, fruit, milk."

"Milk." I repeated, remembering some of the dream I had.

"Yes, anything with dairy products should help with bone growth as well as mind growth. If your problem still occurs, come back and see me."

And with that, we were able to leave. I took my medication right away, making sure to read the label cautiously. We went to the training area back at Beacon, getting our weapons from our locker first and then walking into the room.

"So tonight, you're going to bed at eight o' clock, understand?" Weiss instructed as I slashed through robot practice dummies, shooting a couple with the .45 calibre rifle.

"Milk, ocean.." I muttered quietly, I jumped up in the air and firing a round, making me spin with great speed as the dummy's head was cut into fourth's.

"Ruby! Did you hear me?!" Weiss repeated. I landed on the floor.

"Huh? Sorry, I was lost in thought." I answered honestly. The AI's paused as I was spun around, wrapped in Weiss' embrace. "W-Weiss, I-I'm sorry I was just-"

"I'm worried about you, alright? When stuff like this happens... I worry a lot about you." Weiss whispered in my ear, compassion and concern at the same time in her voice.

"It's okay Weiss, it's just a faze. I'll be back to normal in no time." I answered.

"I hope so."

I dropped Crescent Rose and began to rub the heiress' back. She let go of me a few minutes later.

"How about we have a sparring match, Get our mind's ready for combat school again." I invited. Weiss smiled.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that offer, don't think I'll go easy on you though!" Weiss smirked. She used her glyphs to move her to one side of the arena, I used my speed to get to the other side. The bots all sat down on the sidelines as if they were the crowd.

"THREE!" We both began to count down.

"TWO!" We shouted at the same time.

"One." I whispered in my head, getting ready to fight.

 _One Hour Later..._

I panted heavily, using Crescent Rose for balance as I kneeled on the floor. I looked over to Weiss, she was doing the exact same as me. I got up and walked over to my ivory-haired girlfriend, holding out my hand as she seen me walking up to her. The heiress accepted my gesture as I pulled her to her feet again.

" _Pant,_ that was fun." Weiss claimed, still trying to catch her breath as she sheathed Myrtenaster. I nodded in agreement.

" _Huff,_ you wanna, _huff._ Get some ice cream?" I requested. Weiss thought about it.

"How about we get some dinner first?" Weiss asked. I nodded.

"Sure, I could eat."

After dinner, and ice cream. Me and Weiss walked back to our dorm's. We both changed into our sleepwear and proceeded on to brushing our teeth. After Weiss instructed me to sit on the desk chair that sat in our room's. She brought a first aid kit with her as she knelt down in front of me, grabbing my wrists and turning them as she examined my arm. New bandages were taped onto my arms. Weiss took off the tape carefully and removed both the bandages. The scars were nothing more than white marks on my arm's now. Weiss smiled.

"Perfect. Just before school started too," Weiss exclaimed. "Just in case though."

The heiress smeared some kind of white cream on my arm. She put the lid back on the container and placed it on the desk.

"This'll make the scars fade away. It's a vitamin-E enriched oil, it's good for the skin too," Weiss explained. "Just remind me to put some on your cut's every night before bed."

I nodded in compliance to her instructions. Snickering a bit. Weiss gave me a weird look. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I think you'd make a good mother one day Weiss." I answered, making the white haired girl blush.

"Thanks Ruby."

I sat on Weiss' bed, waiting for her to come to bed with me. Weiss came out of the kitchen with a small cup of water in one hand, and my prescription medication in the other. She placed the water down and uncapped my med bottle, taking out one of my pills and placing it on the bookshelf. She placed the cap back on my bottle and placed it on the bookshelf, picking up the pill and water and giving it to me. I washed down the pill and gave the cup back to the heiress, who placed it on the bookshelf. Weiss tucked me into bed.

"Aren't you coming to bed with me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I gotta go to the library, but I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Weiss sat next to me as she swept my hair to the side. She sung an old folk-tune to me. One that my mum used to sing so long-ago. It brought me back to when I was a child back on the little island of Patch, watching the star's dance as my mother would sing the song to me. I let the good memories of my childhood envelop in my mind as I slowly drifted to sleep, and listened to Weiss as she hummed the last few notes of the song.

 **Will Ruby ever remember her dream? Will Weiss be a good mother? Will I stop talking like this? Maybe. So I know it probably wasn't the best last chapter of this story, but I just wanted to do something with her nightmare's again and her forgetfulness. Anyway. I will post a concluding chapter to end this story, giving you people the link's to the next stories. Or you can just look on my profile and find them too. Either way, I will see you in my next story (or stories, depending on when you read this), and the same thing I said when I started this shit; stay tuned!**


	21. Last update

**Hey guys. This is the last posted write up for this story, I just wanted to tell you guys that the next series is finally made. It's called RWBY: Thorns of a White Rose. And Just as I promised. Also, I wanted to ask you, because you know how I like to write. Do you want me to start writing in a more 3rd person perspective? Would you guys like that, or is the regular 1st person perspective alright? Make sure to leave a comment on the NEW series about this question, just to make sure you found it. Also leave a review about the new series and what you think about it.**

 **A couple more things. First, I wanted to apologize for the long wait for the new story. Last week was busy, I just started driver's ed one day, my birthday just passed the second, I had a Literacy Test AND another driver's ed class on the same day for the third day of that week, So I've really only had a few days to work on the next segment. Also, I've been conversating with Topaz Smith about his story, giving him a couple ideas and seeing what he has in store for the next bunch of chapters (No spoilers, just letting you know I'm excited about it OoO). Second, I will do the Faunus Weiss AU soon. Not sure when, but I'll leave an update in the new story.**

 **So I hope to hear from you guys in the new story. See you next time, Peace.**


End file.
